The Desolation of Thranduil
by Fernanda Ventur
Summary: TRAILER: /watch?v xTnXCasC-RI Muitas coisas mudam da infância a fase adulta, principalmente no que se refere a relacionamentos. Tauriel mais que do nunca tinha certeza agora, encontrava-se num impasse entre amor e desejo, mas a questão é, a partir de que momento o desejo se torna amor? O que fazer quando seu coração não condizem com seus pensamentos? T&T
1. Capítulo 1 - Routine

Notas Iniciai **s**

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história.

Essa história é principalmente do ponto de Thranduil e narração de minha parte em alguns momentos. Alguns capítulo terá links de música (que aconselho a ouvir enquanto lê para melhor imersão na fic) e de roupas e objetos se caso eu achar necessário.

* * *

Os dias passavam-se tensos na Floresta das Trevas, havia uma ameaça eminente e desconhecida, que deixava Thranduil desconfortável e pensativo. Rumos se espalhavam rapidamente em toda Terra Média, uma nova ameaça surgia. Thranduil podia sentir que a natureza não estava em seu equilíbrio e que o mal estava crescendo, mas o Rei Élfico era egoísta demais para querer enxergar o que estava diante de seus olhos, o que importava para ele era somente o seu reino, se preocupar com acontecimentos fora do limite deste era desnecessário.

Porém quanto mais os dias se passavam, mais ameaças cruzavam o limite de seu reino, Thranduil já havia mandado seus Elfos guerreiros atrás das terríveis aranhas que ousavam entrar em suas terras, as coisas pareciam fugir de seu controle, e ele não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Thranduil desejava a ajuda de seu único filho Legolas Folha Verde para governar seu reino, mas o rapaz quase nunca estava no castelo, estava sempre correndo atrás da Capitã da guarda, Tauriel, uma simples Elfa da Floresta simples, porém linda. O rei sabia que seu filho nutria uma afeição poderosa pela Elfa, mas em sua condição de rei, nunca deixaria seu único herdeiro e príncipe casar-se com qualquer uma e Tauriel era qualquer uma.

POV Thranduil

Naquele dia em especial esperava ter notícias de Tauriel sobre a ronda feita pelos arredores do castelo, esperava que aquelas criaturas das trevas estivessem fora do seu domínio. Logo pela manhã aguardava Tauriel na sala do trono. Quando a Elfa entrou na sala fiz um gesto para o guarda que estava presente nos deixasse a sós.

Tauriel, suas feições mudaram desde que a conheci por gente, sempre foi minha protegida, logo quando nasceu a acolhi em meu castelo e a criei junto com meu filho. Não tinha afeições reais pela pequena Elfa, apenas sabia que era o certo a se fazer na época. Ela sempre fora muito aventureira, gostava de fujir do castelo sempre que podia e levava Legolas consigo, situação que logo me fez desejar ter pensado duas vezes antes de acolhe-lá em meu castelo. Mas agora séculos se passaram e Tauriel se tornará uma bela Elfa, ele tinha que admitir seus cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes a diferenciavam da maioria dos Elfos que conhecerá, se não fosse uma Elfa da Floresta poderia considerar em aceitar o relacionamento de Lelogas e Tauriel, SE não fosse...

Tauriel fez uma pequena reverencia e começou a falar.

-Meu Rei encontramos mais aranhas vagando pela floresta, temo que não será última vez que as veremos em nossas terras-Disse Tauriel um pouco tensa com as próprias palavras.

-Essa noticia realmente não era a que eu esperava de você Tauriel, minha mais ardilosa capitã, parece que estava perdendo o jeito. - Disse me levantando do trono e indo até ela - Qual a dificuldade de acabar com essas pragas em minha floresta? Será que o seu próprio rei terá que ir em seu lugar? Perguntei com um tom de divertimento costumeiro, ultimamente tenho gostado de fazê-la ficar sem jeito com minhas palavras.

\- Não, senhor. Porém ainda não descobrimos de onde essas criaturas estão vindo, meu príncipe Legolas ainda está na floresta com um grupo de guardar tentando rastreá-las.- A Elfa disse com a voz confiante tentando mascarar a timidez, olhando atentamente para os olhos do rei Elfo.

-Bom, então acho melhor acompanhá-lo minha criança, não queremos mais incômodos como estes em nosso lar.-disse dando as costas para ela e indo em direção ao meu trono-Vá agora, e me traga boas noticias na próxima vez que nos vermos.

Tauriel assentiu e saiu da sala.

Tauriel era uma Elfa atrevida e ousada, isso ele tinha que admitir. Poucos Elfos tinham a coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos depois de uma bronca. Talvez eu tivesse parte nisso, longe de mim ter sido uma figura paterna para ela, mas a minha sabedoria adquirida nos meus milênios a ajudaram a ser uma excelente elfa, com personalidade forte como todo elfo deveria ser.

FIM POV Thranduil

Thranduil mal percebeu quando deixou escapar um sorriso de canto dos lábios enquanto pensava na crianção de Tauriel. Ultimante o rei pensava muito em toda sua vida naquele castelo. O rei se pegava pensando na falecida esposa, mãe de Legolas, nunca amara novamente depois dela. Seu coração se fechou para qualquer tipo de interação afetuosa, até mesmo para com seu filho, sabia que tinha sido um bom pai para Legolas, os anos se passaram e agora o príncipe já era um grande Elfo e Thranduil sabia que ele estava pronto para governar se assim o desejasse.

Logo o Elfo foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando um guarda entra na sala dos tronos apressado, fazendo uma reverencia ele continua.

-Senhor Thranduil, houve outro ataque na floresta.-Thranduil estremeu em pensar em quem tinha acabado de mandar voltar para a floresta- Porém o príncipe Legolas chegou a tempo para salvar o grupo, junto com Tauriel.

Thranduil estreitou os olhos para o guarda e questionou.

-Um grupo?

-Sim meu senhor, um grupo de anões.

* * *

Notas Finais

PLEASSEEE, se alguém estiver lendo isso, não queira me matar rs

Essa é primeira fic que escrevo/posto. Ainda estou me virando com os espaçamentos para ver como fica melhor e claro tentando escrever da melhor maneira possível rs  
Espero que gostem, essa fic promete muito ainda, tenho várias cenas na minha cabeça do começo até o fim, mas confesso que tive dificuldade de começar esse primeiro capítulo hahha Críticas e sugestões são bem vindas, confesso também que só estou escrevendo essa fic porque preciso revivê-las em palavras e não só na mente, como até agora não encontrei nada parecido na internet, espero que gostem rs


	2. Capítulo 2 -The dwarves

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história

Nesse capítulo e nos próximos irei colocar quase sempre as cenas dos filmes em que os personagens principais aparecem, quero que a minha história se encaixe bem no contexto no filme, parece que deixa a história mais real, por que poderia acontecer não? Hahah E a parte que falam nos dragões do Norte é do livro Silmarilion. Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

Na Floresta, Legolas podia escutar a alguns metros de distância gritos e o tinir de espadas, sem contar os xingões que seriam provavelmente de um grupo bem mal educado. Foi então que o príncipe Élfico avistou um grupo de anões sendo atacado pelas aranhas gigantes, correu pelas copas das árvores e desceu pelo fio de uma teia de aranha que estava em sua frente, agilmente Legolas se esquivou das aranhas que estavam ao seu redor e alcançou o novo grupo de invasores já apontando seu arco para anão que deveria ser líder já que estava a frente de todos, logo toda a guarda que acompanhava o príncipe pode cercar os anões.

-Não pense que eu não mataria você anão.-Disse Legolas ainda com o arco apontado para o anão moreno com longos cabelos negros de olhar ameaçador.-Isso seria um prazer.

-Ahh socorro!-Uma voz masculina gritou não muito longe dali.

-Kili!-Gritou o outro anão loiro que estava cercado junto com o grupo.

Não muito longe dali um grupo de aranhas cercava um jovem anão moreno, uma delas tentava acertar uma ferroada do peito do anão, que mesmo embaixo da aranha gigante tentava de se defender de alguma forma, foi quando a aranha agarrou o pé do anão que Tauriel veio ao seu encontro, deslizando pelos troncos das árvores com o arco já em mãos. Acertou uma flecha em uma das aranhas e segundos depois cravava sua faca da cabeça de outra e em seguida acertava uma outra flecha na aranha que estava segurando o anão, Tauriel era muito ágil e habilidosa quando se tratava de batalhas. A Elfa lutava com outra aranha quando ouviu a voz insistente do anão.

-Jogue uma adaga para mim!-Pediu ele com urgência-Rápido!

-Se você acha que vou lhe dar uma arama anão, esta enganado!-A Elfa respondeu que com a mesma faca que cortou a cabeça da aranha que estava em sua frente a jogou no peito da aranha que iria ao encontro do anão. Tauriel levou o anão moreno ao entro de Legolas e do resto de grupo.

-Revistem eles-Ordenou o príncipe para a guarda.

Legolas revistava um anão velho e ruivo, em seu casaco entrou um pequeno porta retrato de bolso, o Elfo observou tentando decifrar quem seriam os dois filhos de trolls daquelas fotos.

-Ei! Devolve, isso é particular-Avisou o anão ruivo.

-Quem é esse?Seu irmão?-Perguntou Legolas.

-Essa ai é minha esposa!-Falou o anão indignado.

-E quem é essa criatura horrível?Algum Orc mutante?-Legolas tentava zombar um pouco mais do anão.

-Esse ai é meu filho!Gimli!-O anão já começava a se irritar com a petulância do Elfo.

O príncipe o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e pensou consigo que ele faria um favor para o anão se o deixasse preso para sempre no castelo de seu pai, aquela era a família mais horrível que ele ja tinha visto na sua vida. Outros anões estavam sendo revistados e um Elfo da guarda teve um pouco de trabalho um um dos anões, o loiro, perdeu alguns minutos com este até tirar todas as armas dele.

-Gyrth in yngyl bain?[Todas as aranhas estão mortas?]-Pergunta o príncipe a Tauriel.

-Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyrynnan yryn. [Sim, mas virão mais.]-Tauriel viu a expressão confusa de Legolas e explicou.-Engainnar.[Estão ficando mais ousadas.]

Legolas deixou Tauriel quando foi chamado por um de seus guardas que deu a ele uma espada Élfica que portava um dos anões.

-Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh.[Esta espada foi feita em Gondolin. Foi forjada pelos Noldor, é da minha família.]-Disse o príncipe enquanto admirava a bela espada em suas mãos, então ele se dirigiu ao líder anão.

-Onde conseguiu isso?

-Ela foi dada a mim.-Respondeu o anão moreno confiante.

-Não é apenas um ladrão, mas também um mentiroso.-Legolas disse calmamente mas com a voz cortante.-Enwenno hain![Leve-os]

Enquanto partiram paro o castelo, Legolas obersvava Tauriel andando a frente. Pensava muito em Tauriel, ele não podia negar que se encontrava apaixonado por sua amiga de infância. Há muito tempo ele apenas via como Capitã da guarda e amiga, mas algo mudou dentro dele, algo que ele não conseguia esconder e nem mesmo dela, do seu pai ou do reino. Gostava muito de como os Elfos do reino falavam deles, estavam sempre juntos, saiam para fazer rondas ou caçar por diversão e ficavam horas sozinhos, ele perderá a conta de quantas vezes perdia o sono quando precisava passar a noite na floresta com Tauriel, não sabia se deveria agir ou ser paciente e esperá-la, mas verdade seja dita ele já tinha esperado muito tempo por Tauriel. Legolas não sabia se ela sentia o mesmo por ele, mas com certeza a Elfa sabia de seus sentimentos, muitas vezes ele tinha dado indícios, olhar nos olhos, toques íntimos, o príncipe adorava esses momentos, quando podia afagar os cabelos de Tauriel quando ele abaixava a guarda, sem fujir dele, mas ela sempre o despertava do transe que esses momentos causavam nele com uma desculpa de que escutou ou viu algo na floresta. Essa era Tauriel, era difícil, mas ele gostava de conquistas, pensava o príncipe divertido com um sorriso nos lábios.

-O que há de engraçado mellon?[amigo]-Uma Tauriel soridente perguntou ao seu lado.

Legolas realmente tinha se perdido em pensamentos, não percebeu que a Elfa estava ao seu lado.

-Esses anões, são patéticos. Sempre precisam da nossa ajuda para se manterem seguros.-Legolas disse aumentando o tom para os anões pudessem escutar e tentou disfarçar.

-Nem todos são tão ruins assim.-Disse Tauriel olhando e sorrindo para o anão mais jovem que ela tinha salvo das aranhas algum momentos atrás. O jovem anão avolhou para trás e devolveu o sorriso, quando um guarda o empurrou ele voltou a atenção para onde estava indo.

-Acha isso mesmo Tauriel?-Legolas carregou sua voz com tom de acusação para a Elfa voltar sua atenção nele.

-Bem, nenhuma espécie é melhor do que a outra.-Ela respondeu desfazendo o sorriso e olhando para seus próprios pés.

-É aqui que você está errada mellon.-O Elfo a respondeu enfatizando a última palavra e deixou Tauriel para trás, assumindo a frente do grupo

Quando chegaram aos portões do castelo Legolas parou ao lado do portão e deixou que todos entrassem primeiro, quando Tauriel passou por ele, desviou o olhar dela e passou a olhar para floresta. Legolas não tinha gostado nada do sorriso que Tauriel trocará com o anão, não parecia um bom sinal, teria que ficar atento enquanto os anões estivessem no castelo.

-Holo in ennyn![Fechem os portões!]-Legolas ordeu aos guardas, mas antes ele não pode deixar de perceber algo atrás de si, olhou para ver quem era para não encontrou ninguém e então entrou no castelo.

Nos andares inferiores a guarda e Tauriel prendiam os anões nas celas. Tauriel escoltava o anão mais jovem e de cabelos compridos para a cela.

-Você não vai me revistar?-Perguntou o anão a Tauriel, enquanto via seu colega anão sendo revistado mais uma vez.-Pode ter alguma coisa na minha calça?-Continuou ele com a voz marota para Tauriel.

-Ou nada.-Respondeu a Elfa achando graça dele, continuaram se encarando até Tauriel ser chamada, fechou a cela e subiu as escadas até que encontra Legolas carrancudo no fim da escadaria.

-I Nogoth… amman e tîr gin, Tauriel?[Por que o anão fica te olhando, Tauriel?]-Perguntou Legolas encarando a Elfa profundamente.

-Ú-dangada? E orchal be Nogoth… …pedithig?[Quem pode saber? Ele é bem alto para um Anão. Não acha?]-Ela disse com pequeno sorriso.

-Orchal ebvui… mal uvanui en.[Mais alto que alguns, mas ainda sim feio.]-Legolas respondeu sério.

Tauriel saiu da ala das celas e não pode ver enquanto um Elfo com caras de poucos amigos encarava um jovem e bonito anão.

POV Thranduil

No salão do trono eu esperava por noticias do grupo de anões, quando Legolas apareceu.

-Meu pai, encontramos um grupo de anões, eles não disseram de onde e por que vieram, mas portavam uma espada de nossa família, creio que sejam ladrões ou algo do tipo.-Legolas disse com rancor, muito diferente do que eu estava acostumado a ouvir.

-Traga o líder deles até mim, imediatamente.-Ordenei a um guarda e este nos deixou a sós.-Diga Legolas, o que lhe aflige?

-Como?-O Elfo mais novo parecia confuso.

-Filho, eu vivo nesta Terra há muitas eras, e todo esse tempo me deu muita sabedoria e conhecimento de tudo a minha volta, e eu sei quando há algo de errado com meu povo. Vamos, diga.

-Tauriel...ela está agindo estranho desde que os anões chegaram aqui, ela dá muito atenção para eles, um deles especificamente, o mais jovem. Eu posso estar engando mas me parece que ela gosta dele-Ele parecia em conflito consigo mesmo.

-E por que isso o afeta tanto? Sente algo por ela afinal?-Cutuquei um pouco, isso seria divertido.

-O que?!-O príncipe deixou escapar um pouco mais algo do que queria.-Claro que não Thranduil, mas ela é uma Elfa e Capitã da Guarda, não seria de bom tom para o nosso reino esse tipo de relacionamento.-Respodeu Legolas-E eu apenas a vejo como uma amiga e parece que ela também.-Dessa vez sua voz saiu num sussurro com suas últimas palavras.

-É claro. Bem, irei conversar com ela mais tarde de qualquer forma, não se preocupe Legolas, eu resolverei esse assunto.-Disse em tom autoridade.

Pobre Legolas, quem ele queria enganar? A mim? Nada passa despercebido por mim como eu disse, nem mesmo esse amor infantil que ele nutre por Tauriel, mas realmente esse assunto com o anão me deixou curioso, um anão e uma Elfa não era algo natural e quebraria o fluxo da natureza. Eu não deixaria isso acontecer, claro que também não iria permitir que Tauriel e Legolas ficassem juntos, não queria isso para meu filho e afinal qual o problema dela? Não há centenas de Elfos desimpedidos em meus domínios e junto meu filho o príncipe e um anão desprezível são as únicas opções dela? Suas atitudes estão começando a me dar problemas, aquela Elfa era imprevisível e pelo jeito estava arrasando muitos corações ultimamente, quem será o próximo de sua lista? Espero que seja alguém que eu aprove ao menos.

O príncipe e o rei foram interrompidos com a chegada de dois guardar acompanhados do líder anão. Eu o reconheci de imediato, mas continuei sentando em meu trono, alguns dizem que posso ser arrogante e que gosto de estar sempre imponente diante dos meus visitantes, o que eu posso dizer? Provavelmente isso seja verdade.

-Há quem acredite que esta seja uma missão nobre, uma missão para recuperar a terra natal e matar um dragão.-Olhei o anão, sua expressão caracunda era divertida para mim, não pode conter o sorriso cínico que formou-se em meus lábios.-Já eu suspeito que haja um motivo bem mais simples.-Me levantei e caminhei até o anão.-Uma tentativa de roubo ou alguma coisa dessa sorte. Você encontrou uma forma de entrar, procura aquilo que concederia a você o direito de reinar. A Joia do Rei.- Sim era evidente que aquele estúpido anão queria proclamar o seu antigo trono.- A Pedra Arken-O anão desviou o olhar, tentando esconder o que estava escrito em seus olhos.-Ele é extremamente preciosa a você, eu entendo isso.-Dei o meu sorriso mais zombeteiro possível, eu poderia aproveitar essa vinda dos anões em minha terra, e recuperar o que é meu por direito.-Existem gemas naquela montanha que eu também desejo, gemas brancas da pura luz das estrelas. Eu ofereço a minha ajuda a você.

-Estou ouvido.-Disse o anão confiante com um pequeno sorriso. Ótimo é isso mesmo que eu quero, que se renda ao que eu ofereço anão.

-Eu deixarei vocês irem, se vocês devolverem o que é meu.-Disse em tom sério.

-Um favor por um favor.

-Você tem minha palavra. De um rei para outro.

-Eu não confiaria que Thranduil o grande rei, honrasse sua palavra!Nem que o fim dos dias fosse eminente!-Gritou o anão.-Você! Não tem honra!-Ele continuou apontando aquele dedo imundo para mim.- Eu vi como trata seus amigos, viemos até você uma vez, famintos!Sem abrigo, pedindo sua ajuda, mas você nos deu as costas. Deu as costas ao sofrimento do meu povo! E ao inferno que nos destruiu! Le gwaith ur ohn nár e-raamalooke![Você deixou meu povo queimar no fogo do dragão!]-Gritou o anão furioso

Aquilo me deixou pocesso, fogo de dragão?EU enfrentei os dragões que vieram do norte de Angband, eu estava lá quando o fogo consumiu a terra, quando vi Melkor cair, desde a primeira Era. Aquele anão não tinha o direito de falar comigo de tal forma.

-Não me venha falar de jogo de dragão Thorin Escudo de Carvalho!-Me aproximei rapidamente para poder encará-lo profundamente.-Eu conheço sua fúria e destruição.-As lembranças ainda estavam vivas em minha mente daquela era amaldiçoada.-Eu enfrei as grandes serpentes vindas do norte.-Me recompus e voltei ao meu lugar.-Eu alertei ao seu avô o que a ganancia dele atrairia, mas ele não me ê é igual a ele.-Falei presunçosamente enquanto subia as escadas até meu trono e fiz um gesto para os guardas o levarem de volta para a cela.-Fique aqui se desejar e apodreça! Cem anos é um piscar de olhos na vida de um Élfo!Eu sou paciente!-Disse com a voz imponente.-Eu posso esperar.-E terminei com um sussurro.

FIM POV Thranduil

Lelogas que estava ouvindo tudo atentamente enquanto o pai e o anão falavam, então esse era o famoso Thorin Escudo que Carvalho de quem ouvira falar, não parecia grande coisa para ele, de qualquer forma quando o pai ordenou que o levassem novamente para a cela não o agradou muito. Não seria de seu agrado que os anões passassem mais tempo no Reino da Floresta Verde, não mais do que o necessário afinal, seria só mais tempo para Tauriel conversar com aquele anão insolente, desejava agora que Thranduil falasse logo com Tauriel e quem sabe colocasse juízo na cabeça daquela Elfa. Legolas pensou em ele mesmo falar com a Elfa mas ele não acreditava que ela fosse ouvi-lo, ela prevaza a amizade que tinham, mas nunca gostou dos conselhos que dei à ela. O príncipe pensou se ele não estaria indo rápido demais com Tauriel, forçando-a aceitá-lo de outra forma, mais do que simples mellons, aquela palavra já estava dando-o enjoo. O Elfo decidiu ir até as celas enquanto fazia uma ronda procurando Tauriel. Chegando lá sentiu-se aliviado por não vê-la ali. Chegou em frente a cela do jovem anão e o encarou por alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Eu sei que sou bonito, mas estou ficando constrangido.-Disse o que o nome parecia ser Kili, Legolas lembrou de ter ouvido o outro anão loiro o chama-lo assim na floresta.

-Não se engane anão, você é feio igual toda sua raça.-Legolas falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-É mesmo?-Kili fez cara de desentendido.-Acredito que ela pense diferente.-Terminou ele com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Ela?-O Elfo não estava gostando do rumo dessa conversa.

-Sim, a Elfa ruiva por quem você está apaixonado, ela gosta de mim sabe.-O anão pareceu se divertir com a expressão série de Legolas.

-Nunca mais fale dela, ou com ela anão. Fique longe de Tauriel.-Legolas usou o tom ameaçador que fez o anão parar de sorrir.

-Ou o que?-Kili provocou.

-Ou eu o matarei.-Disse Legolas sombrio num sussurro e saiu subindo as escadas para os andares a cima, deixando um anão pensativo para trás.

* * *

Então? Gostaram? Criticas, sugestões, falar que ficou uma bosta podem vir comentar aqui, não tem problema hahah Mas quero saber de você(s) que leem, o que esperam dessa história?


	3. Capítulo 3 - That Talk

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história

Oi povo, mudei um pouco a narrativa da fic, agora deixei também com os pensamentos de outros personagens tirando o Thranduil, porém o único POV da fic por enquanto será só do nosso Rei-Diva-Que-Você- Quer-Copiar-Élfico.

Boa leitura, logo voltarei *uuuuu*

* * *

Tauriel estava em seu quarto, na varanda dele mais precisamente enquanto olhava as estrelas, para seu povo elas sempre foram muito sagradas. Tauriel pensava nos acontecimentos daquele dia, não sabia ao certo porque se interessara por Kili, ele era um anão comum, apenas mais alto do que a maioria, lembrava a Elfa da sua conversa desagradável com Legolas, ela sabia que ele estava com ciúmes do anão e para piorar sabia que ele tinha sentimos por ela. Legolas era um bom amigo, sempre a protegerá em suas rondas e missões mas ainda não sabia se ela também gostava do jovem Elfo, ela o achava bonito e atraente, mas não queia que a amizade entre eles terminasse caso esse envolvimento não desse certo, querendo ou não Tauriel só tinha Legolas como amigo e companheiro naquele castelo e ela só estava ali ainda por causa dele, não queria perder esse ligação. Entretanto também não suportaria vê-lo triste e magoado com ela, ela não conseguia se segurar, queria saber mais sobre o anão, sobre sua vida, sobre sua missão, por ele andara, suas aventuras, tudo. Por mais que ela fosse aventureira nunca se atreveu a ir muito longe da fronteira da Floresta Verde, se fosse apenas pela sua vontade já tinha levado Legolas consigo para explorar os quatro cantos da terra-média, mas o rei Élfico Thranduil nunca permitira tamanha loucura dos dois e certamento os caçaria para voltar. Apesar de ter sido acolhida por Thranduil, ele a irritava com seu comportamento egoísta e egocêntrico, sem contar que ele sempre a tratava mal, muito mais ultimamente e Tauriel não tinha ideia do por quê. Todavia ela era grata pelo seu rei ter feito tudo que fez por ela, ela tinha um certo tipo de afeição por ele, não paterna, apenas uma afeição.

Tauriel saiu da sacada e fechou as portas da mesma, caminhou até sua cama que tinha um dorsal feito do mogno, as cortinas eram em tons de champanhe e dourado, na verdade todo seu quarto tinha esses tons, os Elfos gostavam de tons claros, deixava o ambiente mais harmonioso e tranquilo, perfeito para um quarto. Não era parecido com o quarto de Legolas , que era bem maior, onde ela já esteve algumas vezes e com certeza nada comparado ao quarto de Thranduil, ouvia dizer que era mais que o dobro de seu quarto. Mas estava feliz com o que tinha, nunca ligará muito para luxo como Thranduil, seu quarto tinha a cama centralizada no meio, um guarda roupa de mogno como a cama, penteadeira e algumas cômodas da mesma madeira e o banho privado que era o que ela mais gostava do quarto. O quarto era simples, porém bonito, assim como Tauriel. Tauriel ouviu batidas na porta e levantou-se na cama.

-Entre.-Disse a Elfa, achou estranho virem procurá-la a essa hora da noite. Um Elfo da guarda entrou e disse.

-O Rei deseja vê-la Tauriel, imediamente.

-Certo, estou a caminho. Saia agora.-Pediu Tauriel, o Elfo assentiu e saiu.

Tauriel já estava com suas vestes de dormir, então foi até o guarda roupa encontrar uma veste da guarda que era o costumava usar no seu dia a dia. Quando abriu o guarda roupa, Tauriel não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte.

"Não, eu não posso usar isso, deve ter outra coisa por aqui, TEM que ter. Não posso ver o rei vestida desse jeito."

Tauriel revirava as gavetas e não achava nada que pudesse achar, seu azar foi que a última veste da guarda que estava limpa era a que ela usara hoje, mas teve que lavá-la pois estava suja em decorrência da luta.

"Malditas aranhas! Tudo bem, eu posso usar isso."

Tauriel trocou-se rapidamente e fui até sua penteadeira, tentou arrumar um pouco sua aparência, seus cabelos, mas parou de subito.

"Isso é besteira, não preciso me ajeitar meus cabelos para ver o rei, ele sempre me via assim de qualquer forma, e eu também não me importo com essas futilidades.

Tauriel levantou-se e saiu de seu quarto ao entro do rei, no caminho até a sala privada de Thranduil vários olhares a seguiram, uns confusos e outros um tanto quanto surpresos, não era todo dia que Tauriel aparece desse jeito no castelo, ela apressou um pouco o passo para fujir de tais olhares. Chegando perto da sala do rei Tauriel exitou um pouco e parou perto na entrada para a sala.

-Eu sei que está ai, por que se esconde nas sombras?-Thranduil falou calmamente.

Tauriel respirou fundo e entrou na sala. Viu Thranduil como sempre imponente a esperando, trajado de suas longas vestes de prata, encostado ao lado de sua escrivaninha. Thranduil de imediato se surpreendeu com a aparência de Tauriel, nunca vira a Elfa com pouco mais de vestes da guarda e botas sujas de lama. Seu vestido era todo branco praticamente, as mangas eram longas e justas, o forro tinha um tom verde claro, apesar de ter bastante pano modelava as belas curvas da Elfa, ele tinha um decote quadrado que revelava um pouco dos seios médios da ruiva e sua pele alva e na cintura havia várias pedras brancas e brilhantes, cravadas fazendo algo como um cinto, era um belo vestido.

POV Thranduil

Aquilo era novo, Tauriel vestido dessa forma. Eu nunca a vi desse forma, estava linda, não que ela nunca fosse bonita , mas aquilo fez com que ela despertasse a minha total atenção, o vestido caia bem nela, lembro de tê-la visto com ele uma ou duas vezes em ocasiões festivas em meu castelo mas nunca tinha notado como ela ficava reluzente nele. Se Tauriel queria despertar o desejo naquele anão, ela tinha conseguido, longe de mim desejá-la, mas seu corpo ficava revelador e atraente e em minha condição de sexo oposto seria impossível não perceber, e aliás o tom de verde do vestido contrastava com os olhos de Tauriel mas é claro, nada se comparada a aqueles olhos. Tauriel veio até mim e fez uma pena reverencia.

-O Senhor para me chamar, há algo errado?-Perguntou-me ela timidamente.

-Sim tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com você.-Disse inexpressivamente. Se eu fiquei surpreso com ela, com certeza não deixaria que soubesse.- Mas antes conte-me aconteceu na floresta.

-Como disse mais cedo, apesar de suas ordens de destruir o ninho há duas semanas atrás ter sido cumprida, Legolas descobriu que mais aranhas continuam vindo do Sul e que estão surgindo das ruínas de Dol Guldur seu pudermos matá-las do lugar de onde vêm...-Tauriel andava de um lado para o outro em minha frente, parecia ansiosa.

-Aquela fortaleza está além de nossas fronteiras, mantenhas nossas terras longe dessas criaturas torpes. Essa é sua tarefa.-A cortei, não precisava mandar minhas tropas pra tão longe, arriscá-los não fazia parte de meus planos de proteger o reino.

-E quando as expulsarmos? Será que elas não infestarão outras terras?-Tauriel disse cínica, ela estava começando a ficar abusada. Ela andar de um calado para o outro estava começando a me irritar. Fui até ela e a segurei nos dois braços fazendo-a parar. Alivio.

-Outras terras não me preocupam Tauriel.-Disse encarando-a profundamente.-Outras cidades do mundo erguem-se e caem, mas aqui neste reino vamos resistir.-A soltei quando ouvi um barulho em um canto da sala, perto de uma das saídas, me pergunto se algum tolo Elfo curioso ousaria me espionar.

Tauriel parecia decepcionada quando me voltei a ela, o que ela queria? Que eu mandasse todas as minhas tropas para o desconhecido, sem a certeza da vitória, não, eu era mais prudente do que isso.

-Legolas me disse que você lutou bem hoje.-Comecei, vamos ver se os sentimentos do meu filho são recíprocos. Tauriel que esteva com o olhar baixo de repente voltou sua atenção a mim com um pequeno sorriso, e eu respondi fazendo o mesmo.- A afeição dele por você cresceu muito.-Ela se surpreendeu com o que eu disse, é claro, ela também achava que eu não tinha percebido, tenha dó, me contive para não bufar ou revirar os olhos, parece que meus súditos são conhecem o seu rei ou pai.

-Eu garanto Senhor, que Legolas me vê apenas como uma Capitã da Guarda.-Tauriel disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

-Talvez já tenha visto, agora não tenho tanta certeza.-Disse enquanto caminhei até minha escrivaninha e ficando de costas para Tauriel e mesmo assim pude perceber sua expressão de choque, me servi com uma taça de vinho que estava em cima da mesa, e sorri maldosamente antes de dar um pequeno gole.

-Acredito...que não permitira que seu filho se envolvesse com uma simples Elfa da floresta.-Sua voz era carregada de esperança pelo que pude perceber, estranho. Será que ela estaria gostando dos dois ao mesmo tempo?

-Não, tem razão, não permitiria.-Seria melhor acabar com suas esperanças com Legolas logo.-Ainda sim ele se preocupa com você, não dê a ele esperança quando não existe.

Pude sentir uma tensão no ar quando disse aquelas palavras, mas ela não podia me culpar, isso tinha que ser feito.

-É claro meu rei.-Tauriel usou o tom mais formar possível.-Já posso me tirar?

-Não.-Falei me virando para olhá-la, seus olhos outrora brilhantes agora estavam tristes e cheios de magoa e até mesmo, raiva? Pode ficar garota, eu ainda nem comecei.-Legolas também me disse pela simpatia do jovem anão com você e parece ser recíproca, estou certo? Tauriel me fitava abismada agora.

-É claro que não Senhor, o que quer quer Legolas tenha dito são pura bobagem e perda de tempo, o anão é apenas nosso prisioneiro!-Tauriel alterava um pouco sua voz.

-É mesmo?-Sorri- Não parece Tauriel, ficou alterada quando o mencionei, o que está tentando esconder de mim criança?-Caminhei lentamente até ela e parei em sua frente, estávamos bem próximos, ela não deixou seu olhar cair nem por um segundo, estava me enfrentando, corajosa diga-se de passagem.-Vejo que está diferente, nunca a vi nesses trajes, pelo menos não em um dia qualquer.-Tauriel enrubesceu-se quando mencionei sua aparência.-Trocou o vestido, arrumou o cabelo, me pergunto se aquele anão realmente merece tudo isso.-Me inclinei para perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei as últimas palavras. A olhei nos olhos mais uma vez, ela parecia desconcertada com aquela conversa, ótimo. Dei as costas para ela e caminhei pela sala olhando a vista para meu castelo que tinha daquele ponto.

-Senhor, está engando! Isso realmente não tem nada a ver, não me vesti para impressionar Kili e...-Tauriel disse tentando não se enrolar em suas próprias palavras.

-Kili?-Eu me virei de repente para ela e perguntei, então ela sabia até o nome do anão? Isso era ridículo e de alguma forma me deixava furioso.-Então sabe até o nome do anão, curioso para quem diz que ele é apenas um prisioneiro sem importância.-Disse me aproximando sorrateiramente.-Diga-me Tauriel, já está apaixonada por esse anão que mal conhece? Você decepciona.

-O que você tem a ver com isso Thranduil?! Minha vida pessoal não é e nunca será da sua conta! Se eu quiser ter algo com Kili eu terei pois pelo que me consta ele não está sobre seus comandos. Você pode ser meu rei mas não é meu dono!-Tauriel gritou com ferrosidade.

O estalo do som de sua mão indo de encontro ao rosto de Tauriel fez eco pela sala, Tauriel tinha o rosto abaixado e sua mão estava na bochecha agora machucada. Não quis machucá-la, sua ousadia e petulância me tiraram no sério, quis ajudá-la, ver se estava machuca ou até mesmo pedir desculpas, mas não poderia voltar atrás agora.

-Como ousa falar assim comigo? Você esqueceu qual o seu lugar Tauriel, você não passa de um simples Capitã da Guarda, não se esqueça disso.-Falei com autoridade estufando o peito, não queria que Tauriel me odiasse, mas essa falta de respeito não sairia em puni.

-Me perdoe meu rei, não ira mais se repetir.-Tauriel levantou o rosto e ficou em posição de sentido, firme. Porém pude ver a marca de minha mão em eu rosto e uma pequena lágrima que caia sobre ela. Aquilo inexplicavelmente me atingiu de uma forma, que logo a culpa pairou sobre meus ombros.

-Ótimo, como dizia, não quero que se envolva com esse anão, ele não é digno de nossa raça.-Ou de você.-Fique longe dele e será melhor para todos. Há muitos Elfos nesse castelo que fariam de tudo para tê-la Tauriel, lembre-se disso-Tauriel assentiu-Pode ir agora.-Ela ficou para por alguns segundos sem dizer nada e então saiu da sala.

FIM POV Thranduil

Tauriel subia apressadamente para seu quarto, quando chegou entrou a fechou a porta com um estrondo, seria chorar, gritar ou quebrar alguma coisa. Não podia acreditar no que Thranduil tinha dito dito à ela, primeiro a humilhou dizendo que não era digna de se envolver com Legolas, como se ela estivesse muito interessada em casar-se com um príncipe essa era das razões dela afastar tanto Legolas quando ele se aproximava com segundas intenções. Mas isso não foi o pior, é claro que não ele ainda se impôs como dono dela, escolhendo com quem ela poderia se apaixonar ou não, ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ela, nem pai dela Thranduil era. Sinta-se idiota agora por ter se preocupado um pouco em como o rei ia vê-la ou até mesmo por sentir uma pequena afeição por ele, por ele a ter ajudado quando ela precisava, ele não merecia nada disso, nada de bom da parte de Tariel o rei merecia. Provavelmente Legolas não sabia da desaprovação de seu pai caso Tauriel e ele tentassem se relacionar, ou pelo menos a Elfa esperava que Legolas não fosse não ingênuo, foi reclamar de Kili por causa de seu ciúmes e agora mal ele sabia que o pai não proibiu apenas da Elfa se relacionar com Kili, mas com ele também. Tauriel chutava algumas coisas que encontrava em seu caminho enquanto se dirigia até o banheiro, despiu-se com pressa e entrou na entrou na aguá quente da banheira, da qual tinha pedido antes de sair para ema Elfa camareira preparar. A água quente em contato com sua pele fazia a ruiva ter um pouco mais de calma, mas logo passou quando lembrou de como o Rei Élfico praticamente a mandou se envolver com qualquer Elfo, como se ela fosse qualquer vadia à procura desesperada de um amante. Tauriel deu um soco na água de fez espirrar para fora da banheira molhando todo o chão do banheiro. A ruiva revirou os olhos e recostou a cabeça na beirada da banheira. "Kili", ela pensou, ainda nem sabia ao certo o que sentia pelo anão, nem pudera o conhecer, ou saber de suas histórias, matar sua curiosidade. Mas um pensamento surgiu.

"Se aquele Elfo pensa que pode me proibir de qualquer coisa ele está muito enganado, e se meus atos o desagradam ele que me expulse do seu reino, Legolas terá que entender que não posse viver assim, presa num castelo e nem posso ao menos escolher quem amar. Se Thranduil quer guerra, ele terá..."

Tauriel agora estava dando um sorriso maléfico, terminou sem banho e vestiu o mesmo vestido, afinal era o único que tinha no momento, mas dessa vez passou alguns minutos arrumando o cabelo em um coque com uma trança embutida e alguns fios soltos na parte da frente, e usou um pouco de pólen extraída da Penny Black para escurecer ao redor dos olhos e também de Acácia branca para esconder a marca da mão do rei. Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do resultado. Então lá se foi uma linda Elfa da floresta ao encontro de um certo jovem anão.

* * *

Quem acha que o próximo tapa que Tauriel vai levar do nosso divo Rei vai ser na bunda levanta a mão \o/

Vou deixar aqui para vocês o link do vestido é o mais claro, onde está branco no caso é verde claro: fs70/f/2013/248/b/f/razas_elficas_de_la_tierra_media_fem_version_by_

Música e vídeo que me serviram de inspiração para esse capitulo: watch?v=fHLzJdyP2j4

PS:Tive que usar essa gambiarra de pólen de flores porque na terra média não tinha maquiagem né gente, me deem um desconto ai.  
PS2: VEJAM ESSE VÍDEO, é desse jeito que imagino Thranduil hahha watch?v=47gIE_AL-2A


	4. Capítulo 4 - New Feelings

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história.

Boa leitura *uu*

* * *

Thranduil estava na ala oeste de seu castelo, que dava para a sala das estrelas onde a sala não era coberta e dava para ter uma bela vista das estrelas e da lua, todas as noites. Era o lugar preferido de Thranduil em seu castelo, sempre ia ali para poder pensar quando tinha problemas demais em sua mente. E dessa vez o problema maior tinha nome. Tauriel, por algum motivo sentia-se tão mal em tê-la machucado, nunca tinha sentido-se assim com nenhum de seus outros suditos, mesmo muitas vezes tendo feito coisa pior com eles do que apenas um tapa. Thranduil era arrogante e não admtia qualquer tipo de comportamento dos Elfos perante ele que não fosse de seu próprio gosto, tudo em seu reino tinha que ser como ele queria e Tauriel ia contra todas suas expectativas, era teimosa, corajosa, até demais para seu gosto e muito ousada. Desde de pequena ela não gostava de seguir ordens, sempre ficava brava ou fazia birra, Thranduil deu um riso triste quando lembrou de uma vez que a pequena Elfa queria pegar seu arco e ir praticar, ela correu por todo o castelo até os guardas a pegarem, naquele dia o Rei Élfico deu uma bela bronca na pequena, ficou sem falar com ele por uma semana até que Legolas a convenceu de vir me pedir para que a ensinasse a atirar com o arco assim como Thranduil estava ensinando Legolas, e ela só tinha 4 anos. Agora que crescera e tornou-se adulta Tauriel estava muito pior, e o Rei Élfico tinha que resolver esse problema antes de algo pior acontecesse, temia que Tauriel fosse embora do castelo. Por mais que não quisesse admitir ele se importava com Tauriel, talvez todos os anos de convívio e tê-la conhecido desde que pequena fizera com que o Elfo tenha criado um tipo de afeição pela ruiva, queria protege-la apesar dela ser difícil com ele e por mais que proibisse seu romance com Legolas ou com o anão, também queria a sua felicidade. Agora o Rei estava em com conflito interno, queria ir até Tauriel e pedir desculpas pelo tapa e por tê-la humilhado, mas por outro lado seu orgulho era maior, nunca fora um Rei muito tolerante e todos sabiam disso, inclusive Tauriel e mesmo assim ela passou com limites com ele. "Mas você também passou." uma voz teimava em aparecer em sua mente o lembrando disso, ele havia decidido, iria procurar Tauriel, iria pedir desculpas pelo tapa, e tentar fazê-la entender que a proibição que ele tinha imposto à ela eram para seu próprio bem. Thranduil saiu da sala das estrelas e foi até a ala leste, onde ficava o quarto de Tauriel, subiu algumas escadas e chegou em frente a porta de mogno, bateu e esperou.

-x-x-

Tauriel já estava chegando nas masmorras onde ficavam as celas, entrou em silêncio, para sua sorte ouvia o ronco alto dos anões adormecidos. Ela foi olhando cela por cela, apesar de estar ali para ver Kili ainda era chefe da Guarda e tinha um dever a cumprir. Chegando perto da cela de Kili este estava acordado ainda e jogava para cima uma pedra pelo que parecia, e pegava novamente, fazia isso repetidas vezes, mas parou quando a ruiva chegou em grente à sua cela e olhou-a de canto de olho.

-A pedra na sua mão, o que é? Perguntou Elfa com curiosidade.

-É um talismã.-Ele respondeu achando um pouco de graça. Tauriel se surpreeendeu um pouco com a resposta, o que um anão fazia com uma talismã?-Tem um feitiço poderoso, se alguém que não seja um anão ler as runas nessa pedra, será amaldiçoado para sempre!-Kili mostrou a pedra para a Elfa rapidamente esticando o braço o basteante para que Taurie pudesse ler as runas. Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos e ele levou a mão para baixo novamente, a Elfa acreditando nas palavras do anão logo quis sair de perto de sua cela e voltar para seu quarto, tinha sido uma ideia idiota ir até ali na verdade.-Ou não.-Disse o anão rapidamente com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, fazendo Tauriel parar rapidamente e encará-lo.-Depende de quanto acredita nessa coisa, é só uma lembrança.-Killi mostrou a pedra novamente. Dessa vez Tauriel também sorriu para ele.-É uma runa, minha mãe me deu para que me lembrasse da minha promessa.-Aquilo despertou a curiosidade da Elfa outra vez.

-Que promessa?

-De que eu voltaria para ela.-Respondeu Killi simplesmente. Tauriel tinha gostado daquilo, queria ficar mais com Kili, descobrir mais sobre ele.-Ela se preocupa, acha que sou inconsequente.-Dessa vez Kili deu um sorriso mais galanteador para Tauriel, ela retribuiu.

-E você é?

-Não.-Falou o anão com o mesmo sorriso, e jogou a runa um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, fazendo esta sair para fora da cela, fazendo com que quase caísse alguns andares a baixo de onde estavam, mas Tauriel foi mais ágil e conseguiu pega-la de súbito. A Elfa pegou a runa do chão e começou a analisa-la. Quando o anão agora bem perto das grades se pronunciou.

-Parece que estão dando uma festa lá em cima.-Disse ele a julgar pelo barulho que ecoava em todo o castelo.

\- É o Mereth-en-Gilith, o banquete das estrelas. Todas as luzes são sagradas para os Elfos.-Disse afastando-se um pouco da cela ainda com a runa em mãos.-Mas os Elfos da floresta amam a luz das estrelas acima das outras.

-Sempre pensei que fosse uma luz fria.-Disse o anão fazendo com que Tauriel voltasse a ele.-Remota e muito distante.

-Ela é memória.-Contrariou Tauriel.-Preciosa e pura, como sua promessa.-Ela terminou entregando a runa para Kili. Houvesse um momento de silêncio entre dos dois enquanto, quando a Elfa deu as costas para ele, pensando se realmente era uma boa ideia estar com anão já que deveria estar no banquete com seu povo, mas algo fez crescer um sentimento dentro dela, de contar suas aventuras para kili, ela voltou-se para ele e começou animada.-Eu andei por ai algumas vezes, além das florestas, nas montanhas a noite. Eu vi o Mundo desaparecer e a luz branca e imortal encher o ar.-Tauriel falava num sussurro enquanto revivia o momento em sua memória.

-Eu via uma Lua de fogo uma vez. Ela surgiu atrás da Terra Parda, enorme. Vermelha e dourada, encheu todo o céu. Estávamos escoltando alguns mercadores de Ered Luin.-Tauriel agora sentava no pé da escada que estava ai lado da cela de Kili para ouvir melhor sua história.-Eles trocavam prataria por peles. Pegamos o Caminho Verde para o Sul, deixando a montanha à nossa esquerda. E ai ela apareceu, uma Lua de fogo gigante, indicando a direção. Um dia eu gostaria de lhe mostrar as cavernas que vimos por lá, cheia de pedras preciosas e trolls, mas é claro, uma dama como você iria querer pisar numa caverna fedida de trolls das montanhas. Iria sujar seu vestido.-Kili agora tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto enquanto olhava Tauriel e sua indignação.

-Acho isso muito engraçado vindo de você, já esqueceu-se de quem era a dama indefesa hoje na floresta?-Tauriel o provocou, tirando o sorriso do rosto de Kili.

-Eu não precisava de sua ajuda, estava tudo sob controle e se tivesse me dado uma faca como eu pedi poderia ter acabado com todas aquelas bragas.-Sua voz saia confiante.

-Nunca daria uma arma a você anão, vocês não são confiáveis.-Disse Tauriel com um sorriso querendo-o provocar mais um pouco.

-Então por que está aqui?-Perguntou o anão serio, o sorriso nos lábios da Elfa diminuíram.

-Eu não sei.-Ela mentiu, e preparou-se para levantar e sair dali.

-Está encantadora nesse vestido Tauriel.-A Elfa parou quando ouviu seu nome, não lembra-se de ter se apresentado para ele.-Quando a vi na floresta não pensei que fosse esse tipo de Elfa, sabe, como seu rei meio hã, "extravagante"-Disse Kili medindo bem as duas palavras. Tauriel deu risada imaginando o que Thranduil faria com o anão se soubesse que este insinuou que ele tinha um comportamento deverás "extravagante", usando as palavras de Kili, mas ela não poderia repreender o anão, se Thranduil não tivesse Legolas como filho, até ela desconfiaria.-E aproposito sou Kili.

-Eu sei.-O anão ficou com a expressão confusa.-Ouvi quando o anão loiro o chamou assim.-Explicou Tauriel indicando a cela ao lado onde se encontrava o outro anão.-E eu não sou esse tipo de Elfa, não ligo para esse tipo de coisa como meu rei, mas eu tive que ir vê-lo e bem, é uma longa história.-Disse a Elfa com a voz cansada lembrando-se da conversa de que teve algumas horas atrás.

-Bem, eu não tenho nenhum compromisso em mente agora sabe.-Kili disse querendo-a incentivar a continuar.

Tauriel contou toda a história do vestido e de tua total falta de sorte que teve naquele dia, e arrancou umas boas risadas de Kili quando falou que teve que andar até o outro lado do castelo com todos os Elfos parando para olhá-la, mas parou a história quando chegou na parte que estava conversando com Thranduil, deixando Kili curioso.

-E o que ele queria com você posso saber?-Kili disse aproximando-se mais das grades.

-Digamos que ele estava me dando um sermão de como eu não deveria me envolver com o filho dele.-Tauriel disse revirando os olhos.

-Ah então tal pai tal filho.

-Como assim?-Perguntou a ruiva confusa.

-O Elfo loiro metido, veio aqui mais cedo falando que eu não poderia falar com você ou me aproximar...-O anão a olhava de forma diferente agora.

-Legolas?-Tauriel surpreendeu-se não achou que o amigo se daria ao trabalho de falar com kili sobre ela.-Bem, mas cá estamos nos dois, quebrando regras.-A Elfa deu uma piscadela para o anão, ele deu um sorriso cumplice como resposta que logo transformou-se em um olhar confuso.

-O que é isso em seu rosto?-Kili perguntou tentando tocar o rosto de Tauriel através das grades, ela se afastou e deu as costas para ele escondendo o rosto.

-Nada.-Disse apressadamente.

-Isso não parece nada.-Ele insistiu.-o que aconteceu?

-Bem...na verdade o rei também me impediu de vê-lo Killi, e eu não sou do tipo de gosto de ser controlada e o rei não é do tipo que gosta de ser desacatado.-A ruiva disse com sorriso triste.

-Ele...te bateu Tauriel?-Kile perguntou perplexo.-Quem esse cretino pensa que é?!Seu eu colocar minhas mãos nele eu vou...

-Você não vai fazer nada Kili, ele é o rei, nem eu ou você podemos fazer nada a respeito.-Ela o cortou.

-Você pode, pode fugir daqui, ir embora e nunca mais voltar, ele é louco Tauriel.-Falou o anão exasperado.-Ou também...pode ir fugir comigo, eu nunca a machucaria.-Continuou ele mais calmo do que antes, e fez e Elfa que estava para o chão encará-lo com surpresa.

-Eu preciso ir.-Tauriel já levantava-se e subia as escas apressadas.

-Espere!Não vá!-Kili gritou mas Tauriel já estava longe e o deixou para trás.

Tauriel agora já perto de seu quarto pensava em como aquela conversa com Kili a abalara, gostou da conversa é claro, sentiu-se confortável com ele e pela primeira vez naquele dia estava em capaz e feliz mas então Thranduil entrou em sua conversa e tudo desabou. Ela sabia que o anão tinha razão, o rei era louco e controlador, queria controlar sua vida, mandar em tudo que ela fazia e até mesmo em seu coração. Mas chegar ao ponto de fugir dele? Fugir de toda sua vida ali, da floresta que ela passara tantos anos protegendo, fugir de Legolas, porque ele nunca aceitaria fugir com ela, ainda mais se ela fosse com Kili. Sabia que seu amigo mais antigo a odiaria para sempre, porém ela poderia seguir seu coração, ser livre de tudo e de todos pois ela não pertencia a ninguém, queria conhecer o Mundo e talvez Kili pudesse proporcionar isso à ela. Mas ela seria tão egoísta a ponto de dar as costas para quem a acolheu o cuidou dela a vida inteira? Tauriel foi tirada deu seus pensamentos quando uma mão agarrou seu braço fazendo-a parar no meio do caminho, era Legolas.

-Eu vi você com o anão.-Disse Legolas sério.

Você estava me espionando?-Ela perguntou indignada e um pouco tensa, imaginando se Legolas teria ouvido toda a conversa, até o final.

-Eu não fiquei para escutar o que você e que seu amigo conversavam, se é o que quer saber.-Legolas a olhou acusador.-Mas estava fazendo um ronda para ver se estava tudo em ordem com os prisioneiros. Achei que meu pai tinha a alertado Tauriel, você não deve envolver-se com esse anão.-Legolas quase cuspiu a última palavra. A Elfa estava cansada de falarem o que ela deve ou não fazer, num movimento ríspido ela soltou-se do aperto de Legolas.

-Sim, graças a você ele me "alertou" sim.- Disse ela ironicamente.-Mas o que você não sabe mellon, é que ele me alertou sobre você também, disse que nunca permitiria que seu filho o príncipe se envolvesse com uma simples Elfa da floresta como eu e você foi ingenuo demais reclamando de Kili quando na verdade cavou sua própria cova. Se me der licença meu príncipe irei para meu quarto agora.-Tauriel saiu sem olhar para trás ou dar mais explicações a Legolas que ficou parado alguns minutos dirigindo tudo sobre aquela conversa.

POV Thranduil

Esperei alguns minutos em frente a porta de Tauriel mas não obtive respostas, bati mais uma vez porém com mais força dessa vez, e nada. Estranho, pensei em entrar mas talvez isso seria intimo demais para meu gosto. Uma Elfa camareira que passava ali me olhou com curiosidade mas logo fez uma grande reverencia abaixou os olhos perante seu rei.

\- A Senhora Tauriel não esta em seu quarto meu rei, ela saiu há algum tempo atrás e por sinal muito bem arrumada, creio que ela esteja no banquete.-Disse a Elfa ainda com o olhar baixo.

Sai, sem responde-la. É claro, com tudo que acontecera tinha esquecido-se completamente do banquete que estava acontecendo no salão de festas, me dirigi até lá, procurei Tauriel com os olhos em meio há vários Elfos mas não a encontrei, não estava em seu habitual lugar na mesa ao lado de Legolas, estranho. Quando cheguei para sentar-me todos levantaram e um gesto pedi para que relaxassem. Legolas estava ao meu lado, olhando para a comida, parecia perturbado. Talvez ele saiba onde Tauriel esta, afinal ele sempre corre atrás ela em todo lugar que ela vá.

-Estranho Tauriel não estar presente no nosso banquete.-Comentei tentando ter alguma resposta dele. Mas Legolas apenas assentiu sem me olhar. Revirei os olhos impaciente.-Por acaso a viu?-Legolas ainda olhava para o prato em sua frente com uma expressão indecisa e então me voltou-se para mim.

-Achei que tinha falado com ela.-Ele falou com um tom um pouco acusador que me incomodou um pouco.

-Como?

-Tauriel, ainda está falando com o anão, acabei de vê-la na ala das celas conversando com ele...-Ela.Nã .Isso.-...Estava linda, parece que se arrumou para vê-lo.-Disse Legolas com um sorriso triste e voz magoada, voltando a atenção para seu prato.

Será que eu sentiria culpa se enviasse Tauriel de presente para os orcs? Como aquela Elfa idiota ousou desrespeitar novamente, indo atrás daquele anão nojento!

-Compreendo...bem, talvez Tauriel não tenha entendido bem o que eu disse para ela.-Falei com a voz mais calma possível.-Mas, falarei com ela novamente assim que possível.-Dei o sorriso mais falso de toda a minha existência. Agora meu filho, tenho alguns assuntos a tratar, se me der licença.-Legolas assentiu.

Subi até meus aposentos sem dar muita atenção a quem estava no meu trajeto. Cheguei até meu quarto e fui até a mesa de bebidas, me servi de um pouco de vinho enquanto tentava me acalmar. Não posso acreditar como fui tolo o bastante pensando que ela realmente merecia meu respeito ou minha gratidão, no momento que eu dou as costas ela vai correndo para os braços daquele anão. Joguei a taça de vinho na parede tamanha era minha raiva de ambos, Tauriel não tinha limites! Pensei em expulsa-la de meu reino, mas provavelmente isso a agradaria muito e até mesmo tentaria libertar aquele anão, do jeito que ela era ousada não duvidava sem um pouco que ela era capaz disso, trair seu próprio povo. A raiva me consumia, poucas vezes qualquer um conseguia me deixar assim, sem mesmo aquele rei anão Thrór quando recusou-me as gemas que eram no meu povo por direito, não Tauriel tinha o poder de deixar-me assim. Mas essa seria a última vez que ela o fazia de tolo, não iria tolerar mais nada vindo dela e com certeza ela iria pagar pelo que vez.

FIM POV Thranduil

Tauriel voltou ao seu quarto, despiu-se do vestido e desfez o coque do cabelo, na verdade sentia-se melhor com ele solto. A ruiva deitou na sua cama mas o sono demorou a vir, sua mente borbulhava com tudo que tinha acontecido hoje, geralmente os dias no reino dos Elfos tende a ser tranquilo, mas hoje em especial foi um caos. Sua bochecha não doía mais e repreendeu-se por não ter escondido bem a marca vermelha. Legolas magoou-se com ela pela segunda vez naquele dia, ela também não tinha gostado dele ir reclamar com o pai dele, mas compreendia seu lado, Legolas apenas estava seguindo seu coração, assim como ela quando foi ver Kili, e foi com um sorriso nos lábios que Tauriel adormeceu quando pensava na conversa que teve com o anão.

* * *

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história.

Boa leitura *uu*


	5. Capítulo 5 - The Trail of Dwarfs

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história.

Me desculpem pelo capítulo curto, prometo que o próximo será maior 3

* * *

No amanhecer no dia seguinte Tauriel já estava fazendo sua ronda pelo castelo quando foi parada por um guarda ofegante que corria em sua direção.

-Senhora Tauriel, os anões fugiram!

-Como assim fugiram?-A Elfa surpresa já estava correndo em direção a ala das celas, quando lá chegou viu que todas as celas estavam abertas e sem nenhum sinal dos anões, a Elfa pensou que era realmente muita incompetência de seus guardas, não podia deixa-los no comando um minuto que tudo já virava uma bagunça.

-Onde está o guardião das chaves?-Ela perguntou impaciente a um dos guardas.

-Ele está na adega Senhora.

-Você, leve um grupo de oito e vigiem as saídas, o resto venha comigo!-Tauriel ordenou, desceu as escadas que levavam até a adega, chegando perto Tauriel pode ouvir o barulho da passagem das cargas, quando chegou na adega pode ver a passagem fechando-se."Droga." Tauriel viu o guardião da chave e mais um Elfo que ela lembrasse de ter visto escoltando o rei uma vez, bêbados e desmaiados em cima da mesa, com várias garradas de vinho sobre eles.

-Acordem seus inúteis!-A Elfa gritou chacoalhando os dois violentamente, os dois Elfos acordaram assustados.-Façam algo de inútil antes que eu decida acabar com seus vidas, chamem Legolas e avisem que os anões fugiram pela passagem das cargas e irão sair pela passagem do rio.-Tauriel disse rapidamente e correu escada acima com um grupo a sua escolta, do andar que estava conseguia ver os anões atravessando a correnteza que levava até a parte de fora do castelo.

A Elfa já estava na parte de fora do castelo correndo em direção ao rio quando ouvir o som do alarme que indicava para fecharem os portões, "parece que os pegaram." Mas o o que ela não esperava ouvir era um dos guardas avisando que orcs estavam atacando, era estranho orcs ultrapassarem os limites do reino e pior ainda era estarem invadindo o castelo ou parte dele ao menos. Mas foi quando ela ouviu o grito de Kili que se apressou, Tauriel chegou ao rio, e o que viu foi um caos, vários orcs atacando os anões que estavam encurralados, presos na entrada do rio já que o portão se fechara antes de conseguirem atravessar. Mas o que realmente preocupou-a foi quando viu Kili caído perto da alavanca que abria e fechava o portão, estava com uma flecha cravada na perna, quando um orc estava pronto para ataca-lo Taurie atingiu o orc com uma flecha do coração, nesse instante o olhar assutado de kili caiu sobre ela. Ela sabia que tinha que salva-lo, afinal ele estava indefeso outra vez, a elfa ia em direção dele matando cada orc que passa por ser caminho tentando atingi-la. Foi quando um dos orcs deu a ordem para que matassem Tauriel que Legolas apareceu atrás das árvores com um grupo de Elfos, os dois Elfos lutavam lado a lado então, como nos velhos tempos. Legolas uma vez criou uma brincadeira, de quem matava mais, ela sempre ganhava, mas desconfiava que o loiro a deixasse ganhar, como o perfeito cavaleiro que era. Todavia nas circunstancias que estavam propor a brincadeira talvez não fosse a melhor das ideias.

Tauriel viu quando Kili conseguiu puxar a alavanca e abrir os portões para os anões passarem, o orc que pelo que parecia ser o líder ordenou que todos os outros fossem atrás nos anões que desciam a correnteza dentro de grandes barris. Legolas também percebeu e foi correndo pela margem do rio perseguindo tanto os anões quanto os orcs, Tauriel fez o mesmo e o seguiu. Enquanto ela matava os orcs fora do rio, Legolas, pulava e se equilibrava em cima das cabeças dos anões que estavam nos barris dentro do rio, ele matava os orcs por ali mesmo, Tauriel sempre se impressionava como Legolas era ágil com o arco, ela se considerava boa, mas ele era realmente muito melhor. Os anões já estavam muito distantes e a correnteza só os deixava mais rápidos, o Elfo achou melhor deixar que eles fossem, pelo menos assim não teria mais que se preocupar com com Tauriel e aquele anão. Legolas estava perdido em pensamentos quando não percebeu que um orc aproximava-se dele sorrateiramente e lançou-lhe uma flecha, contudo Tauriel foi mais rápida lançado uma flecha que ricocheteou a flecha do orc. A Elfa saltou para cima do orc deixando-o de joelhos e estava pronta para lhe cortar a garganta quando Legolas a impediu.

-Tauriel! Dartho! Ú-no hono. Ho hebo cuin.[Tauriel! espere! Este não. Mantenha-o vivo.]

Legolas deu meio volta preparando-se para voltar ao castelo, mas não antes de perceber que todos os orcs estavam descendo rio a baixo em caçada aos anões, o Elfo olhou para Tauriel que tinha uma expressão preocupada e que logo se desfez quando percebeu que Legolas a olhava.

-x-x-

Na sala do trono Thranduil aguardava noticias dos anões, esperava que pelo menos Tauriel e Legolas tenham sido competentes o bastante para que não houvesse erros, era incrível que em menos de um dia que aqueles anões entraram em seu castelo tantos problemas tenham surgido. O Rei Élfico se repreendia agora por não ter matado Thórin e sua laia quando coloraram os pés em sua fortaleza, já que não conseguiria suas gemas mesmo, por hora, pelo menos poderia matar uma bando de anões, aquilo divertiria seu dia. Todavia se Thórin chegasse vivo até a Montanha Solitária e por algum milagre conseguisse matar o terrível dragão Smaug ele poderia muito bem entrar naquela fortaleza, matar os anões e recuperar suas pedras preciosas. Não que ele mesmo não pudesse matar o dragão, Smaug não era pariu para ele desde que Thranduil matou Ancalagon, o Negro nas montanhas de Angband, era o mais poderoso no exército dos dragões mas ele lembrava do dia em que houve uma batalha no ar, o dia e a noite toda, a quantidade de perda de sangue Élfico que perdera era inestimável e por mais que Smaug não fosse Ancalagon ainda sim era um dragão e seu poder de destruição não deveria ser subestimável, perder seu exército não estava nos planos de Thranduil. No entanto outro pensamento surgiu na mente de do rei, e se Tauriel tivesse planejado toda a fuga com o anão a qual ela estaria apaixonada? Ele poderia ser capaz disso? Sim, poderia. E agora se ela ainda estivesse no castelo só estaria esperando o momento certo para fugir e encontrar o seu amado anão. A mente de Thranduil estava em trevas enquanto imaginava tudo de ruim que Tauriel poderia fazer eu já ter feito, tramando contra ele, uma horda de sentimentos tomaram conta de seu frio coração, raiva, desprezo, decepção, mágoa, frustração e até mesmo ciúmes passaram pelo rei. Thranduil que estava sentando em seu trono com os mãos nas têmporas que estouravam, levou a sua atenção para Legolas que chegava em sua sala, logo atrás estava Tauriel escoltando um orc, os dois Elfos se encararam por alguns segundos e Tauriel fez um breve reverencia baixando o olhar. Thranduil saiu de seu trono e foi até o encontro de Legolas.

POV Thranduil

-Pai, os anões fugiram, quando íamos captura-los mas um grupo de trinta orcs surgiu, por algum motivo eles estavam caçando os anões, matamos alguns, mas no caos os anões conseguiram escapar.-Legolas me falava com cautela. Não me importava um os anões, era bom por um lado que eles não estivessem mais em meu castelo mas os orcs em meu dominio, aquilo sim me preocupava. Fiz um gesto para que Tauriel soltasse o orc, Legolas e pegou e forçou ele a ficar de joelhos em frente a Tauriel. Legolas estava de costas para mim com uma faca na garganta do orc segurando-o pela cabeça, então não pode ver o olhar que eu dava para Tauriel, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim, "abusada" e voltou sua atenção para o orc.

-Tal é a natureza do mal, lá fora na vasta ignorância do Mundo ela apodrece e se alastra.-Caminhei ao redor do orc enquanto falava calmamente.-Uma sombra que cresce na escuridão, uma malícia incansável, tão negra quanto a inevitável chegada da noite.-Passei por trás de Legolas e retornei ao meu lugar de inicio.-Assim sempre foi, assim sempre será. Com o tempo todas as coisas vis aparecem.- Falei friamente enquanto cruzava os braços em meu peito.

-Vocês perseguiam uma companhia de treze anões, por quê?-Questionou Legolas ao orc.

-Não são treze, não mais. O mais jovem, o arqueiro de cabelos negros, foi atingido por uma flecha Morgor.-O orc falava olhando especialmente para Tauriel, não só ele mas assim eu como Legolas também esperávamos alguma reação dela.-Há veneno em seu sangue, ele perecerá em breve.

-Responda a pergunta escória.-Disse Tauriel simplesmente, sem demostrar outras reações.

-Eu não respondo aos cães Elfa!-Gritou o anão, Tauriel irritou-se e sacou a faca. Minha vontade era de cravar minha espada pela garganta daquele orc desprezível, apenas eu posso falar assim com Tauriel.

-Eu acho melhor não a contrariar.-Disse Legolas ao orc.

-Gosta de matar coisas orc?-Tauriel perguntou cinicamente.-Gosta da morte? Então vou da-la a você!-Tauriel gritou avançando rapidamente no orc.

Farn![Chega]-Gritei antes que ela o matasse, Tauriel parou centímetros do orc.- Tauriel, ego! Gwao hi![Tauriel, saia! Vá agora!]-Ela me fuzilava com o olhar, depois eu me resolveria com ela, não tinha me esquecido de sua ida a cela do anão. Enquando Tauriel passava por mim para sair da sala segurei seu braço e me aproximei.-Espero que você não tenha nada a ver com a fuga desses anões, ou irá se arrepender.-Sussurrei em seu ouvido para que só ela ouvisse e a soltei, Legolas me olhou com curiosidade.-Não me importo com um anão morte.-Disse alto suficiente para que Tauriel pudesse ouvir antes de sair.-Responda a pergunta, não tem nada a temer. Diga-nos o que sabe e eu o libertarei.

-Você tinha ordens para mata-los, por que? O que Thórin significa para você?-Legolas perguntou.

-Aquele reles anão jamais se tornara o rei.-Cuspiu o orc.

-Rei? Não existe rei sobre a Montanha e nunca existira.-Legolas falava enquanto me aproximava do orc.-Ninguém se atrevera a entrar em Erebor enquanto o dragão viver.

-Você não sabe de nada. Seu Mundo vai queimar.

-Do que você está falando? Diga!-Legolas parecia confuso.

-Nossa era chegou outra vez. Meu mestre é servo do Único, você entende agora Elfo?-Ele falava comigo.-Sua morte está próxima, as chamas da guerra estão próximas!-O orc começou a rir, mas logo foi cortado, literalmente, quando decepei a sua cabeça como queria ter feito a algum tempo atrás.

-Por que fez isso? Você prometeu que o libertaria.-Legolas disse enquanto jogava a cabeça no orc no chão.

-E libertei. Eu libertei sua cabeça nojenta de seu corpo miserável- Disse presunçosamente enquanto pisava no corpo no orc que ainda se contorcia.

-O orc podia nos contar mais.

-Não havia nada mais que ele pudesse me contar.-Falava enquanto descia as escadas e saia da sala do trono.

-O que ele quis dizer com as chamas da guerra?

-Que eles planejam usar uma arma tão grandiosa, que ela destruirá tudo em seu caminho. Quero a vigília redobrada em nossas fronteiras, todas as estradas e rios, nada se move sem que eu fique sabendo. Ninguém entra neste reino, e ninguém sai dele.- E isso incluiria principalmente Tauriel.

FIM POV Thranduil

Legolas, estava dando as novas ordens de seu pai para todos os guardar do castelo, procurava Tauriel em seu quarto para avisar o que seu pai tinha falado e também conversar a respeito do que o orc tinha dito. Bateu na porta do quarto da Elfa mas ninguém respondeu, procurou-a por alguns lugares do castelo e nada, talvez ela já soubesse das ordens do rei e estivesse fazendo patrulha nos andares inferiores. Foi até o hall de entrada do castelo e viu que os portões ainda estavam abertos.

-Holo in ennyn! Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-Aran![Fechem os portões! Mantenha-os fechados por ordem do Rei.]-Legolas ordenou aos guarda dos portões.

-Man os Tauriel?[E quanto à Tauriel?]-Perguntou um dos guardas.

-Man os sen?[O que tem ela?].

-Edevín eb enedhor na gû a megil. En ú-nandollen.[ Ela saiu antes do meio-dia, armada com seu arco e espada. E ainda não retornou.]-Respondeu o guarda.

Legolas olhou para fora do portão tentando ver se Tauriel pudesse estar por ali, mas sabia que era perde de tempo, ela foi atrás do anão que estava ferido, talvez o coração dela realmente pertencesse a ele. Legolas mesmo magoado não poderia deixar Tauriel ir sozinha atrás de trinte orcs, ela era boa mas seriam muitos para ela enfrentar sozinha. Legolas correu pelo castelo em busca de seu pai, parou para perguntar a um guarda se o tinha visto e este o informa que ele estaria na biblioteca. Chegando lá Legolas viu seu pai sentado com vários livros antigos que Legolas reconhecera ser da Segunda Era, Thranduil estava lendo atentamente quando se prenunciou.

-O que quer Legolas? Seja rápido, estou muito ocupado.-Peguntou o rei sem tirar os olhos do que estava lendo.

-É Tauriel, acho que ela não soube de suas novas ordens.-Disse o príncipe meio indeciso, talvez devesse ter ido procurar Tauriel sem a permissão do pai.

-E?-O rei ainda continua a ler.

-Ela saiu do castelo, armada antes do meio dia e ainda não voltou. Mas eu posso ir buscá-la e convence-la a voltar, sei que ela só foi embora para tentar ajudar o anão, deixei-me ir busca-la meu pai.-Legolas pedia ao pai com a esperança deste entende-lo.

-Não precisa ir busca-la Legolas.-Falou o rei calmamente ainda com a atenção ao livro, Legolas estava se preparando para contraria-lo e dizer que Tauriel não poderia ficar sozinha com tantos orcs por perto, mas o rei foi mais rápido.-Eu irei.-Disse o rei agora olhando para Legolas com um pequeno sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

* * *

Eaaaaiii?Gostaram?Odiaram? Peço desculpas mais uma vez pelo capítulo curto .

Hmmm o que será que Thranduil está planejando?Safadenho u.ú

Comentem plss.


	6. Capítulo 6 -The Moonstone

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história.

Primeiramente queria me desculpar pela demora deste capítulo sair, me perdoem x_x

Espero que aproveitem a leitura e não deixem de comentar o que acharem.  
Beijuss

* * *

Alguns minutos depois de Tauriel ter sido expulsa da sala do trono por Thranduil ela já estava certa do que tinha que fazer, por um pouco apreensiva, A única salvação de Kili era ela, sabia que nenhum outro Elfo da floresta o ajudaria e como ele não tinha muito tempo também não poderia procurar outro reino de Elfos e obviamente conhecendo o pouco que ela conhecia de Kili ele nunca iria procurar a ajuda de um Elfo de bom grado. Esses anões eram muito teimosos, de qualquer forma a Elfa tinha que ajudar, mesmo que custasse sua vida, ela sabia que provavelmente nunca voltaria ao castelo, Thranduil não iria permitir sua volta e provavelmente ele a odiaria para sempre "Ele já me odeia mesmo", sim, era o certo a se fazer. Tauriel foi até seu quarto, equipou-se com arco, espada e facas Élficas, saindo de seu quarto ouviu alguns guardas mencionando as novas ordens do rei, provavelmente nem todos os guardas ainda sabiam das novas ordens, com sorte os guardas do portão ainda estariam desavisados. E ruiva desceu as escadas, passou pelo hall de entrada e não ouviu nenhuma reclamação dos guardas, agradeceu mentalmente e caminhou rumo a floresta, tentando seguir os rastros da companhia dos anões.

-x-x-

Thranduil estava indo até seu escritório quando avistou Legolas e mais cinco guardas a sua escolta, Legolas viu o pai que fez sinal para que ele parasse.

-Estamos todos prontos.-Disse Legolas enquanto chegava para perto do pai.

-Prontos para que posso saber?-Perguntou Thranduil fingindo confusão, sabia exatamente o que o filho estava planejando.

-Para ir buscar Tauriel é claro. Esse era seu plano não?

-Exato Legolas, meu plano, eu irei sozinho.

-O que?! Você não pode ir sozinho, é o rei! Não pode ficar sem sua guarda.-Legolas questiona o pai mais alto do que pretendia.

-Primeiro, nunca use esse tom de voz comigo.-Disse Thranduil ameaçadoramente chegando mais perto do príncipe.-Segundo, você tem razão eu sou o rei, mais velho e mais poderosos que todos juntos aqui, uma guarda de cinco Elfos e você Legolas não irão mudar nada.- O Rei disse enquanto dava as costas para o filho trilhando novamente seu caminho ao escritório, mas antes.-E aliás eu quero falar a sós com Tauriel.-

-É estranho que você agora fale tanto com ela pai ou esteja tão preocupado a ponto de ir buscá-la pessoalmente-Legolas dizia em tom acusador.

Thranduil deu meia volta e chegou frente a frente do filho rapidamente, estava irritado com as insinuações.

-Eu vou buscá-la pessoalmente porque ela é minha Capitã da Guarda e em tempos de trevas que estão por vir eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder minha mais ardilosa guerreira só porque ela se apaixonou por um anão, Tauriel pertence ao Reino da Floresta e logo quando ela perceber que essa fascinação pelo anão for apenas passageira ela irá querer estar junto com seu povo. -Disse Thranduil alterado.-É por isso que me preocupo por ela, porque se fosse por você meu filho, tão cego que está de amores por ela, provavelmente já teria a seguido e ajudado a salvar o anão e no fim ainda nem a teria.-Agora o rei se afastava no filho recompondo-se e voltou a falar calmamente.-Tauriel está agindo pelo coração, por seus sentimentos, ela não precisa de alguém que faça tudo que ela deseja e sim alguém que a ajude a enxergar o caminho certo e é por isso que irei busca-la Legolas.-Dessa vez o rei seguiu seu caminho passando sem olhar para os guardas que presenciaram toda a cena de humilhação que o príncipe teve. Legolas olhava para o nada, perplexo.

O rei finalmente tinha chego ao seu escritório, sentia-se irritado pela conversa que acabara de ter com o seu filho, mas também sentia-se estranho pois nunca tinha falado tais coisas em voz alta ou até mesmo pensado sobre elas, era verdade que tinha se irritado profundamento com Tauriel e toda sua falta de respeito e principalmente por ela contraria-lo indo ver o anão, mas não pensava que realmente se preocupasse tanto com ela, será que estaria fazendo papel de bobo indo atrás da Elfa pessoalmente? Talvez aquela atitude geraria muitos boatos das verdadeiras intenções dele com Tauriel, até mesmo o filho já tinha insinuado algumas coisas ao seu respeito. Mas ele era o rei, não importava se surgiriam boatos ou não sobre ele e Tauriel, isso só mostraria o quanto o rei é desejado por muitas em seu reino, até mesmo a atenção na jovem Capitã da Guarda ele tinha despertado afinal, pensou o rei com um sorriso vitorioso, "Mas é você quem está indo atrás dela", era verdade o Elfo não tinha pensando por esse lado ainda, talvez ele fosse fazer papel de tolo correndo atrás da Elfa que corri atrás do anão, "Bela história de amor" o rei revirou os olhos e bufou. Mas desde que quando tudo isso se tornou entre ele e Tauriel estarem ou não envolvidos romanticamente? Aquilo o perturbou, nunca tinha pensado na Elfa dessa forma, até então para Thranduil ela só um problema, um grande problema, desde quando as coisas tinham mudado? Desde quando começou a preocupar-se tanto com quem ela deveria ou não envolver-se ou se preocupar com a segurança dela? Pois verdade seja dita, ele não queria ir apenas para ela não ir atrás dos anões, mas também por causa dos orcs, ela tinha sido idiota de ter ido sozinha nessa missão, será que ele se preocupava tanto assim? "Não seja idiota Thranduil, Legolas apenas minhocas em sua cabeça quando insinuou aquilo, você não se preocupa com Tauriel, apenas quer vê-la sofrer com o que você preparou para ela." Logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos e lembrou-se do real motivo de ter ido até seu escritório. Vasculhou algumas gavetas mas não encontrou nada, apenas alguns papéis muito antigos,foi até a comoda que tinha do outro lado do comodo, abriu todas mas também não achou o que queria. Não tinha tempo a perder, tinha que achar logo o que queria senão Tauriel já estaria longe demais para poder alcançar. Era estranho, desde que seu pai, Oropher, tinha o presenteado com tal artefato não se lembrava de ter guardado em outro lugar, lembrasse ainda das palavras do pai "Dê a quem seu coração pertencer, assim sempre poderá tê-la junto consigo.", obviamente que o rei não amava Tauriel, mas ainda sim iria servir para algum propósito. O rei estava sentado em sua mesa se repreendendo mentalmente por ter escondido tão bem, deu um soco de frustração na mesa e logo em seguida ouviu um "click" de uma fechadura se abrindo, o Elfo colocou as duas mãos sob a mesa procurando alguma abertura foi quando achou que pegou o conteúdo que estava lá dentro, tinha esquecido-se completamente esconderijo secreto. Pegou a caixa que lá estava e a deixou sobre a mesa, era uma antiga e pequena caixa de madeira, tantos nas laterais quanto a parte de cima era cravejadas de galhadas prateadas, em toda a circunferência havia escrituras quenya antigas e no meio um cadeado, porém sem abertura para chave, Thranduil passou seu anel em frente o cadeado e esse se abriu magicamente. Então lá estava ela, perfeita como a última vez que o rei tinha visto. Pegou-a e guardou entre suas vestes, saiu do escritório e foi direito ao hall de entrada e saiu pelos portões, teria que ir a pé em busca da Elfa já que o caminho cheio de pedras e pelo rio não seria fácil para seu cervo passar. "Você irá adorar o presente Tauriel querida." pensou maliciosamente.

-x-x-

Tauriel sabia que era loucura o que acabar de fazer, fugir assim, nem ela mesmo que acreditava no tamanho de sua coragem mas estava adorando aquela sensação, pela primeira vez em seiscentos anos a Elfa sentia-se livre e nada poderia estragar isso. A ruiva corria pela margem de pedras no rio quando avistou sangue entre umas dessas pedras, esperava que não fosse de Kili mas as chance eram pequenas sem aviso Tauriel sente uma presença atrás dela, instintivamente ela arma seu arco e fica em posição de ataque quando vira-se para trás, mas nada havia lá. Quando ela corrige sem caminho novamente o choque a atigiu. Há poucos metros em sua frente sentado preguiçosamente em uma pedra, estava o rei Thranduil,trajado de suas vestes vinho, as mesmas que ela tinha visto mais cedo no mesmo dia, ele estava com os braços cruzados no peito e se parecia estar divertindo-se com a surpresa da Elfa.

-Olá querida.-Thranduil falou divertido.-Estava me perguntando se você iria se demorar mais um pouco, já estava ficando cansado de esperar.

-C..como chegou aqui antes de mim? Eu saí a horas.-Tauriel ainda encontrava-se em choque, as palavras mal saiam de sua boca.

-Eu sou o rei, digamos que tenho meus meios, mas agora vamos, não temos mais tempo a perder.-Falou o Elfa que jé estava levantando da pedra.

-O que? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum vou você!-A Elfa recuperou-se do choque e falou em alto e bom tom, sua personalidade era forte e cativante, Thranduil sabia que ela não ia deixar-se voltar facilmente, mas ele estava preparado para isso de qualquer forma.

-Ah você vai sim.-

-Não!Não estamos mais do castelo e eu atarei mais suas ordens, meu rei-Tauriel enfatizou as últimas palavras cinicamente.-Se me der licença eu preciso ir.-A Elfa ia seguir seu caminho, mas quando começou a andar o rei andava de forma imponente de sua direção, peito estufado e cabeça erguida "Ele adora um drama."pensou a Elfa revirando os olhos. Enquanto ele se aproximava ela dava passos para trás, até que Tauriel parou quando encostou em algo maciço e úmido, olhando para trás era uma grande parede de pedra que bloqueava seu caminho quando voltou-se para o rei este já estava a a centímetros de seu rosto a encarando. Ela estava tensa com aquele estranho contado tão intimo e mais ainda com o olhar penetrante que seu rei pousava sobre ela, a Elfa virou o rosto para o lado para não ter mais que encará-lo. Thranduil nunca a olhara assim de tão perto, seus grandes olhos pareciam esmeraldas brilhantes, eles o fascinavam, quando ela virou o rosto ele pode ter uma visão melhor de seu pescoço alvo e muito convidativo para um beijo ou dois, ou vários..."O que? nada de beijo, era mais convidativo para ser apertado, isso sim seria uma boa ideia".

-Você vai comigo nem que eu tenha que te arrastar.-O rei sussurrava no ouvido da Elfa de forma cortante. Na mesma hora a Elfa o olhou desafiante, o Rei Élfico não tinha diminuído nenhum centímetro da aproximação.

-Você não pode me obrigar!-Rebateu Tauriel.

-Não posso? Eu acho que posso sim.-Ela estava com aquele velho sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

-E o que pode fazer então, posso saber.-Tauriel perguntou cinicamente, com as mas na cintura, o rei achou graça parecia que tinha voltado na infância da Elfa, ela tinha mania de fazer o mesmo gesto quando o desafiava.

-Posso fazer muitas coisas com você.-Ele disse sedutoramente, aproximando-se ainda mais de Tauriel enquanto caia seu olhar para os lábios da jovem, que esta instintivamente os umedeceu, Thranduil pousou uma de suas mãos atrás na nuca da Elfa que agora fechara os olhos, quando o Elfo estava a milímetros do rosto da ruiva, que conseguia sentir a respiração quente dele em seus lábios. "Click", um barulho de algo fechando-se fez Tauriel abrir os olhos e despertar daquele transe, o rei a olhava divertido e secretamente muito interessado na reação da Elfa a sua aproximação, ele agora afastou-se dela ainda a encarado. Tauriel ainda encostada na parede o fitava perplexa, não acreditava no que ele tinha acabado de fazer, ou pelo menos quase feito e também não acretiva como ela tinha se rendido tão fácil mas sua perplexidade foi mudada para confusão quando olhou para baixo em seu pulso esquerdo. Lá estava ela, uma linda pulseira de arabescos prateada,com algumas pequenas pedras brancas cravas ao seu redor mas apenas um uma única pedra maior centralizada bem no meio e que emitia uma forte luz branca e no lugar de que era para estar seu fecho não tinha nada era como se tivesse desaparecido, moldava perfeitamente seu pulso, como se tivesse sido feito para ela.

-O que é isso?-Ela perguntou confusa e ainda uma pouco atorada pelo acontecimento.

-Gond u-Rána.[Pedra da Lua]-Ele disse simplesmente.

-E por que você me deu?-Tauriel pergunta desconfiada.

-Ela faz par com o meu anel.-Thranduil mostrou o anel em sua mão que tinha uma pedra idêntica a da pulseira que agora também brilhava.-É para sua proteção-Ele disse seriamente para a surpresa da Elfa, ele riu da cara dela.-Mentira... na verdade com ela agora eu posso saber com quem e onde você está, o que você estará fazendo e...-Ele fez uma pausa aproximando-se dela novamente.- também o que você está sentindo-Ele olhou para a pulseira e ela fez o mesmo, a luz branca tinha que apagado e agora a pedra transparente começava a ter uma coloração rosa, quando o Elfo ergueu seu olhar com uma sobrancelha arqueada para a ruiva para a ruiva a cor da pedra mudou drasticamente para um amarelo forte.-É um presente.-Concluiu o rei sorrindo maldosamente e afastando-se da Elfa.

-Um presente?!Isso é uma prisão, você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo!-A ruiva gritou. Thranduil sabia que aquilo seria pior que do qualquer castigo que ele pudesse dar a ela em seu castelo, o que Tauriel mais presava era sua liberdade, independência e privacidade, agora ela não tinha nada disso."Ah...como a vingança é doce." o rei sentia-se extremamente feliz agora e demostrava isso, o que só fazia a Elfa ficar com mais raiva, a pedra em sua pulseira brilhava em vermelho sangue. Ela olhava para o rei e para a pulseira várias vezes pensando no que poderia fazer, num pensamento a Elfa pegou sua faca colando em baixo da pulseira e puxou tentando em vão arrebentá-la, largou a faca e puxou com a mão, nada, quando estava procurando alguma pedra para mais algumas tentativas o rei a cortou.

-Não adianta tentar tirá-la, ela só irá abrir quando quem colocou quiser que ela abra, no caso, eu. E eu não sinto vontade nenhuma de tirá-la agora, fica tão bem em você Tauriel.- o Rei Élfico não contia-se de tanto entusiasmo.-Agora vamos, já perdemos muito tempo aqui.-Ele disse voltando a ficar sério como de costume.

-Se eu já não ia a lugar nenhum com você, agora muito menos!-Tauriel passou por ele como um furacão-Vai ter que me levar arrastada mesmo se quiser que eu vá com você!-Tauriel gritou para o rei ouvir, pois já estava alguns metros dele.-Idiota-falou baixo para sí mesma.

-Não seja por isso.-Thranduil disse muito mais perto do que ela achava que ele estava, enquanto a pegava no colo, um braço em volta de sua costas enquanto o outro envolvia suas pernas.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Ficou louco?! A idade começou a afetar sua mente e...-Tauriel protestava e debatia-se mas parou quando o rei a olhava friamente.

-Estou sendo muito paciente com você Tauriel, mas não esqueça-se com quem está falando e pare de se comportar como uma criança mimada.-Tauriel abaixou o olhar envergonhada e calou-se. O Elfo continuou o caminho, continuavam calados por alguns minutos, entretanto quando Thranduil teve que atravessar o rio pulando entre as pedras que estavam dentro deste Tauriel começou a resmungar.

-Você vai acabar nos derrubando no rio e teremos que voltar nus ao castelo.-Ela reclamava feito uma criança. O rei já no solo, virou a cabela olhando para ela e deu um sorriso maroto.

-Não seria uma má ideia.-As buchelas de Tauriel tomaram-se a cor rubra.-Porém, nunca te deixaria cair dos meus braços.-Ele a olhou seriamente. Mas ambos desviaram o olhar, aquela conversa estava tornando-se realmente muito estranha para os dois. Para tentar quebrar aquela tensão Thranduil solta Tauriel dos braços, fazendo-a cair de bunda na terra úmida.

-Hey! O que aconteceu com "nunca te deixaria cair dos meus braços?"-A ruiva falou tentando imitar a voz do rei enquanto levantava-se do chão.

-É, mas eu cansei de te carregar, acho que você precisa começar uma dieta.-Ele tenta provocá-la mas em resposta ela só revira os olhos. Na verdade O rei só quis tentar não ficar em contato físico mais com ela, aquilo estava-lo perturbando, quando pensou em ir buscá-la estava com tanta raiva da Elfa que poderia até mesmo matá-la, entretanto quando a viu a raiva passou instantaneamente, tudo que ficou era o sentimento te perturbá-la e aproximar-se da ruiva até mesmo tinha esquecido-se dela com o anão. Caminharam lado a lado em silencio por algum tempo até chegarem em um caminho fechado um muitos galhos, o rei enroscava-se em cada lugar que passava, praguejando por ter vindo com aquela maldita túnica real. Tauriel quando percebeu riu dele.

-Rindo do seu rei? Está querendo passar uma noite na cela?-Perguntou Thranduil mal humorado.

-A culpa não é minha se meu rei é tão desastrado.-Disse Tauriel ainda entre risos, o rei nunca tinha percebido como ela ficava linda quando sorria.

-Me desculpe pelo tapa no outro dia, não era minha intenção magoa-la.-A Elfa parou de sorrir instantaneamente. E apenas assentiu.

Não houve mais conversas até quando chegaram ao castelo, Legolas estava esperando por eles perto dos portões, quando os veio na direção de ambos. O príncipe abraçou Tauriel fortemente quando a viu a pegando de surpresa, aquilo incomodou Thranduil profundamente mas não demonstrou reação alguma.

-Você é loca Tauriel? Ir atrás de trinta orcs sozinha? Perdeu o juízo.-Legolas agora começava a ficar meio irritado com ela.

-Acho que Tauriel já teve discussões demais por hoje Legolas, amanhã você pode interroga-la o quanto quiser.-Disse o rei quando percebeu o desconforto de Tauriel denunciado pela pulseira que brilhava um vermelho claro. Ele recebeu um olhar de agradecimento dela.

-Bem, é claro. Desculpe pelo inconveniente.-Disse Legolas cordialmente.

-Irei para meu quarto agora, se meu dão licença, Legolas, meu rei-Tauriel fez uma pequena reverencia e retirou-se do hall, deixando dos Elfos loiros olhando-a partir.

-x-x-

Naquela noite Tauriel não tinha conseguido pregar o olho pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia, ela sentia-se estranha em relação ao rei toda aquela aproximação e bom humor dele não eram normais, ele nunca a tratará de tal forma antes em todo o tempo que estivera em seu reino. A Elfa tinha que admitir que estar tão próxima a ela casou sensações nela jamais sentidas antes e a vontade de beijá-lo então? Aquilo tinha sido loucura se ele tivesse se aproximado um pouco mais ela estaria beijando o seu próprio rei e o pior era que ele tinha percebido tudo, provavelmente ele só estava querendo brincar com seus sentimentos e torturá-la por ir atrás de Kili. "Kili" tinha esquecido-se dele por um bom tempo, se culpara por isso, ele ainda precisava de sua ajuda e agora ela não sabia o que fazer, se ela tentasse fugir novamente o rei iria atrás de seus passos e ela imaginava que dessa vez ele não seria assim tão compreensivo com ela. Olhou para seu pulso, a pedra antes brilhante agora só tinha uma coloração rosa opaca, mas que não deixava de ser bonita também, toda vez que pensava do rei a pedra começava com tal coloração, desejava saber o que significava e se fosse o que a Elfa estivesse pensando desejava que o rei não soubesse.

Alguns andares de distância dali Thranduil estava em sua sacada, olhando a luz das estrelas, quando olhou para seu próprio anel viu que este estava começando a ter uma coloração rosa era estranho será que Tauriel estava com alguém? Seu pai lhe ensinara um encantamento para que eu pudesse ver onde a pessoa que estivesse com o outro par estava, pequenos flashes de Tauriel em seu quarto deitada em sua cama apareciam na mente do rei, não era nada nítido mas já podia-se ter uma noção do que ela estaria fazendo, o melhor é que ela estava sozinha e pela primeira vez em muito tempo um sorriso sincero formou-se nos lábios do rei

* * *

Fala sério, Thranduil lacrou com todo mundo nesse capítulo kkkkkkk

Essa é a pulseira(na verdade é uma tiara mas eu adaptei u.u) porém ela só não tem o laço, é como se ela fosse sem fecho mesmo: .

E o anel do Thranduil é esse daqui, é o que ele usa nos filmes: i00. img/pb/951/880/191/1191880951_

Quanto as corres vou deixar a relação aqui em baixo, mas é extremamente importante que entendam que a tonalidade de cor influencia no que ela estará sentindo. Mas não se preocupem em decorar todas as cores, na história mesmo eu irei falando o sentimento que ela esteja sentido se não foi evidente, contudo deixo a relação das cores só para vocês terem uma noção.

Branca/transparente:Normal;  
Preto: Estresse, tensão, doença;  
cinza: Cansaço, tristeza, ansiosa, medo;  
Verde claro:Feliz, tranquila;  
Verde escuro: Alerta, envolvida, curiosa;  
Azul claro: Confiante, corajosa;  
Vermelho claro: desconforto, desanimo, preocupação, mal humor;  
Vermelho sangue: Raiva, irritação, fúria;  
Amarelo: Vergonha, angustia;  
Rosa claro: Interessado, sedutor, amorosa;  
Púrpura escuro: Sensual, desejo, romântico.


	7. Capítulo 7 - O Beijo

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história

* * *

Tauriel estava inquieta, não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, haviam muitas preocupações em sua mente, já passava da meia noite e ela ainda estava naquele empasse, pensou em várias coisas que poderia falar para o rei para que este pudesse deixá-la ir atrás de Kili, seu tempo já estava esgotando-se e ainda tem tinha nenhuma ideia concreta, ainda mais com Thranduil agindo daquele jeito com ela, de certa forma ele gostou daquilo e queria que acontecesse com mais frequência, era bom quando ele não a tratava como uma qualquer, apreciava a atenção de seu rei para com ela mas a Elfa nunca ia deixar que ele soubesse. Desistindo de pegar no sono levantou da cama, e colocou apenas um robe preto por cima da camisola de cetim prata que ela usava, não colocou nada nos pés, gostava da sensação fria que o mármore do castelo causava em seus pés, aquilo a acalmava. Quando era mais nova fazia muito isso, andava pelos corredores do castelo até ficar com sono o bastante e voltava para o quarto, aquele lugar sempre a encantava desde pequena e ficava ainda melhor com os corredores vazios. Saindo de seu quarto a ruiva agradeceu por não ter nenhum guarda de patrulha, andou sem rumo pelo castelo, um um certo rei pairava por sua mente até que Tauriel se encontrou na sala das estrelas, não lembrava de como tinha chego ali, quando a Elfa se perdia em pensamentos, ela literalmente "se perdia". Mas de qualquer forma ali era um bom lugar para se estar, aquela sala era uma das que ficava na parte mais alta do castelo para ter uma visão ampla das estrelas já que o castelo de Mirkwood era quase inteiro subterrâneo. Tauriel aproximou-se do parapeito feito de pedra da sala, passou algum tempo apreciando luz das estrelas, aquilo a acalmava e dava paz para a Elfa. Fechando os olhos a ruiva sentia a brisa fria em seu rosto, fazendo seus cabelos voarem com o vento. Tauriel sentiu alguém chegando por trás dela, ela sorriu já imaginando quem fosse, aquela pulseira pelo visto funcionava mesmo.

-Pelo que conheço de você, até que demorou para me encontrar.-Disse a Elfa zombeteira ainda com os olhos fechados.

-É mesmo?-Aquela voz não era de quem ela esperava, Tauriel abriu os olhos e virou-se rapidamente para ver o Elfo que acabará de chegar.

-Legolas...o que faz aqui?-A pedra da pulseira antes verde clara agora começou a tomar um tom de vermelho muito claro. Se enganara, ele não se importava com o que ela estava sentindo só tinha dado aquela pulseira a ela para impedi-la de ir até Kili.

-Estava fazendo uma ronda e te vi aqui...parece que esperava outra pessoa.-O Elfo disse curioso andando até o lado dela e também se encosta no parapeito.

-Não, é claro que não.-Diz a Elfa com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e volta a olhar as estrelas, os dois ficaram observando as lindas constelações por alguns minutos, a Elfa estava começando a ficar meio tensa assim como sua pedra mudava para cinza, Tauriel olhando para pulseira estava começando a odiar como aquela pulseira a entregava, mudou de cor mais uma vez, vermelho, a Elfa revirou os olhos.

-O que aconteceu entre você e meu pai hoje?-Legolas tirou a atenção da Elfa da pulseira.

-Como assim?

-Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém Tauriel, você estava diferente quando voltou hoje. Aconteceu...hm...algo entre vocês?-Legolas falava sem jeito tentando escolher suas palavras.

-O que?! -Espantou-se a Elfa entendendo o que ele quis dizer.-Isso seria realmente ridículo, eu nunca iria querer me envolver com seu pai, ele é egoísta, tirano e muito chato.-Disse Tauriel irritada mas riu quando Legolas achou graça em suas palavras.-Sem querer ofender mas você sabe que é verdade- Ela disse disse ainda entre risos, ela gostava de conversar com Legolas eles tinham uma boa cumplicidade, afinal praticamente nasceram juntos.

-Eu sei, meu pai pode ser difícil ás vezes, me perdoe pelo que eu falei, é que tenho achado estranho o comportamento dele ultimamente acabei imaginando besteiras.-O príncipe tinha um sorriso pequeno que se transformou em seriedade.-Eu sei que você estava indo atrás do anão, isso não me agrada Tauriel.

-Kili precisa da minha ajuda ou do contrário vai acabar morrendo, você precisa me ajudar Legolas, precisa convencer seu pai a me deixar ir atrás de Kili e também não é só por ele, aqueles orcs planejam alguma coisa, sinto que algo terrível está por vir.

-E depois?-Legolas pergunta se aproximando de Elfa.

-Como assim?

-E depois quando e SE você conseguir salvá-lo? Você vai querer ficar com ele não vai?

-Isso não importa no momento Lego...

-Não importa?!-O Elfo a interrompe e segura o braço esquerdo de Tauriel.-É claro que importa! Eu te ajudaria a salvar o anão e você ficaria com ele Tauriel, sendo que sou EU quem te quero, eu quem sempre estive ao seu lado, eu sempre te amei e irei amar para sempre. Você acha isso justo?Bem, mas não é.-Tauriel estava perplexa com as palavras do príncipe, é claro que ela sempre soubera dos sentimentos dele por ela, mas nunca tinham falado assim tão abertamente um com o outro e muito menos uma declaração vinda da parte dele.

-Legolas...eu sei que me vê assim, mas nunca iremos poder nos envolver, você é um príncipe e eu uma simples Elfa da floresta, seu pai nunca iria permitir.-A ruiva falou tentando escapar de alguma forma sem magoar o Elfo.

-Meu pai não manda em mim e nem no meu coração.-Legolas acaricia as bochechas rosas de Tauriel e olhava fascinado.

-Legolas eu estou confusa, eu não o que se passa em minha mente ou no meu coração.-Tauriel apressou-se em terminar quando viu tristeza nos olhos azuis no príncipe.-Mas eu sei que te amo, mas não ainda da forma que você quer ou merece. Os olhos dele brilharam, ainda estava segurando o braço da Elfa mas desliza o aperto até alcançar a mão dela e a coloca em seu próprio peito delicadamente.

-Sente isso?-O coração dele batia rapidamente.-É assim que eu me sinto quando você me olha desse jeito.-Disse ele sorrindo.

-Que jeito?-Tauriel inclina um pouco a cabeça para o lado dando um meio sorrido envergonhado.

-Esse.-Ele a olhava profundamente agora, mas então ele percebe a pulseira no pulso esquerdo da Elfa que estava em seu peito.-Onde conseguiu isso?-Questionou ele quebrando o momento.

-Ah, isso? Seu pai colocou em mim hoje quando foi me buscar, ele disse que foi um presente, mas está mais para um tipo de prisão possessiva, sabe como funciona?-Ela falava enquanto tirava a mão do peito de Legolas e olhava para a própria pulseira.

-Sei.-O Elfo tinha o olhar distante e sombrio.-Ele mesmo a colocou para você?

-Sim.-Tauriel não quis dar mais detalhes de "como" tinha conseguido colocar a pulseira nela.

-Tem certeza?-Legolas por algum motivo já estava irritado com essa conversa.

-Sim, tenho certeza. Qual o problema Legolas?-Ela já estava ficando curiosa com as peguntas e a reação de Legolas.

-Nenhum.-Ele disse simplesmente com o olhar baixo. Tauriel percebeu a frustração do príncipe e aproximou-se ficando cara a cara com ele, seu amigo parecia estar tendo uma longa discussão interna consigo mesmo, quando ela se aproximou ele voltou a realidade e encarou-a também. O Elfo acariciou o rosto da Elfa e essa devolveu um sorriso fraco, ele deslizou deus dedos até o queixo e sem avisar a puxou para um beijo. Não era um beijo romântico, apaixonado ou arrebatador, era um beijo puro, casto. Logo que sentiu os lábios do Elfo nos seus Tauriel afastou-se sentindo a pulseira queimar em seu pulso, ficou surpresa pelo beijo repentino e pela dor que aquela pulseira causara, Legolas ainda estava com os olhos fechados tentando aproveitar o momento com que tanto sonhara.

-Você não podia ter feito isso, eu disse para você que estava confusa.-A Elfa falava irritada.

-Tauriel me desculpe eu agi sem pensar, por favor não fique brava comigo.-Legolas pedia aproximando novamente dela.

-Legolas pare, eu vou para meu quarto, já está tarde com licença.-A Elfa saiu rapidamente da sala sem dar chances de Legolas a impedi-la. Quando Tauriel volta ao seu quarto não conseguia acreditar que Legolas tinha chego tão longe, nunca pensou que ele a beijaria sem seu próprio consentimento, mas algo o tinha motivado para aquilo, depois que ele soube de pulseira algo mudou em seu olhar, a Elfa tinha certeza que ele sabia de algo e que ela também queria saber mas não agora, por hora ela deixaria as coisas assim, quietas. No momento seu problema maior era Kili ainda tinha que ir atrás dele e se Legolas não fosse ajudá-la a escapar dali então ela teria que se virar sozinha. A ruiva já tinha um plano, só precisava esperar mais algumas horas para pô-lo em prática, escreveu uma carta para Legolas e esperou até perto do amanhecer, com sorte o rei estaria dormindo perto daquele horário e não a veria sair pela ligação que tinha com ela. Logo ela já estava vestida a armada, saiu do quarto fazendo silencio, quando avistou dois guardas fazendo ronda correu até eles e tentou fazer-se convincente.

-Ajudem!Chamem o príncipe Legolas vários orcs estão atacando a saída leste do castelo, perto da cozinha, rápido precisamos dele!-Tauriel falava com convicção. Os guardas a olharam espantados mas assentiram e correram na direção oposta de onde a Elfa tinha vindo. A ruiva esperou que eles dobrassem o corredor e também saiu correndo, fazendo a volta e pegando um outro caminho que também dava ao corredor do quarto do príncipe, mas na direção aposta de onde os guardas chegariam. Quando Tauriel chegou em seu destino apressou-se em se esconder atrás da parede que fazia esquina com o corredor do quarto do príncipe, ela pode ver os dois guardas com quem falara ofegantes , conversavam com os outros dois guardas que guardavam o quarto do príncipe, um dos guardas bateu na porta do quarto e esperou, alguns segundos depois Legolas apareceu um pouco confuso com o que estava acontecendo ali, ela viu os guardas falando com Legolas, mas estava longe demais para ouvir o que diziam, o príncipe arregalou os olhos, entrou em seu quarto novamente e saiu segundos depois fazendo gesto para que os quatro guardas o seguissem e saíram correndo pelos corredores do castelo, Tauriel esperou um pouco e foi até o quarto do príncipe. Entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou para o quarto, estava do jeito que lembrava, apesar de ser espaçoso era simples, a cama era maior que a sua, havia uma poltrona, escrivaninha, comoda, guarda roupa, lareira e um grande tapete de pele de urso mas o que mais se destacava no quarto de Legolas era sua varanda, ou melhor jardim privado, o jardim dava direito para a floresta, claro que tinha cercas ao redor para que nenhum animal entrasse no jardim, mas seria fácil para Tauriel passar, o príncipe queria aquele quarto especialmente por sua localização, na altura na floresta, como Legolas gostava de explorar a floresta ficava mais fácil se ele tivesse sua entrada e saída privativa, ela já tinha estado ali algumas vezes, mas nunca sem ele, era a fuga perfeita. Tauriel tirou a quarta que tinha guardado em suas vestes, deixou-a na escrivaninha de Legolas e partiu para o jardim, atravessou-o chegando nas cercas, era bem altas para qualquer animal passar mas não eram parias para a agilidade de um Elfo. Pulou as cercas e correu perdendo-se na escuridão da floresta.

-x-x-

O rei ainda estava acordando pensando na aproximação que tivera com a Elfa hoje mais cedo, ele com certeza não estava pensando claramente quando achou os lábios rosados tão convidativos, como se pedissem parem serem beijados. Ele sai da sacada e vai até a mesa de bebidas servindo-se de um pouco de vinho e senta-se em uma das poltronas que ficavam em frente a lareira acessa. O rei não queria admitir mas Tauriel começou a causar certas sensações nele depois que soube que tanto Legolas ou o anão estavam interessados nela e aquilo o incomodava. Thranduil olha para o anel em seu dedo, estava verde claro, "ela está feliz, onde será que poderia estar?" o rei queria vigia-la vinte e quatro horas por dia, não era essa sua intenção quando deu a pulseira a jovem, mas não conseguia conter sua curiosidade em descobrir o motivo da felicidades dele, quando deu-se por si já estava vendo flashes de Tauriel, estrelas e seus cabelos esvoaçando, abriu os olhos, já sabia onde ela estava. O Elfo estava em uma luta interna consigo mesmo entre a vontade de ir até lá vê-la e sensatez de ficar em seu quarto, não queria dar mais motivos a Elfa, não queria que ela pensasse que ele se importava com ela tanto assim, ele já tinha ido longe demais com ela naquele dia. "Mas talvez só olhá-la sem que ela me veja não irá fazer mal.", a que ponto chegara? Um rei tendo que espionar, isso com certeza não estava a sua altura, riu de si mesmo pensando na besteira que iria fazer, mas o que importa ele era o rei mesmo. Deixou a taça de vinho na mesa e saiu de seu quarto, vagou pelos corredores do castelo até que a viu e parou, ela estava muito longe para perceber sua presença mas pode vê-la como em sua mente, tranquila e sozinha apreciando a luz das estrelas, da lua, quando estava prestes recomeçar a andar até ela viu uma movimentação a poucos metros de sua frente, escondeu-se nas sombras, era Legolas. Por um momento prestava atenção na conversa dos dois Elfos a sua frente, mas já estava indo longe demais com isso, uma coisa era ir atrás de Tauriel e outra era ficar como um verme escondido pelos cantos espionando cada passo dela, ele não era assim, decidiu ir embora e deu as costas ai dois e foi quando ouviu uma voz irritada e alterada de Legolas que o deixou alerta, o que estaria acontecendo? Olhou para seu anel e este começava a ficar vermelho, algo estava errado. Virou-se para os dois novamente e o que viu o deixou com um aperto do perto, sentia algo estranho na boca do estômago, Tauriel estava com uma das mãos no peito de Legolas, estavam muito perto até que Legolas pareceu se irritar mais uma vez e olhar para pulseira que o rei tinha dado a Elfa, Tauriel retirou a mão do peito dele e fez o mesmo. "O que estaria de errado com a pulseira?" Legolas parecia não ter gostado do artefato, Thranduil pensava qual seria o motivo, até que lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve com Legolas a muitos séculos atrás, uma vez quando o príncipe ainda criança o flagrou olhando a pulseira, o pequeno Elfo tinha ficado muito interessado nela, o rei explicou que ela pertencia a sua mãe porém quando ela veio a ser morta por orcs em Gundabad e pulseira abriu do pulso dela, desde então ele a guardara, deve ser por isso que ele estaria irritado com pulseira, não saber muitas coisas sobre sua mãe ainda afetavam muito o príncipe. Sentiu-se triste por pensar da falecida esposa, ele ainda sonhava com ela até um tempo atrás, lembrava de seu belo sorris entretanto, os sonhos desapareceram quando Tauriel começou a tomar sua mente, logo algo mudou totalmente seus pensamentos. Ele viu quando Legolas aproximou-se e beijou a Elfa, seu anel instantaneamente queimou mas não se importou com a dor, o que sentia em seu coração era muito maior, queria sair logo dali, tinha sido uma péssima ideia desde o começo, foi até seu quarto meio atordoado pelo que tinha acabado de ver e pelo que estava sentindo, chegou ao quarto, andava de um lado para o outro lutando pela raiva e tristeza que estavam em sua mente. Pegou a taça de vinho ainda cheia e sentou-se na poltrona, olhava o fogo crepitar em silêncio, sentia sua garganta fechar, seu estômago contrair, como se tivesse um buraco bem no meio dele, "O que diabos é isso?" sentia-se frustrado, nem mais uma gota de vinho passava por sua garganta, lançou a taça no fogo com raiva. Estava com raiva dos dois mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha o direito disso, apesar de ter proibido que se envolvessem não era para tanto, sentiu nojo de si mesmo por estar com raiva do próprio filho, não era culpa de Legolas ele amava Tauriel. O rei preso em seus confusos pensamentos adormece num sono inquieto, cansado demais com tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Acordou de súbito com a imagem de Tauriel entrando na floresta em sua mente, não sabia quando tempo tinha dormido mas parecia ter sido algumas horas julgando pelo fogo que agora estava apagado, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, ela tinha partido.

-x-x-

Legolas chega em seu quarto, tentando enter qual seria o motivo de Tauriel ter mentido sobre os orcs, talvez ela estivesse planejando algo ou somente o quis fazer de bobo pelo falo dele tê-la beijado, mas não tinha se arrependido ele queria expressar seu amor por ela de alguma forma, e depois de ver a antiga pulseira de sua mãe em Tauriel sentia como se estivesse escapando de seus braços, por um momento ficou com raiva de seu pai. Legolas estava cego quanto as intenções de seu pai antes, mas aquela era a prova, agora ele saiba e estaria disposto a tudo para lutar por Tauriel. O príncipe então leva a sua atenção para uma quarta que estava em sua escrivaninha, vai até ela, abre a carta e começa a lê-la.

"Legolas

Eu fui atrás de Kili novamente, dessa vez peço que me ajude e não deixe seu pai vir atrás de mim.

Desculpe estar indo embora sem avisar novamente, mas não posso deixar Kili morrer.

Sei que não entende e que se fosse por você me impediria de vir atrás dele, mas estou seguindo meu coração.

Ainda não estou pronta para decidir-me sobre nós, por hora salvar a vida de Kili está em primeiro lugar.

Mellon, espero que compreenda.

Tauriel."

Legolas ainda estava com a quarta em mãos quando fixou seu olhar para seu jardim, o sol começava a nascer surgindo em meio as árvores, então era isso ela o tinha enganado, para que ele ficasse longe da única saída que não estava sendo vigiada por guardas, deixou-se levar, a adrenalina de salvar Tauriel dos orcs tinha sido maior do que seu raciocínio de fato o príncipe sempre agia seguindo seu coração. Agora por mais que não quisesse delatar a Elfa e nem pedir a ajuda de seu pai ele precisava informar ao rei das noticias e dessa vez ele não seria deixado para trás, não deixaria os dois sozinhos novamente e não cairia na conversa de seu pai. Dirigiu-se até o último andar, onde ficava os aposentos do Rei Élfico, chegando lá os guardas estavam firmes em seus postos os cumprimentou e bateu na porta, ouviu um "entre" alguns momentos depois. Legolas fechou a porta atrás de si e viu i rei olhando a nascer do sol em sua sacada, estava de costas para o príncipe, este adiantou-se e começou a falar.

-Tauriel foi atrás do anão, mais uma vez.

-Eu sei.-Disse Thranduil cordialmente.

-Então por que não evitou que ela fosse novamente?-Perguntou príncipe irritado.

-Quando soube ela já não estava mais ao meu alcance.-Para o rei suas palavras tinham dois significados muito distintos.

-Isso não o impediu da último vez.-O mais jovem retrucou.

-Não cabe a mim trazê-la de volta.-Já tinha passado pela mente do rei ir atrás dela novamente, mas algo o impedia, ele não queria vê-la, não queria sentir aquilo que estava sentindo por ela, não queria que fosse verdade.

-Eu posso trazê-la de volta, ela deve estar indo para a Cidade do Lago, os anões com certeza irão passar por lá.

-Você tem dois dias.-Assim ele já estaria a caminho da Montanha Solitária e não precisaria vê-la quando ela voltasse ao castelo. E tanto Legolas quanto Tauriel estariam longe quando a profecia se cumprisse.

-Em dois dias? "A última lua de outono e o primeiro sol de inverno aparecem no céu juntos."-Legolas recitava.

-"E os sinos soaram felizes com a volta do Rei sobre a Montanha. Mas haverá pranto e tristeza, quando o lago brilhar, queimando."-O rei concluiu.-Sim Legolas, deve trazê-la antes do dia de Durin acabar, caso contrário temo que não haverá salvação para ninguém que estiver naquela cidade.

-Eu irei.-Legolas ia sair quando decidiu voltar-se ao pai ainda de costas.-Eu entendo agora por que não quis que eu me envolvesse com Tauriel.-O rei virou-se e olhou para o filho curioso.-Você também a quer.

-Não seja ridículo Legolas, já disse para parar de pensar bobagens com estas.-Disse Thranduil irritado.

-Eu viu a pulseira de minha mãe em Tauriel hoje.

-E? Não seja sentimental Legolas, você conhece muito bem a finalidade dessa pulseira, não é um presente e sim um castigo por Tauriel ser tão teimosa.-O príncipe deu um sorriso sombrio triste para o que pai falara, tinha um olhar baixo.

-Quando eu era mais jovem Oropher contava-me muitas histórias, inclusive sobre essa pulseira e a ligação que tinha com seu anel.-Legolas falava com o olhar baixa e o pai o olhava como se quisesse uma explicação que fizesse sentido para essa conversa.-Você não sabe não é? "O fecho só se fundira quando seu coração a ela pertencer"-Legolas recitou.-É uma magia antiga, pulseira não fecharia se você não a amasse.-As palavras de Legolas continham uma mágoa profunda, o príncipe saiu dos aposentos dos pai, deixando este ainda surpreso olhando para o próprio anel.

* * *

Gennnntyyyy, quem vai ficar com Tauriel? Thranduil, Legolas ou Kili? Façam suas apostas \o/

PS: Reler todo o capítulo para postar aqui sem nenhum erro para vocês é um saco x_x  
PS'':Eu sou péssima para tentar escrever uma profecia, desculpa ai u.ú

Me despeço deixando com vocês um antigo provérbio de nosso querido rei Thranduil: pt/9/9d/Thranduil_


	8. Capítulo 8 - Lembranças

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história.

Não me matem por estar postando isso essas horas, para recompensar vocês vou postar mais um capítulo nesse sábado se tudo ocorrer como planejado (e vai)

Essa música com certeza demostra todos os sentimentos do nosso querido rei, sei que não pode postar link nas notas do autor, mas foda-se, vamos fingir que ninguém sabe (ai excluem a minha fic u.ú): watch?v=4cfzlasUfT4

* * *

Tauriel seguia o rastro nos orcs pela margem do rio, no seu caminho até lá via muitos corpos de animais mortos, orcs eram criaturas das trevas, sua maldade não tinha limites. A Elfa sentiu que tinha alguém atrás de si, já sabia quem era, com um movimento rápido armou seu escudo, virou-se agachada e apontou para o intruso que também lhe apontava o arco.

\- Ingannen le Orch.[Achei que você fosse um Orc.]-Disse a Elfa zombando.

\- Cí Orch im, dangen le.[Se eu fosse um Orc, você estaria morta.]-Respondeu Legolas com o mesmo tom.-Tauriel você não pode cacçar trista orcs sozinha.-Os os Elfos já tinham desarmado os arcos e Legolas caminhava para perto da ruiva.

-Mas eu não estou sozinha.-A Elfa lançou um olhar cúmplice que o Elfo correspondeu.

-Você sabia que eu viria.-Ela sorriu e voltou seu olhar para a Cidade do Lago, que mesmo distante ainda podia ser vista dali.-O Rei está furioso Tauriel, por seiscentos anos meu pai a protegeu, a favoreceu.-A ruiva o encarava séria agora.-Mas você desafiou suas ordens, traiu sua confiança.-Legolas ao mesmo tempo que queria que ela voltasse também desejava que aquelas palavras não saíssem de sua boca, não queria falar de seu pai, muito menos para ela.-Dandolonanin. E gohenatha.[Volte comigo. Ele te perdoará.]

-Ú-'ohenathon. Cí dadwenithon, ú-'ohenathon im.[Mas, não irei. Se eu voltar, eu não perdoaria a mim mesma.]-Apesar de que uma parte de Tauriel não quisesse que Thranduil a odiasse ela não poderia voltar e deixar Kili, ele precisava de sua ajuda agora, quando ela voltasse ou SE voltasse se entenderia com o rei ela mesma.- O Rei nunca deixou orcs estrarem em nossas terras antes, mas deixaria eles cruzarem nossas fronteiras e matarem nossos prisioneiros.

-Essa luta não é nossa!-O príncipe falava com raiva, mas por causa dela estar se preocupando com o anão do que por que por ela não querer voltar.

-Essa é a nossa luta! Ela não vai terminar aqui, com cada vitória o mal está crescendo. Se a vontade de seu pai for cumprida não faremos nada.-Legolas desviou o olhar dela e mirava a Cidade de Lago, sua feição estava pensativa.-Vamos nos esconder em nossos muros, viver nossas vidas longe da luz e deixar a escuridão prevalecer.-O Elfo voltou a encara-la.-Não fazemos parte desse Mundo? Diga-me mellon, quando deixamos o mal se tornar mais forte que nós?-Legolas a encarava sério.

-Tudo bem, eu irei com você. Mas não pelo anão e sim para saber o que aqueles orcs planejam.-O príncipe juntou-se a ela e começaram a andar lado a lado.-Quando você saiu da sala do trono...

-Quando o seu pai me expulsou você quis dizer.-Tauriel olhava para emburrada.

-Okay...desculpe por isso eu ia falar algo mas não era o melhor momento para contrariar meu pai, enfim...como estava dizendo, quando você saiu o orc disse algo sobre um mal que se aproxima e que a era dos orcs se aproximava e que todos nós iriamos queimar.-Legolas narrava com uma tentativa de voz sombria e misteriosa arregalando os olhos.

-Pode até brincar com isso, até levar uma flechada bem no meio da bunda.-Disse a Elfa irritada fazendo Legolas voltar a ficar sério.-Tenho certeza que isso tem algo a ver com aquelas aranhas.-A ruiva falava mais para si mesma do que para o Elfo ao seu lado.

-Você anda muito irritada Tauriel, não quer outro beijo para acalmar os ânimos?-O príncipe ria da cara de espanto da Elfa.

-Você está louco?! Não está vendo que essa não é a hora para brincadeiras temos coisas realmente sérias para resolver.-Eles pulavam de galho em galho enquanto corriam pela floresta, quase nenhum som era perceptível, a agilidade do Elfos era realmente impecável, pelo altura no sol Tauriel concluiu que não passava das duas da tarde ainda, tinham que ser mais rápidos, perdera muito tempo voltando ao castelo quando saiu pela primeira vez, Kili não tinha mais muito tempo.

-Quando foi que você se tornou tão chata Tauriel? Gostava mais da época que você me chamava de Leggy.-Legolas olhava para ela enquanto corria, a Elfa não conseguiu conter o sorriso lembrando dos velhos tempos, o príncipe devolveu o sorriso para ela.

Os dois pequenos Elfos andavam um atrás do outro em silêncio a noite pelos corredores do castelo, o mais velho ia atrás relutante, enquanto a de cabelos de fogo liderava a frente puxando o loiro pelo braço.

-Tauriel, não deveríamos estar fazendo isso, o rei não vai gostar.-O Elfo dizia enquanto olhava para os lados.

-Cala boca Leggy, alguém irá te ouvir bobão.-A ruiva que era um palmo mais baixa que ele advertia.-E seu pai é o rei, essa é a vantagem de ser príncipe, se formos pegos não vai dar em nada.-Ela falou confiante com o narizinho empinado.

-Isso é o que você acha.-Os dois pequenos chegaram em uma grande porta de carvalho onde os contornos dela eram feitos de outro assim como sua fechadura.

-Vamos me dê a chave.-Resmungou a ruiva pidona. Pegando a chave da mão do Elfo ela tentou sem sucesso alcançar a fechadura, arrancando alguns pequenos risos do príncipe que tentava fazer silêncio.-Pare de rir e me ajude aqui.

-Nananinanão.-O loiro fez "não" com o dedo e colocou as mãos na cintura fingindo-se de ofendido.-Peça desculpas, você me tratou mal e olha que eu nem queria estar aqui, você que me arrastou para isso e eu nem sei por quê você quer o arco dele, você não consegue sequer segurar o arco.

-Não interessa, eu quero e eu não vou pedir desculpas!-Tauriel virou para o lado, cruzou os braços e ficou emburrada.

-Tudo bem, então eu vou embora.-Legolas deu meia volta mas foi segurado pelo braço.

-Nãããooo Leggy!Me desculpe, eu juro que não faço mais.-Disse ela fazendo biquinho.

-Tudo bem, então me dê a chave que eu abro.

-Não!Eu quero abrir, faz pézinho para eu subir.-Disse ela animada esperando ele se abaixar, o príncipe revirou os olhos mas fez o que ela pediu.-Ai Leggy me segura direito idiota.-Legolas olhou feio para ela.-Desculpe.-Disse com um sorriso amarelo. O Elfo sabia que mesmo que Tauriel jurasse pelos Valar ela sempre seria daquele jeito afinal era sua personalidade e por mais que ele reclamasse não mudaria nada nela. A Elfa colocou a chave na fechadura dourada e destrancou a porta, desceu de Legolas e entrou na sala animada sendo seguida por Legolas.

Quando entram na sala ambos ficaram de boca aberta, havia um inimaginável número de relíquias preciosas, espadas, capas, arcos, artefatos que nem eles mesmo sabiam o que era, livros que julgando por suas capas desgastadas deveriam ser muito antigos, no meio da sala havia um enorme castiçal porém estava apagado, as paredes eram repletas de armas e até mesmo alguns mapas, um deles chamou atenção de Tauriel, era grande e imponente, ela chegou mais parte para analisar melhor, nunca tinha visto aquela parte da terra média em nenhum outro mapa que estudara, a Elfa ainda não entendia muito bem a língua antiga dos Elfos, mesmo que seu rei a obrigasse a dar aulas a ela e Legolas, mas pode ler algo como Eru Ilúvatar e nova vida, queria tentar entender um pouco mas sua atenção foi para o príncipe que falava agora.

-Qual você acha que é o dele?-Ele perguntou, olhando para todos os arcos que tinham ali, cada um com sua peculiaridade, mas não deixam de ser lindos.

-Com certeza é o que tem mais brilho, mais luxuoso e mais extravagante.-Disse ela em tom de brincadeira.-Porque nos sabemos que o rei sempre quer as melhores coisas, as melhores roupas, o melhor cabelo e eu acho até que ele gostaria de competir com a rain...

-Então é isso que você pensa de mim Tauriel?-A voz fria e cortante quebrou o clima divertido que estava na sala, Legolas engoliu o riso e ficou quieto enquanto Tauriel sentia sua espinha arrepiar.-Virem-se.-Os dois Elfos viraram-se e ambos olhavam para os pés.-Digam, o que estavam fazendo aqui?-Ele perguntou, nenhum dos dois Elfos respondeu.-Pois bem, vejo que terei que castigar os dois, vamos começar com você Tauriel.-O Rei Élfico ameaça andar até a pequena quando Legolas se intrometeu.

-Fui eu pai! Peguei a chave no seu escritório no quarto de você e da mamãe e chamei Tauriel até aqui para me ajudar a pegar o seu arco!-Legolas fazia pose de herói falando com confiança em frente a uma Tauriel visivelmente irritada.

-Saí daqui seu besta.-Ela emburrou o príncipe "levemente" para o lado para que este saísse de sua frente e ela pudesse encarrar o rei, o príncipe quase tropeçou nos próprios pés e olhou feio para a Elfa que tinha quebrado sua pose. Thranduil olhava sério a cena, mas gostaria de rir por dentro "Ela é realmente muito atrevida".

-Meu rei.-Ela fez uma reverencia extravagante, mesmo irritada ela não perdia o respeito por ele.-Fui eu quem mandei Legolas pegar a chave e vir até aqui comigo para pegar o seu arco.-O príncipe olhava ela indignado quando ela disse "mandou" e ela falava firmemente fixando seus olhos verdes nos azuis acinzentados de seu rei.

-E posso saber o que a motivou a tais atos?-Thranduil perguntava calmamente com de costume, mas que todos no reino inclusive ela sabiam que quando o rei falava dessa forma, coisas ruins eram de se esperar.

-Porque o senhor não me deixou ter meu próprio arco, e eu preciso praticar para virar uma guerreira!-Ela disse animada, mas logo passou com viu o olhar do rei sobre si.-Então eu vim aqui com Legolas para pegar o seu arco e praticar.

-Então...você fez meu filho mentir para mim, desafiou as ordens de seu rei só para você praticar com um arco que mal cabe em suas mãos, isso?-O rei se aproximava perigosamente.

-Você falando assim parece uma ideia estúpida.-Disse ela com a voz chateada.

-E foi realmente. Legolas.-O filhou olhou para ele assustado.-Vá para seu quarto, mais tarde irei falar com você mas agora quero conversar com Tauriel a sós.

-Mas pai...

-Agora!-O príncipe suspirou, deu um último olhar para a Elfa e saiu da sala. Thranduil passou pela pequena e pegou um arco grande em um formato que lembrava uma galhada de alce, em seu corpo haviam várias folhas esculpidas com a própria madeira do arco, nas pontas tinham gemas brancas cravadas e o punho era revestido com fios de prata.-Não é o mais brilhante, pode ter certeza.-Ele disse ainda de costas para ela, Tauriel baixou o olhar envergonhada.-Me siga.-O rei já ia saindo na sala quando Tauriel apressou o passo. Passaram por alguns corredores quando ela quebrou o silêncio entre os dois.

-Onde estamos indo?-Ela sempre fora curiosa, desde pequena.

-Você verá.-Quando chegaram ao local de destino a Elfa o reconheceu imediatamente e animou-se, era onde Thranduil trazia Legolas para praticar, era uma grande varanda onde podia-se ter uma bela vista da floresta, volte e meia Legolas conseguia matar alguns corvos dali. O rei agachou-se na altura na Elfa e a olhou.-Venha.-A Elfa obedeceu e ficou em frente a ele.-Está vendo onde está minha mão esquerda?Segure com sua mão aqui esquerda aqui também e com a direita você segura a flecha e puxa a corta ao mesmo tempo.-Ele explicava calmamente.

-Eu sei com se segura um arco.-Dissa Tauriel com arrogância. O rei arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e soltou o arco que caiu imediatamente no chão, a Elfa ainda não tinha forças para deixar um arco daquele tamanho em posição.

-Tudo bem faça sozinha.-O Rei olhava para ela divertindo-se com suas tentativas de deixar o em pé.-Vamos, pare de teimosia, me dê isso aqui.-Thranduil segurou com uma mão o arco em uma de suas extremidades e com a outra segurou a mão direita da Elfa, ajudando-a a segurar a flecha e puxar a corda ao mesmo tempo.-Agora respire fundo e escolha um alvo.-Tauriel fez o que ele mandou e soltou a flecha que atingiu um tronco, sua cabeça encostou levemente no peito do rei por causa da força do ricochete do arco, ela corou.

-Desculpe.-Disse a Elfa baixinho, mas foi ignorada pelo rei que estava mais preocupado em saber o que ela queria acertar.

-Qual era seu alvo?

-Aquele tronco mesmo.-O rei a olhou com recriminação.-Tudo bem...na verdade era aquele buraco oco no meio da árvore.-O Elfo olhou para a flecha e para o buraco, não estavam tão distantes.

-Você é boa, com prática vai se tornar uma excelente arqueira.-Ele fala com sinceridade.

-Por que está fazendo isso?-Ela perguntou timidamente baixando o olhar.

-Porque era o que você queria não?-O rei levantou o rosto da Elfa delicadamente.

-Sim!Mas achei que você iria me castigar depois de eu ter tentando roubá-lo.-Ela disse apontado para o arco.

-De fato eu não gostei de sua atitude Tauriel. Mas me diga nos sete anos que você está aqui alguma vez eu já lhe fiz algum mal?-A Elfa negou com a cabeça.-Exato, não deixei você ter um arco porque você ainda é muito nova, e com sua personalidade alguém com certeza iria acabar levantando uma flechado no olho.-Ele riu e ela o seguiu.-E se queria aprender era só me pedir, te ensinaria de bom grado assim com eu ensino ao Legolas.

-Me desculpe, eu realmente não estava pensando muito bem quando tive essa ideia idiota, só queria aprender a me defender, nunca se sabe quando se pode encontrar algum orc ou troll pela floresta.-Ela falava como se fosse maior verdade do mundo.

-Isso é verdade, nos Elfos sempre devemos estar preparados para tudo.-Ele a olhou sério agora.-Mas não se preocupe, eu sempre estarei aqui para protegê-la.

Tauriel saiu de seus devaneios, tinha poucas lembranças de como o rei uma vez tinha sido bom com ela, quando a rainha morrera tudo mudara, era como se tudo em sua volta tivesse morrido junto e então o coração do rei esfriou-se. Ele não era mais carinho e compreensivo com ela como outrora e ela sentia falta disso, sentia falta de como sentia-se segura com ele, ele era um bom rei, um bom Elfo, mas apenas quando ele tinha uma boa rainha ao seu lado. Entretanto o rei estava agindo diferente com ela, atencioso, não era como quando ela era criança, longe disso. Era uma tipo diferente de atenção, algo que ela nunca tinha experimentado de seu rei ainda, e Tauriel gostava disso. A Elfa tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

-Do que está rindo Tauriel?-Legolas perguntou curioso ao seu lado.

-Estou lembrando de como você era chato "Leggy"-Ela disse zombando do apelido e ambos caiam em risos, cúmplices e seguiram seu caminho entre a floresta.

-x-x-

Thranduil estava sentado em seu trono, desacreditando nas palavras de seu filho, como poderia ser real? Ele amando Tauriel? Era algo que o rei não queria acreditar, não queria que fosse verdade. Talvez Legolas tenho se esganado, lembrava-se do seu próprio pai dizendo que a pulseira era para ser dado a quem o coração do rei pertencesse, mas nunca Thranduil imaginou que isso fosse tão literal. Ele levantou-se e caminhou pelo seu castelo, perdido em pensamentos até que chegou em uma varanda bem conhecida."Sempre trazia Legolas para praticar aqui, assim como Tauriel" era incrível como seus pensamentos ultimamente acabavam caindo sempre sobre ela, agora todas as lembranças que tinha da ruiva queimavam em sua mente.

-Meu rei!-Um guarda foi correndo até o rei com seu filho pequeno no colo e com sua rainha ao lado.-Um grupo de orcs está atacando o vilarejo de Lletya, estão sendo dizimados meu senhor.

-Leve Legolas para o castelo e o proteja.-Disse o rei enquanto entregava seu filho a sua esposa, ela assentiu.-Você, junte um grupo de trinta Elfos e os mande para o vilarejo, eu irei na frente.-Ele disse ao guarda. O rei correu até o os estábulos do castelo, seu alce estava lá, montou e galopou adentrando a floresta rapidamente, o vilarejo em questão não era longe dali, Thranduil podia ouvir a respiração forte de seu alce, o som do casco batendo no chão e sua fúria quando avistou um grupo de orcs vindo em sua direção, o rei já podia avistar o vilarejo, tirou sua espada da bainha e atacava os orcs que tentavam ataca-lo enquanto seu alce cravava os chifres afiados nos orcs que entravam em seu caminho. Logo os outros Elfos também chegaram, mas era tarde demais todo o vilarejo estava em chamas, apesar de todos os orcs terem sido mortos eles conseguiram arrancar a vida daquele lugar. Tudo estava perdido, quando um choro alto e forte chamou a atenção do rei, vinha de uma casa que estava quase que completa sendo consumida pelo fogo. Ele entrou rapidamente e viu o corpo de dois Elfos, o choro aumentou, vinha de um quarto mais precisamente de um berço, o Rei Élfico aproximou-se, quando olhou para dentro do berço o Mundo em sua volta parou. Havia apenas grandes esmeraldas olhando para ele com curiosidade, o choro tinha parado mas seu pequeno rosto ainda estava úmido e vermelho, apesar da pouca idade já tinha alguns fios ruivos na sua cabeça, de alguma forma aquela pequena Elfa tinha fisgado o coração do rei, ele pegou-a a enrolou numa manta, abraçou o bebê perto de seu peito e saiu da casa poucos minutos antes dessa desabar, montou em seu alce com a Elfa ainda nos braços e voltou num galope tranquilo até o castelo, quando lá chegou o bebe tinha o semblante sereno e adormecido.

Thranduil lembra-se de como a Elfa era, teimosa e atrevida desde sempre e por mais que ele soubesse que deveria castiga-la nunca conseguia fazer, talvez ele se sentisse muito culpado pela morte dos pais da Elfa e por todo seu vilarejo, foi por meio de suas ordens que os guadas não estavam patrulhando aquele perímetro na hora do ataque, era um erro que nunca mais poderia concertar e a pequena teria que viver para sempre sem nem ao menos ter tido a chance de conhecer os pais biológicos, afinal o rei tinha trazido-a quando tinha pouco menos do que a idade de seu próprio filho, talvez nem um ano. Apesar de nunca querer que ela o visse como pai ele sempre estava por perto em sua criação, Tauriel era tratada como realeza por todos e por mais que tanto as camareiras como a própria rainha a tivessem ajudado em sua criação a ruiva sempre teve que ser muito independente. Ela e Legolas cresceram juntos e sempre foram muito apegados um ao outro, o rei cansava de dar bronca em ambos quando andavam aprontando pelo castelo, apesar de sempre causarem confusão eram a alegria do castelo, enquanto os dois cresciam Thranduil e a rainha sempre ouviram comentários de como os dois pequenos Elfos ficavam bem juntos e que provavelmente se casariam quando atingissem a idade, porém o Rei Élfico nunca aprovara tais comentários, geralmente ele ficava muito brava com os absurdos que seu povo falava, não que ele achava que Tauriel não fosse digna de casar-se com um príncipe, mas algo nele não aceitava tal situação. Se as coisas mudaram quando sua esposa morreu pelas mãos de orcs, nem se comparava as mudanças que ocorreram quando Tauriel atingia a maior idade, ela se tornara uma bela Elfa aos olhos do rei, seus longos cabelos de fogo eram atrativos exóticos para a maioria dos Elfos Silvestres que em sua maioria eram dotados de cabelos platinados e olhos azuis, mas não ela, Tauriel era diferente. E para do desagrado do rei despertava a atenção de muitos jovens Elfos, inclusive seu filho Legolas, o príncipe a via com outros olhos, não era mais uma paixão infantil era algo maduro e Thranduil nunca deixaria algo dessa forma acontecer. Nessa época o rei sempre estava furioso com Tauriel, não queria que ela fosse à floresta sozinha e ela ia, ordenava algo a ela e a Elfa fazia o contrário, o rei não sabia se ficava admirado ou sua coragem ou irritado com sua rebeldia. Mal ele sabia que tudo isso não passa de...amor? O rei enconsta seus cotovelos do parapeito da varanda e cobre seus olhos com as mãos."O que eu estava pensando quando a acolhi em meu castelo?" Deveria tê-la deixado em outro vilarejo Élfico, teria sido melhor, pelo menos agora não estaria sentido tudo que sentia, essa onda de emoções. Estava ficando fraco? O amor sempre fora sua fraqueza, quase deixou-se abater quando perdera sua esposa, mas agora tudo era diferente, Thranduil sentia raiva por amar a Elfa e ainda mais raiva por ela ter fugido novamente "...indo atrás daquele anão miserável!", fugindo de seus braços mais uma vez, por mais que desejasse, no mais profundo recanto de seu coração, ele nunca a teria.

-x-x-

Ao entardecer a companhia de anões chega a Cidade do Lago, escoltados por um barqueiro, quanto este os questiona do motivo de estarem ali recebe xingações e reclamações dos anões. O barqueiro escolta os anões a sua casa e estes acomodam-se preguiçosamente.

-Me ajude aqui!-Kili resmungava enquanto mancava para perto do anão loiro, que o ajudou a sentar-se.

-Isso está começando a piorar irmão, devemos tratar logo.-Disse o loiro.

-Eu estou bem e em breve terei ajuda.-Kili falava com um sorriso e uma expressão de dor ao mesmo tempo.

-Do que está falando?-O outro parecia confuso.

-Dela. A Elfa ruiva, ela virá atrás de mim.-Ele fava confiante.

-Só porque ela passou algumas horas falando com você não quer dizer que ela esteja morrendo de amores.-O anão falava entre risos.

-Fili!Eu não acredito que você ouviu a nossa conversa.-O moreno reclamava surpreso enquanto os outros anões a sua volta também riam.

-Eu comecei a ouvir quando você quis encantar ela com sua história sobre uma lua de fogo.-Fili zombava do irmão rindo enquanto era acompanhado pelo mesmo.

-Quietos! Nenhuma ajuda virá dos Elfos, ainda mais sendo da laia de Thranduil.-Thórin olhou especialmente para Kili.-Se espera que "sua" Elfa venha lhe salvar pode esperar até a morte, nenhum Elfo é confiável!-Todos se calaram com as palavras do anão.-Temos uma missão a cumprir e iremos sair agora.

-Não irão a lugar nenhum!-Pronunciou-se o barqueiro pela primeira vez.

-Bard?-Perguntou o mais pequeno do grupo, um hobbit.

-Não sairão daqui até me dizerem quem são e por quê estão aqui!-Bard falava com firmeza olhando para Thórin que até então estava de costas para o homem. Virou-se lentamente, tinha um olhar profundo.

-Eu sou Thórin Escudo de Carvalho, filho Thráin, filho de Thrór, e eu vim reclamar o meu reino!

* * *

Heyyyy alguns avisos.  
As folhas no arco são tipo assim: arco-flecha-pvc-elfico-bow-lotholorien-40-lbs-20788-MLB20196541365_

E o apelido carinhoso do Legolas devemos a nossa leitora ~Metalcore *uuuuu*

Me digam o que acharam, beijuss seus lindos .


	9. Capítulo 9 - A Cidade do Lago

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história.

Bejusss

watch?v=o3SqUUoJjW8

* * *

Legolas e Tauriel chegam até o porto perto do por do sol, lá ficava instalada uma pequena base Élfica comandada pelo rei Thranduil, que era responsável por cuidar das embarcações do reino, assim como o transporte de mercadorias que vinham da Cidade do Lago e mais alguns outros vilarejos que não ficavam muito distante da Floresta Verde. O porto também faziam travessia de pessoas ou Elfos, de qualquer forma numa emergência era o modo mais rápido e fácil para chegar a Cidade ou a Floresta sem ter que dar a volta ao redor do lago. Tauriel avistou um rosto conhecido, era Elessar, um Elfo moreno de olhos azuis que na verdade era de Valfenda, mas acabou vindo para o reino de Thranduil alguns séculos atrás e acabou ficando, eram amigos, este sempre a ajudara a atravessar o lago quando ela queria sair um pouco debaixo dos olhos possessivos do rei. Quando a viu abriu um sorriso e foi em direção a ela.

-Tauriel, faz tempo que não te vejo por aqui, anda muito ocupada com anões no castelo?-Ele deu um abraço rápido o que arrancou um cara feia de Legolas.

-Então você soube não é?-A Elfa perguntou desanimada, parece que todos já sabiam de seu fracasso como Capitã da Guarda.

-Oh sim, todo o reino já sabe.-Ele respondeu simplesmente.-Meu príncipe.-Fez uma reverencia para Legolas, o cumprimentando.

-É por isso mesmo que estamos aqui, precisamos atravessar o lago, os anões fugiram para a cidade, assim como um grupo de orcs que os seguiam.-Ela falava.

-Entendo, muito bem. Sigam-me, há um barco pronto para partir, já ia sair para cidade comprar alguns suprimentos para o castelo, vocês podem ir junto.-Elessar sorriu e a Elfa agradeceu, os três Elfos subiram no barco e Elessar foi para o timão, enquanto Tauriel e Legolas ficaram encostados na borda esperando o barco partir. O barco não era tão veloz quanto as embarcações que o próprio rei usava, mas era melhor do que ir a pé.

-De onde conhece esse Elfo?.-Legolas sussurrou para Tauriel, olhando em direção a Elessar que estava ocupado demais navegando e barco para prestar atenção neles.

-Ele sempre me ajudou a atravessar o lago para alguns lugares...-O Elfo olhou para ela questionador.-...Ilegalmente.

-Quando diz ilegalmente você quer dizer sem o consentimento do rei.-Ela falava sorrindo, a ruiva assentiu.-Ele olha para você de um jeito estranho.-Os dois olharam para Elessar, ele nem sequer olhava para ela. A Elfa revirou os olhos.

-Não diga besteiras Legolas, você está começando a ficar paranoico vendo coisas onde não existem, primeiro seu pai e agora Elessar, me poupe.-Legolas ficou sério imediatamente quando Tauriel mencionou o rei. Ela percebeu.-Acha os anões irão conseguir matar o dragão?-Ela tentou mudar de assuntou.

-Não.-O príncipe falou friamente.-Se for preciso irei detê-los Tauriel, Samug não pode acordar.-Seus olhos possuíam uma frieza característica, agora ele lembrava muito de quem era filho.

-Você não pode fazer isso Legolas!-Disse exasperada, chamando atenção de Elessar agora também.-Eles vão conseguir, o rei mesmo iria permitir que eles fossem se concordassem com o acordo!

-O rei não está interessada na proteção do povo Tauriel, você viu como ele agiu com as aranhas, ele só está interessada no próprio bem estar, para ele não importa se Smaug irá acabar com a Cidade do Lago ou com várias outras, ele só queria as malditas gemas!-Legolas da um soco de raiva no barco, assustando Tauriel. Ambos tinham ficado tensos com essa conversa e por mais que não quisesse admitir talvez Legolas estivesse certo, Thranduil nunca se importará com a segurança dos anões quando propôs aquele acordo, tudo o que ele fazia era para beneficio próprio, ele não se importava com o próximo e aquilo fez o estomago de Tauriel embrulhar. Já era noite quando chegaram à cidade. Quando saem do barco os dois Elfos percebem uma movimentação nos telhados das casas, saem em disparada deixando Elessar para trás. Legolas vê alguns barris a frente perto de uma parede, pula sobre eles e em seguida escala o telhado para correr por cima das casas, Ttauriel continua correndo por terra já com seu arco em mãos atirando nos orcs que conseguia, seguiu-os na esperança destes a levarem até Kili, ela sabia que ele estava por perto. Legolas vê um anão, estava um pouco longe do telhado que o Elfo se encontrava, ele sendo atacado por um orc, o príncipe rapidamente atinge uma flecha no coração do orc e assovia para Tauriel e aponta em direção a área que estava o anão, provavelmente ou outros estariam por ali também. Tauriel corre até lá e no caminho vê uma casa com as portas e janelas abertas, com vários orcs em cima do telhado _ **"achei!"**_ , a Elfa sobe as escadas até a porta da casa, quando tenta entrar um orc a puxa pelo braço e no mesmo instante ela o esfaqueia na garganta e o joga para baixo, caindo da pequena sacada da casa, com a espada em punhos a ruiva entra na casa. Era um caos, orcs atacando dois anões, um deles ela reconheceu sendo o anão loiro que acompanhava KIli, duas garotas estavam gritando escondidas em baixo da mesa para que o orc não pudesse pega-las, enquanto um garoto que parecia ser mais velho que as meninas atacava outro orc com uma vassoura. E então ela viu Kili, estava deitado num sofá em meio a batalha, mesmo sentido dor e com a perna enfaixada pelo que Tauriel pode perceber ele tentava defender-se das criaturas. A ruiva não pensou duas vezes, andou em direção a Kili enquanto cortava a cabeça de um orc e ao mesmo tempo cravava a espada no coração de outro e esquivava-se do ataque de outro orc, eram muitos. Legolas chega na casa pelo buraco que tinha no teto, este começa a matar os orcs junto com a Elfa, ela escutada o grito de Kili que tentava inutilmente soltar-se de um orc que o puxava pela perna, Tauriel lança no mesmo instante uma faca na cabeça do orc, o Elfo loiro matava dois orcs ao mesmo tempo e não percebeu quando um outro orc avançava pelas costas de Tauriel enquanto esta lutava contra outro, Kili viu que ela seria atingida, pegou uma faca que estava no chão e atingiu a garganta do orc, porém tinha sido um esforço muito grande para alguém nas condições do anão, ele caiu no chão gritando de dor junto com o orc que acabara de matar. Tauriel vai ao alcance de Kili para o socorrer. Legolas estava lutando na varanda da casa quando escuta um orc chamando todos para recurar, pelo que parecia era o mesmo orc que liderava o ataque da margem no rio. O príncipe entrou novamente na casa que agora estava com vários corpos de orcs espalhados ao redor.

-Você...matou todos.-Disse o menino um pouco assutado.

-Existem outros, Tauriel vamos.-Legolas falava enquanto andava para a porta dos fundos da casa, pronto para ir atrás dos orcs, a Elfa olhava para ele e para Kili, indecisa.

-Estamos perdendo ele.-Disse um anão de barba e cabelos cheios, parecia ser um dos mais velhos do grupo. Tauriel olhou apreensiva para ele, Legolas estava na porta olhando para ela e para Kili.

-Tauriel.-Legolas repetiu, olhou para ela uma última vez e saiu da casa. Tauriel estava entre seu dever e seu coração, ela sabia que precisava ajudar Kili mas não poderia deixar Legolas ir atrás dos orcs sozinho, era seu melhor amigo. Tauriel foi até a porta para seguir Legolas mas parou quando ouvir outro grito de agonia de Kili. Ela olha para fora e vê Legolas correndo atrás dos orcs, ainda conseguia enxergá-lo quando viu ele atirando uma flecha na cabeça do orc _**"Ele ficará bem."**_ , a Elfa armou-se quando ouviu alguém subindo as escadas correndo, mas relaxou quando percebeu que era um outro anão, este carregava algumas flores, que a ruiva quando percebeu o que era arrancou das mãos do anão.

-Athelas.-Ela disse surpresa, talvez a sorte estivesse do lado dela e de Kili esta noite.

-Vai fazer o que?-Perguntou o anão para ela, confuso.

-Eu vou salvar o seu amigo.-Ela disse seriamente para o outro e entrou na casa rapidamente.- preciso de algo para colocar as as athelas picadas, coloquem ele em cima da mesa.-Uma das meninas pegou rapidamente uma panela de barro enquanto os outros três anões levantavam Kili e o colocavam em cima da mesa, Kili gritava constantemente. A Elfa ficava angustiada com cada grito que o anão soltava, ela picou toda a athelas, colocou na panela e foi até lado de Kili.-Segurem ele.-Ela segurou a perna de Kili e olhou a ferida, estava muito pior que do que ela imaginava, o desespero começou a tomar conta da Elfa, ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria salvar o anão. A ruiva amaçou as flores nas mãos e colocou na ferida enquanto ele gritava. _ **-"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth**_. _ **"**_ ["Que a benção que foi dada a mim, seja passada de mim a ele, que ele seja livrado da morte".]-Tauriel repetia várias vezes o encantamento, até que Kili estava parecendo ficar mais calmo, parara de gritar e de se debater tanto, ele olhava para ela fixamente, aquele olhar causou algo que a Elfa não pode explicar, ela sentia paz enquanto olhava para ele por um momento ela sabia que iria salvá-lo, aquele olhar fez com que ela sentisse que poderia fazer tudo, ela iria curá-lo. Por um segundo tudo ficou em silêncio e Kili fechou os olhos, os outros em sua volta olhavam para ele assustados.

-Não se preocupem, ele só adormeceu, irá ficar bem.-Todos respiravam aliviados, as duas meninas junto com o garoto começaram a arrumar a bagunça que estava na casa, enquanto os outros três anões, sentavam num canto conversando. Ela pode ouvir enquanto um deles falava das maravilhas da medicina Élfica, mas ela não prestara muito bem no resto na conversa, ela só conseguia velar o sono de Kili, com o semblante tranquilo nem parecia que ele tinha quase acabado de morrer. Ele era tão bonito _**"Para um anão..."**_ , ela sorria com o pensamento, olhava para sua pulseira, a pedra estava rosa como quando na noite que o rei tinha a levado de volta para o castelo, aquilo a deixou curiosa, ela sabia, parcialmente, o que estava sentindo por Kili agora, e não esperava que o que sentiu pelo rei naquela noite fosse igual. Um gemido de Kili a deixou alerta.

-O que...aconteceu?-Ele ainda estava com a voz fraca e com os olhos fechados.

-Eu salvei sua vida. Você me deve uma anão, ela dizia sorrindo para ele enquanto enfaixava a perna de Kili.

-Tauriel.-Ele disse sério, chamando a atenção da Elfa.

-Descanse.-Ela ainda sorria, mas parou quando Kili olhou para ela de um jeito diferente, quase que como inconformado.

-Você não pode ser ela, ela está muito longe...ela...está muito longe de mim. Ela anda sob a luz das estrelas em outro Mundo.-Kili dizia calmamente, porém, tinha a voz triste.-Foi só um sonho-A Elfa sentia-se triste agora, apesar de que claramente ela e Kili sentiam algo um pelo outro, isso parecia muito distante de aconecer.-Acha que ela poderia me amar?-Os dedos de Kili entrelaçaram-se delicadamente com os de Tauriel.

-x-x-

Thranduil estava em seu quarto quando percebe que seu anel começara a ficar rosa, aquilo o atingiu profundamente, qualquer coisa que fosse que Tauriel estivesse sentindo com certeza não era por ele ou nem com ele, isso o magoara. Lembrou-se de como o amor pode machucar, ser fatal e entristecer, era por isso que dedicou-se tantos séculos para não ter que descobrir mais esse sentimento. E do que adiantara? De nada, o alvo de seu coração estava ali mesmo, tão próximo a ele, bem debaixo de seu nariz e mesmo assim ele tinha deixado, alimentado aquele sentimento. Seu coração era frio como gelo, mas Tauriel era fogo e só precisou de uma pequena faísca para que as chamas o consumissem, ele sentia-se preso por ela. O rei fechou os olhos imaginado a Elfa, seus cabelos de fogo o fascinavam, seus olhos brilhantes o encantavam e seu corpo..." _ **Por Valar, por isso soa tão clichê."**_ , ele tinha mais de três mil anos e agora sentia-se como um jovem patético que deixava-se ser atingindo por sentimentos tão mortais. Por mais que ele amasse a Elfa, ela ainda era apaixonada por outro e ele ainda não tinha descoberto se era por seu próprio filho ou pelo anão e mesmo que ela sentisse algo por ele nunca poderia dar certo, apesar de Tauriel ser bem cotada por todo o reino ela ainda não pertencia a realeza, não era de uma família importante, _**"Aliás, de nenhuma família"**_ ele pensou com pesar. Como poderia viver assim? Perdera sua esposa, logo perderia Legolas também e por último Tauriel, ele sabia que nem sempre demostrava carinho ou amizade com outros, mas não era por isso que iria querer viver sua eternidade sozinho, ninguém deve viver uma vida sozinho, seja ela imortal ou não. O Rei decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo com Tauriel, a viu com o anão, salvando a vida dele com o encantamento que ele mesmo tinha ensinado a ela _**"cômico"**_ , viu a alegria estampada no rosto da Elfa quando ela percebeu que tinha salvo a vida do anão, o sorriso doce e sincero que ela deu a ele, a Elfa nunca tinha sorrido para o rei desse jeito. Novamente seu coração foi esmagado, já não bastava o beijo que ela tinha trocado com Legolas e agora esse momento com o anão, ela realmente queria acabar com ele, sentiu raiva, queria acabar com tudo que sentia, arrancar o coração do próprio peito ou nunca mais vez Tauriel em sua frente, fingir que ela nunca tivesse existido em sua vida. Viu quando a anão falava alguma coisa sobre luz das estrelas para ela, Thranduil revirou os olhos inconscientemente, vendo aquela cena o rei teve um pensamento em sua mente, talvez fosse a coisa mais estúpida que ele pudesse fazer na vida e provavelmente ele iria arrepender-se para o resto de sua eternidade, mas ele não poderia deixa-la escapar de seus braços sem nunca ter tentando, o Elfo sabia o que queria e com certeza ele iria contra todas as suas promessas já feitas um dia, magoaria seu filho, o que para ele era a pior parte, entretanto não conseguia mais aguentar aquele peso em seus ombros, aquele aperto em sua gargante sempre que pensava em Tauriel, ele a teria, por bem ou por mal. Concentrou-se num pensamento e deixou o anel próximo aos lábios

 _ **-Aerandir Tinúviel**_ -Ele sussurrou com os olhos fechados.

-x-x-

 _Tauriel sentia um peso por cima de seu corpo nu, o balanço era constante e ritmado. Sentia uma respiração quente e pesada em pescoço, a Elfa virou a cabeça para o lado para desse mais acesso a ele, o Elfo mordiscava sua orelha e descia dando beijos leves por todo o pescoço da ruiva. O ritmo em que ele a penetrava era forte e lento, fazendo com que ela gemesse em cada estocada que ele dava, Tauriel cravava suas unhas nas costas do Elfo, deslizava suas mãos em cada centímetro do corpo forte dele, forçou com as mãos o quadril dele para baixo, fazendo com que ele a penetrasse mais fundo, um gemido rouco saiu da garganta do Elfo. Ele passou a apertar os seios da Elfa, ao mesmo tempo que beijava sua clavícula alva iluminada apenas pelas luz no luar, ele desceu dando pequenos beijos em um dois seios dela, quando o chupou Tauriel deu um gemido mais alto que arrancou uma risada fraca do Elfo, a ruiva olha para baixo e encontra dois olhos azuis acinzentados a encarando com luxuria, ele tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios que ela retribuiu._

Tauriel afastou-se rapidamente do toque de Kili, o anão a olhava curioso, ela tinha um semblante totalmente perplexo, saiu apressadamente da casa, deixando um Kili triste para trás, chamando por ela. A Elfa correu entre as casas a procura de Legolas, esperava que ele estivesse bem. Tentava esquecer o que tinha acabado de ver em sua mente, aquilo não poderia ser real, em um momento estava com Kili e no outro na cama com, seu rei? Aquilo não tinha sido um sonho com certeza e esperava que não fosse uma visão também. O pior para a Elfa é que ela tinha gostado e estava culpando-se severamente por isso. Queria afastar seus pensamentos sobre o rei, estando ele vestido ou não, tinha que concentra-se em Legolas agora. Mal viu a Elfa quando sua pulseira era de um roxo escuro, andou mais um pouco e encontrou Legolas desorientado em uma esquina, ele se apoiava em uma parede, Tauriel correu até ele.

-Legolas o que aconteceu? Você está bem?-Ela ia em direção a ele, preocupada.

-Eu não preciso de sua ajuda, volte para seu anão.-Ela parecia magoado.

-Eu não tive escolha, ele estava morrendo e...isso é sangue em seu rosto?-Ela se aproximou mesmo com as esquivas do Elfo e colocou as mãos em seu rosto.-Como aconteceu?-Em seiscentos anos a Elfa nunca tinha visto o Elfo sangrar.

-Aconteceu três orcs, sendo um deles o líder no grupo e eu tendo que enfrentá-los sozinho, isso que aconteceu.-Legolas foi para longe dela e limpou o sangue.-Eles fugiram novamente, vou seguir o rastro e ver o consigo descobrir.

-Legolas, espere! Você não pode ir atrás deles sozinho, mesmo que eu vá com você é muito perigoso para nós dois.-Ele já ia abrir a boca para retrucar.-E sim!Eu iria com você mesmo que você me dissesse para não ir.-Ela disse irritada.

-Por que ainda finge que se preocupa comigo?-O príncipe perguntava acusador.

-Por que eu me preocupo!Você é meu melhor amigo.-Aquelas palavras doeram no coração do príncipe.  
-E com certeza o último na sua lista de opções.-Ele falou baixinho olhando para baixo, mas não o bastante para Tauriel não ouvir.

-Lista? Como assim? Do que você está falando?-Ela olhava confusa e Legolas arrependeu-se de ter falado em voz alta. Mas um alto estrondo os interrompeu, um barulho de pedras sendo quebrados e então um rugir, alto e forte, porém distante foi ouvido, vinha da Montanha Solitária, os dois Elfos olharam-se assustados, era possível ver na calada na noite ver o brilho laranja que a montanha exalava, estava em chamas, um silêncio varreu a cidade e apenas uma coisa era certa agora, Smaug acordara.

* * *

O que dizer desse capítulo? Bem, só sei que nada sei u.ú

PS:Odeio descrever cenas de guerra e ainda estou me entendendo com as cenas de sexo, vou ir escrevendo alguns contos eróticos para praticar haha


	10. Capítulo 10 - Fogo de Dragão

Thranduil estava em sua varanda quando ouviu o rugir de Smaug podia ver dali a Montanha solitária consumida pelas chamas, sentiu seu coração apertar, Tauriel e Legolas talvez ainda estivessem na cidade, se Thorin não tivesse cumprido com sua palavra e matado o dragão com certeza os dois Elfos que ele mais se importava estariam em grande perigo, ele teria que fazer algo e teria que ser rápido. E ainda mais Tauriel, agora que o rei sabia de seus sentimentos por ela, ao menos parte deles, não podia perdê-la agora. Ele sabia que a Elfa não era frágil, ela sabia defender-se e como sabia, mas não com um dragão, ele conhecia sua ruína e Tauriel não seria capaz de fugir de seu fogo. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha imaginando o massacre que Smaug poderia causar na cidade. Batidas urgentes em sua porta o tiraram de tais pensamentos.

-Entre.-O rei falou em seu tom calmo como sempre.

-Meu Senhor.-O Elfo entrou rapidamente e fez posição de sentido.- Smaug acordou, Legolas e Tauriel ainda não voltaram...temo que eles ainda estejam na cidade.

-Eu sei.-O Rei Élfico ainda estava olhando para a Montanha Solitária, de costas para o outro.

-Devo convocar nosso exército?-Ele parecia preocupado.

-Não.

-Mas meu Senhor, se Smaug atacar e o príncipe e a capitã ainda estiverem na cidade, eles não terão chance e...-O rei sabia de tudo isso, mas não poderia deixar que seu exército tomasse essa responsabilidade, os Elfos eram treinados desde que pequenos para grandes batalhas, contra orcs, anões, homens, qualquer criatura, mas não para um dragão. Além de serem muito raros, poucos poderiam dizer que já viram um na vida e para matar um dragão era preciso conhecer seus pontos fracos, como seus homens lutariam contra sem ao menos terem visto um na vida, não deixaria que fizessem isso.

-Eu sei...-O rei disse vagamente, enquanto era consumido por seus pensamentos.

-x-x-

Legolas e Tauriel olhavam-se espantados. A Elfa imaginava que os anões talvez pudessem cumprir sua nobre tarefa, ela estava errada, por um momento agradeceu mentalmente por Kili ter ficado para trás, agora provavelmente seus colegas estariam sendo carbonizados dentro da montanha e se ela não fizesse algo logo, Legolas, ela e todos os outros seriam os próximos.

-Legolas! O que faremos?-A ruiva perguntou com urgência enquanto olhava em volta da cidade, muitas pessoas estavam desesperadas, correndo com pertences para lá e para cá, subindo em botes tentando fugir da cidade.

-Temos de sair o mais rápido possível.-O Elfo pegava a mão de Tauriel, tentando levá-la para a saída da cidade, por onde o orc tinham fugido a pouco.

-Não podemos, temos que ajudar os anões...-Legolas a olhava com uma cara feia.-...e as crianças!Vamos logo!.-Tauriel correu em direção a casa de Bard, o príncipe demorou alguns segundos, revirou os olhos e praguejou baixinho, mas seguiu a Elfa. Chegando na casa Tauriel vê as crianças olhando umas para as outras assustadas, os anões pareciam preocupados.

-Nós não temos tempo, temos que ir embora.-Enquanto a Elfa levava os anões iam ajudar Kili a levantar-se.

-Vamos irmão.-Fili puxava o irmão da cama e colocava o braço de Kili em volta de seu pescoço.

-Eu estou bem. Posso andar.-O anão moreno disse rabugento, não gostava de ser um fardo a ser carregado.

-O mais rápido de puderem.-A Elfa disse enquanto entrava e pegava alguns pertences das meninas para levarem consigo.

-Não vamos embora. Não sem o nosso pai.-Era o menino mais velho que falava agora.

-Se ficarem aqui suas irmãs morrerão. É isso que se eu pai iria querer?-Tauriel olhou séria para o menino que agora parecia indeciso.

Todos desceram as escadas da casa que davam acesso a um pequeno bote, Tauriel ficou ao lado do bote esperando os outros entrarem, Legolas estava ao seu lado, olhando feio para Kili, este retribuiu o olhar.

-Vamos!Depressa.-Tauriel disse para Kili quanto ele parou para encarar o Legolas.

-Kili, vamos!-Fili passou correndo por ele e puxou o irmão para dentro do bote. Todos entraram, faltava apenas os dois Elfos e o menino mais velho.

-Vamos entro logo.-A ruiva disse para o menino.

-Espere!Eu tenho um plano, ainda podemos matar o dragão!

-Do que está falando?-Legolas questionou.

-Uma Flecha Negra, a última capaz de perfurar couro de dragão, eu e meu pai a pegamos hoje a tarde mas os guardas vieram atrás de nós e tive que esconde-la. Se eu puder levá-la até meu pai ainda temos uma chance.-O menino falou apressadamente, Tauriel e Legolas se olharam pensativos.

-Onde está essa flecha?-Perguntou a Elfa.

-Do lado da estátua do Mestre da cidade!

-Tudo bem, eu vou com você. Tauriel tire os outros daqui.-A ruiva olhou aflita para o Elfo.-Eu irei ficar bem.-Ele garantiu enquanto apertava a mão dela.-Vamos!.-Ele e o menino correram e subiram dobrando a esquina, a Elfa entrou no bote. Os dois anões dos quais ela não sabia o nome remavam e foi quando ouviram o som de asas batendo e um vento forte fazendo seus corpos tremerem, Smaug acabara de passar por cima de suas cabeças. O primeiro jato de fogo atingiu a cidade, muitos gritos eram ouvidos, Smaug deu um rasante pela cidade, o segundo jato de fogo atingiu o bote que estava atrás deles, o cheiro de carne queimada já começava a exalar pelo ar, sutilmente e mesmo assim aquilo embrulhou o estômago de Tauriel. Pessoas gritavam para todos os lados, corriam, algumas estavam em chamas e jogavam-se do lago, crianças choravam vendo seus pais mortos, outros brigavam entre si pela disputa de botes, todos queriam salvar as próprias vidas, aquilo era um verdadeiro inferno. Todos levaram um susto, enquanto olhavam Smaug o barco do mestre no deles, Tauriel deve que segurar-se para não pegar seu arco e atirar uma flecha naquele homem nojento, tudo que ele levava consigo era ouro, alguns homens não deveriam ser líderes de nada, mas o deixou com que seguisse seu caminho para longe dali. O sino de alerta da cidade soava alto, o fogo consumira toda a cidade.

Legolas e o menino corriam lado a lado, o Elfo ficou surpreso com a coragem do menino, havia conhecido poucos homens em sua vida que tivessem a metade da coragem deste, muitos já teriam ido embora se ouvisse o nome a palavra "dragão" em sua frente.

-Qual o seu nome?-Legolas perguntou ao garoto.

-Bain.-Ele disse olhando para Legolas.-É ali.-Bain apontou para a estátua, correi até lá e tirou a flecha de baixo de várias cordas e lonas. Smaug passou por cima deles e ambos abaixaram-se, os dois olhavam em volta a procura do próximo passo e é quando Bain avista Bard em cima da torre, atirando flechas no dragão.

-Pai!-Gritou o menino.

No mesmo instante alguns metros longe dali as filhas de Bard também o avistam do bote, Tauriel agora assumia o comando do bote, tomando cuidado para que não fossem atingidos pelo fogo de dragão.

-Acertou ele!Ele acertou o dragão!-Kili dizia eufórico para Tauriel- Ele conseguiu! Acertou no seu alvo, eu vi!

-Não...-A Elfa disse num sussurro.-Estas flechas não conseguem perfurar o seu couro. Apenas Flechas Negras podem detê-lo, espero que eles consigam.-Tauriel olhava para a cidade tentando avistar Legolas e o menino. Do outro lado da cidade Bain e o Elfo corriam até a torre.

-Se eu subir o dragão ira me ver.-Bain falou com a flecha em mãos.

-Suba, eu irei distrai-lo.-O menino confirmou com a cabeça e começou a subir a torre, Legolas foi até uma casa próxima dali e a escalou chegando até o telhado, subiu e começou a disparar flechas no rosto do dragão para chamar sua atenção, ele conseguiu. Smaug olhou diretamente para o Elfo, estufou o peito e cuspiu fogo, Legos desviou rapidamente antes de ser atingido, ele se esquiva de Smaug que tentava acertá-lo várias vezes. Legolas estava pulando de telhado em telhado em círculos, não queria ser pego por Smaug obviamente, mas também não queria que o dragão saísse daquela área, afinal se Bard só tinha uma chance de acertar o dragão e o Elfo faria de tudo para que esta chance não fosse desperdiçada. Correu mais um pouco entre os telhados, acertou a fera com mais uma flecha bem no meio do focinho,coisa que deixou Smaug ainda mais furioso, Legolas conseguiu ver quando Bain chegou até o topo da torre, "Isso garoto" e foi quando ele não viu a telha que estava mal encaixada e tropeçou por cima dela, seu corpo foi jogado para longe, tamanha era sua velocidade, seu impacto foi grande. Ele ficou alguns segundos desorientado, caído em cima do telhado, mas só bastou alguns segundos e Smaug viu sua oportunidade, preparou-se para atingir Legolas com um jato de fogo.

-x-x-

De dentro do bote Tauriel via tudo, percebeu Legolas correndo por cima dos telhados, não muito longe dali, ela não entendia porque ele corria em círculos, foi quando o Elfo olhou para a torre que ela seguiu seu olhar e também viu Bain, ele estava com a Flecha Negra, agora Bard iria conseguir acertar o dragão com o equipamento devido. A ruiva assustou-se quando Legolas escorreu-se em algo no telhado, ela viu quando ele deu uma cambalhota no ar e caiu com força no telhado, sem pensar duas vezes ela inclinou-se para sair do bote, mas Kili foi mais rápido e segurou-a pelo pulso.

-Não vá, é muito perigoso.-Ele falou em alerta.

-Eu preciso ir, Legolas será morto se eu não for.-Ela disse em resposta.

-Por favor...fique.-O anão suplicou.

-Não posso.-Tauriel desvencilhou-se do aperto de Kili e pulou para fora do bote, saiu e não olhou para trás. Ela não iria decepcionar Legolas mais uma vez, já o tinha deixado a merce da própria sorte naquela mesma noite, ato que ela sempre iria arrepender-se, ver o Elfo a olhando daquela forma doeu em seu coração, o príncipe sempre esteve ali, ao seu lado, a apoiando em tudo que ela precisava, a ruiva não o deixaria sozinho, não agora, nem por todo o amor que sentia por Kili. Tauriel quando percebeu de Smaug iria atacar Legolas mirou e lançou uma flecha no olho do dragão, acertou, ao mesmo tempo em que a criatura lançava um jato de foto no Elfo. Smaug urrou de dor, as chamas atingiram Legolas, mas de raspão já que Smaug tinha virado o rosto no momento em que a flecha atingiu seu olho, Legolas aproveitou o momento, rolou para fora do telhado e caiu, saindo da vista de Tauriel. Ela queria seguir o mesmo plano de Legolas, entretanto o dragão tinha destruído todas as casas que estavam por perto, ela teve que correr para o lado oposto de onde Bard estava, esquivou-se das coisas que encontrava no caminho, inclusive corpo, olhou para trás e ao mesmo tempo lançou outra flecha para Smaug, atitude que só deixou o dragão mais furioso, este foi para cima dela e cuspiu fogo, ela desviou. Quando o dragão ia abocanha-la ela deu uma cambalhota para o lado, Tauriel percebeu que o dragão a perdeu de vista por um momento e correu para baixo dele, atravessou toda a extremidade do dragão até que avistou a ponta do rabo do dragão, do lado dela havia um grande arpão em um dos botes, ela o pegou, chegou mais perto da ponta do rabo de Smaug e esfincou o arpão, não atravessou muito a carne da fera, seu couro era muito resistente, mas ao menos já era um desconforto. A Elfa sobe uma casa rapidamente, era mais fácil andar pelos telhados visto que as ruas ali perto estavam todas bloqueadas por fogo e entulhos, ela vê que Smaug começa a procurá-la, destruindo tudo que estava por sua frente, ela corre e joga-se em um grande telhado ingrime com a intenção de escorrega-lo e chegar até o chão, quando chega até a borda pronta para pular ela abruptamente e segura-se na calha do telhado, pendurada. Olhou para baixo e tudo que via era fogo, tudo em sua volta estava queimando, voltou-se para o telhado e olhou ao redor, não conseguia ver Smaug dali, não sabia se ele estava longe ou perto, forçou para subir mas parou quando a calha quase cedeu, toda a estrutura daquela casa deveria estar frágil demais devido ao fogo. Tauriel não sabia quanto tempo poderia aguentar sem cair ou sem que Smaug a achasse, a calha de ferro estava começando a queimar as mãos da ruiva o calor que emanava do fogo estava esquentando o ferro, ela tinha duas opções, ou tentava subir e a calha caia, junto com ela ou jogava-se dali e caia das chamas, das duas opções ela acabaria morta, "ótimo". A ruiva olhava para baixo mais uma vez numa tentativa de procurar algo em que pudesse se jogar sem acabar carbonizada, quando uma mão a puxou num aperto firme levando-a de volta para cima do telhado, quando ela levantou o olhar para ver quem era chocou-se quando viu seu rei ali parado a olhando para ela, ele levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e indicou com a cabeça para o dragão, ele não estava muito longe dali. Thranduil segurou sua mão e os dois Elfos saíram do telhado abaixados, pelo lado oposto de onde a fogo estava, quando desceram até o chão o rei prensou Tauriel com força até uma parede próxima.

-Qual o seu problema?!Você não consegue ficar longe de problemas?-O Elfo tinha um olhar assassino e tentava não falar muito alto para não atrair Smaug, tentava.

-Não foi de propósito, eu não sabia para onde estava indo.-Tauriel falava no mesmo tom.

-Se não fosse tão tola não estaria nem aqui para começo de conversa, estaria no castelo onde é o seu lugar!-Ele disse entredentes com raiva.

-Olha eu não precisava de sua ajuda, estava muito bem sozinha!-Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais do rei.

-Não me faça rir, você estava quase caindo quando eu te tirei de lá.-Thranduil deu um soco na parede ao lado da cabeça de Tauriel, mas essa não moveu-se nem um centímetro.

-Preferiria ter caído no fogo do que ter sido salva por você.-Ela tinha passado nos limites com aquelas palavras, era incrível como ela conseguia irritar o Elfo facilmente.

-É mesmo? Eu não me importo, na verdade jogar você no fogo me traria grande satisfação.-Ele disse sorrindo cinicamente.

-Olha aqui...-Tauriel estava indo para cima de Thranduil quando ele tampou sua boca rapidamente e prensou seu corpo junto com o dela o máximo de pode, os dois nunca estiveram tão próximos como agora. Ouviram Smaug passar por trás da casa que eles estavam, ter apenas uma casa entre eles e um dragão não era algo que agradasse o rei. Ele segurou tirou a mão da boca da Elfa que agora também percebera a presença do dragão, segurou a mão dela e tentou sair o mais silenciosamente por uma das ruelas da cidade. O Elfo estava toda hora atento tentando ver onde Smaug estava para não irem no mesmo caminho que o dragão tomava. Quando a calda do dragão em cheio a casa ao lado em que os Elfos estavam passando o rei encosta as costas na parede e instintivamente empurra Tauriel para encostar-se na parede também, quando a mão do rei encostou na barriga da Elfa para segurá-la ali, como se quisesse protege-la, a ruiva segurou no braço e na mão do rei que estavam sobre ela, ele estremeceu com seu toque mas não virou-se para ela, continuou atento a Smaug.

-Onde está você Elfa...eu sei que está por perto.-O dragão dizia com a voz arrastada.-Eu escuto sua respiração, eu sinto seu cheiro.-Ele estava muito mais perto agora, ele passou por cima dos dois Elfos, ambos prenderam a respiração na mesma hora.-Saia das sombras...

Thranduil saiu dali rapidamente com Tauriel a suas costas, atravessou uma esquina correndo, entrando em um beco próximo de onde estavam, dali ele tinha uma visão melhor de Smaug que agora estava do lado oposto onde eles estavam, os dois Elfos estavam em silêncio e ficaram assim por alguns segundos, Tauriel olhava para todos os lados atenta, o Elfo olhou para o própria braço que ainda estava sendo segurado pelo aperto insistente de Tauriel, por um lado ele até que gostou, ela sentia-se protegida com ele, por mais que a ruiva dissesse o contrário, contudo ele lembrou-se do beijo que ela tinha dado em Legolas e de ter fugido, indo correr atrás do anão, se ela não tivesse feito tudo isso eles não estariam na enrascada que encontravam-se agora.

Me solta.-Ele puxou o braço para si mesmo de solavanco, ela o olhou na mesma hora como se tivessem tirado um filho dos braços dela.

-Por que fez isso?-Ela disse com a voz acusadora, como se ele tivesse tirado realmente algo que era dela.

-É meu braço se não percebeu ainda. Por quê? Estava gostando.-Ele deu um sorriso sensual e cínico ao mesmo tempo.

-Nem um pouco.-Ela se recompôs e voltou a postura confiante normal.-Qual o plano?-Ele olhou abismado para ela.

-O plano é sairmos daqui sem virar jantar de dragão.-Ele disse como se fosse óbvio, Tauriel revirou os olhos, ele arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para ela recriminador, nem parecia mais que era rei com ela o tratando desse jeito.

-Isso eu sei, mas o que fazemos fazer agora, ele vai ver se um de nós sairmos.

-Exatamente, um de nós, eu vou até lá e distraio ele enquanto você vai embora daqui.-Ela o fitava indignada.

-É claro que não, eu não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho, Legolas está por ai sozinho também.-Ela falava confiante.-E além do mais Bard tem uma Flecha Negra com ele e se...

-Quem é Bard?-Ele perguntou a cortou.

-Você ouviu o que eu falei? Ele tem uma Flecha Negra, ele pode matar o dragão!.-Tauriel falou levantando os braços para cima, indignada com o ciúmes do rei, "espera, ciúmes?"-E ele é o barqueiro que trouxe os anões até aqui, ele está em cima da torre com a Flecha.-Tauriel tinha abaixado a voz e apontou para a torre, o rei olhou imediatamente. Talvez isso desse certo, se o tal Bard tivesse a mira precisa ele poderia acabar com Smaug de uma vez, mas primeiro precisava garantir a segurança de Tauriel, antes o dele tentar qualquer coisa.

-Ótimo quero que vá embora, Legolas sabe se cuidar eu irei atrair Smaug para perto da torre.-O rei olhava para Smaug e este agora estavam muito perto deles.

-Eu já disse que não irei embora.-Ela falou alto.

-Sera que você pode pelo amor dos Valor, uma vez na vida fazer o que eu mando!?-O rei avançou sobre ela, ficando cara a cara com a Elfa. Ela perdeu totalmente a voz quando rei voltou-se, olhando para ela. O Elfo agora estava com uma grande cicatriz por todo o lado esquerdo do rosto, era como se seu olho esquerdo estivesse cego, ela podia ver um pouco da arcaria dentaria dele pela cicatriz, haviam vários nervos onde deveria estar a bochecha, o rei abaixo o rosto quando sentiu sua cicatriz queimar, sabia que ela estava a mostra agora, ele afastou-se. Tauriel olhou para ele e se aproximou, levantando o rosto do rei para ver melhor a cicatriz, ele olhou para ela profundamente, seus olhos não eram de raiva como antes, demonstravam outra coisa, que ela não imaginou nunca ver nos olhos de seu rei, ela tocou a cicatriz delicadamente, não queria que ele sentisse vergonha por isso, tinha ouvido histórias uma vez de Legolas, sobre como o rei tinha sido ferido gravemente quando lutou com os dragões do norte mas até hoje não sabia o quão grave tinha sido, ele fechou os olhos com o toque dela, ficaram assim por alguns segundos até ele lembrar-se do que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele tirou a mão dela de seu rosto, com a mesma delicadeza que ela e abriu os olhos, ainda segurava a mão da Elfa.

-Eu não posso distraí-lo enquanto você ainda estiver aqui em perigo, não posso ficar me preocupando com você, eu preciso que você vá para longe e não olhe para trás.-Ele dizia a ela com a voz calma, porém firme, ele soltou sua mão.-Vá agora.-Ela assentiu um pouco indecisa e confusa pelo momento que acabaram de ter e saiu pelo outro lado do beco, quando Thranduil não a tinha mais em vista e com a espada agora em punhos caminhou em direção a Smaug, do lado oposto de onde Tauriel tinha acabado de sair. O Elfo foi até a torre, ficou em frente dela, olhando para Smaug que ainda procurava-os.

-Smaug!-Thranduil gritou para a fera, que olhou de imediato para ele.

-Elfo...eu conheço você.-Sibilou Smaug andando até o rei.-Se não é o grande rei Élfico Thranduil, matador de dragões, sua fama o precede.-Ele falou presunçosamente.-Meus irmãos adorariam saber o padeiro do assassino de Ancalagon, seria uma pena se eu fosse contar a eles, pouparia sua vida só para ter esse prazer.-O dragão disse zombeteiro e mostrava os dentes numa tentativa de sorriso.

-Pena que você não irá sair vivo daqui hoje para poder fazer isso.-O Elfo devolveu o sorriso irritando Smaug.

-Onde está a Elfa que estava com você? E por que não consegui senti-lo?-Smaug questionava curioso.

-Ela está fora de seu alcance agora.-Thranduil sorria vitorioso e ignorou a última pergunta do dragão, o que não o deixou nada satisfeito, o rei tentou olhar para cima discretamente, viu que o tal homem Bard estava com a flecha preparada, aquela era hora.

-Ninguém está fora do meu alcance Elfo, eu sou a morte e eu estou em todo lugar.-Ele falava sério.

-Nunca encostará num fio de cabelo dela!-O rei gritava ameaçadoramente.

-Ela é importante para você não é?-Aquilo desarmou o rei.-Será melhor ainda então quando ela estiver queimando no meu fogo!-Smaug correu em direção a ele cuspindo fogo. Thranduil foi rápido em desviar do fogo, mas não conseguiu desviar de Smaug, um uru de dor fora ouvido quando Bard disparara a flecha, o dragão bateu na torre, fazendo-a desmoronar e soterrar o rei. Smaug destruí todo o resto da cidade com sua semi queda, começou a voar para cima, muito, muito longe, contorcendo-se de dor e no fim caiu, desaparecendo atrás dos montes e árvores que rodeavam a Montanha Solitária. Tudo era silêncio.

-x-x-

Tauriel estava saindo da cidade quando escutou o grito de Smaug e logo depois um barulho alto de escombros, olhou para trás e viu quando Smaug levantou voo e caiu atrás dos montes, ela sabia que o rei tinha mandado ela ir embora, mas agora o perigo se fora, não? Tauriel olhou para sua pulseira, a pedra estava num tom de preto muito escuro e pela primeira vez não ela sabia que não era ela que emanava tal sentimento. Correu de volta para cidade, foi até onde estava a torre, ou melhor dizendo onde tinha uma torre, pois não restava mais nada intacto naquela cidade. Olhou em volta mas não tinha nenhum sinal do rei, ela estava começando a ficar preocupada, vasculhou mais alguns lugares e nada, temia que ele estivesse dentro da água se ele estivesse inconsciente já estaria afogado, desarmou-se, estava pronta para pular na água quando um brilho chamou-se sua atenção, ela caminhou sorrateiramente até ele, era um anel, ou melhor a mão de seu rei com um anel. Correi até ele e tirou os pedaços de madeira que estavam por cima de seu corpo, ele estava desacordado, assustou-se quando viu um pedaço de madeira fincado um pouco abaixo de sua lombar. Ela respirou fundo e pegou o rei pelos ombros, arrastando ele para fora dos escombros com certa dificuldade, apesar da ruiva ser forte o rei era bem maior que ela, quando eles já estavam em um lugar seguro ela abaixou-se e tocou o pedaço de madeira, ele gemeu de dor, ela parou rapidamente e olhou para ele angustiada.

-Tudo bem, eu vou conseguir, você vai ficar bem.-Ela tentava acalmar a si mesma.-No três, um, dois...-Ela arrancou o pedaço de madeira com toda força que tinha, Thranduil acordou no mesmo instante gritando de dor. Ela jogou o pedaço de madeira para o lado e foi até o lado do rei, colou a cabeça dele entre seus joelhos e afastou o cabelo dele dos olhos, sua testa estava suada.

-Tauriel...-Ele forçou para a voz sair.

-Shh...não fale nada, estou aqui com você.-Ela apressou-se, cortou um pedaço da própria capa e colou no ferimento do Elfo, a fim de que estancasse um pouco o sangue, ele fez cara de dor quando ela tocou a ferida.

-Tauriel, o dragão...-Ele tentou novamente.

-Ele está morto, Bard conseguiu, agora me escute e fique quieto, não se esforço.-Ela falou brava. O rei olhou para o céu acima deles e voltou a encarar Tauriel.

-Não...ele não conseguiu.-Thranduil disse suas últimas palavras num sussurro, a Elfa olhava para ele com espanto, tentando entender as palavras de seu rei, ela vira Smaug caindo, por que ele dissera isso então?

* * *

Música tema do casal para mim, foi por ela que comecei a escrever essa fanfic, gosto das duas verões, ambas combinam com cada um.  
watch?v=JF8BRvqGCNs  
watch?v=IqPATbDhrb4


	11. Capítulo 11 - Na Cama do Rei

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história.

Vejam o vídeozinho *uuu*

* * *

A Elfa pensava no que o rei havia dito sobre Smaug, se ele estivesse mesmo certo e o dragão realmente estivesse vivo, talvez ninguém mais teria chance de escapar com vida daquele lugar, a última Flecha Negra tinha sido usada e nada mais poderia matar o dragão, mas por outro lado Thranduil estava gravemente ferido, talvez ele estivesse apenas delirando, ela imaginava qual seria seu estado agora sabia que Elfos curavam-se rapidamente, porém não pode deixar de se preocupar com a saúde de sei rei.

O Rei Élfico acabava de adormecer, ele ainda estava deitado entre os joelhos de Tauriel, esta pressionava o pedaço da sua capa no ferimento do rei, o pano estava encharcado devido a quantidade de sangue, ela queria chamar ajuda, mas não podia deixar o Elfo sozinho, se ela parasse de pressionar o ferimento temia que ele sangrasse até a morte. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si, virou-se rapidamente, mesmo estando sem armas, por um momento esqueceu-se de aonde tinha-as deixado, entretanto ela relaxou quando viu quem era, o Elfo mais jovem veio correndo em sua direção e agachou-se ao seu lado.

-O que aconteceu?!-Legolas perguntou com urgência.

-Ele estava tentando ganhar tempo para Smaug, ele deve ter sido levado com tudo quando Smaug foi atingido, mas eu não tenho certeza, ele tinha me mandado ir embora. Eu fui uma idiota, deveria ter ficado e ajudado.-A ruiva tinha a voz tremula e controlava-se para não chorar, estava nervosa pelo estado em que ele se encontrava e todo aquele sangue em suas mãos e roupas não ajudava.

-Tauriel...-O príncipe tocou as mãos da Elfa.-Pode soltar, eu cuido dele agora.-Ela levantou o olhar para ele e tirou suas mãos do ferimento do rei lentamente, logo era Legolas agora que pressionava o pano.

-Acha que a ajuda chegará logo?Ele precisa de um curandeiro experiente para tratar a ferida.-Ela olhava para o rei e sentou-se ao seu lado, segurou sua mão discretamente, porém Legolas percebeu o seu gesto mas nada disse.

-Sim, o rei nunca fica tanto tempo fora do castelo desacompanhado, eles já devem estar a caminho.-Ela ainda continuava aflita.

-Onde você estava?-Ela voltou sua atenção para Legolas.

-Tentando não ser pego por Smaug também e procurando por você, quando você o distraiu sabia que ele iria atrás de você, desculpe por isso.

-Não tem problema, você está bem, é o que importa para mim.-Os olhos do Elfo brilharam, ela percebeu e olhou novamente para o rei, tentando esconder-se do olhar do príncipe.

-Você não deve preocupar-se, ele ficara bem.-O Elfo tentou dar um meio sorriso para consolar a ruiva, ela apenas assentiu.

Legolas estava certo, não muito tempo depois disso um grupo de cinco Elfos da guarda vinham até eles, montados em belos cavalos, fizeram rápidas perguntas e já estavam levantado o rei do chão, Tauriel teve que soltar a mão do mesmo a contra gosto e lutou consigo mesma para não ir junto com os guardas que estavam levando o rei as pressas para o castelo, ela ficou parada os vendo partir e saindo de sua vista. Apesar de querer muito ir com ele sabia que não seria de bom tom nos olhos dos outros Elfos e de Legolas, era incrível como quando conseguia salvar um já havia outro ferido em sua vida, ela não levava sorte mesmo com as pessoas com quem ela se importava, sim ela realmente se importava com seu rei, apesar dele a tratá-la como trata.

Já era de manhã quando Tauriel e Legolas chegaram do outro lado do lago onde estavam todos os desabrigados que sobreviveram ao ataque de Smaug, a Elfa olhou ao seu redor e tudo que via era destruição, as pessoas estavam desoladas, algumas chorando por seus mortos outros felizes por reencontrarem seus familiares e outros brigando por comida e cobertores, afinal o inverno já se aproximava. Uma discussão em especial chamou a atenção da ruiva, um homem grotesco de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, este disputava por um cobertor com uma velha senhora, ela pensou em intervir mas Bard chegou antes que ela e acabou com a briga, a Elfa viu quando as filhas de Bard correram até ele o abraçando, ela ficou aliviada por as meninas estarem bem, ficou um pouco preocupada por tê-las deixado, mas sabia que estariam em boas mãos com os anões. Um pouco longe de onde Tauriel estava ela avistou Kili e seu coração se alegrou, ele estava olhando para ela, sorriu e foi até ele.

-Tauriel.-Sua voz parecia cansada.

-Kili!-Seu irmão chamou atrás dele, a Elfa percebeu que os anões já estavam arrumando o bote para irem até a Montanha Solitária, seu sorriso desapareceu.-Anda, vamos embora!

-Estou feliz que esteja bem. Eles são a sua gente, você tem que ir.-Ela falou no tom mais formal que pode e virou-se para ir embora.

-Venha comigo.-Ele seguiu ela e parou em sua frente, bloqueado o caminho dela.-Eu sei o que eu sinto e não tenho medo. Você me faz sentir vivo.-Ela o olhava com surpresa, ao mesmo tempo que tudo em seu ser falavam para ela ir com Kili algo ainda não estava terminado, e ela sentia-se presa a isso

-Não posso.-Ela deu as costas para ele novamente, mas o anão a segurou.

-Tauriel... Melin le.-Tauriel virou-se lentamente e fixou seus olhos em Kili.

-Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer.

-Eu acho que sabe.-Kili disse sorrindo e acariciou o rosto da Elfa, ela sorriu com teu toque, mas deu um paço para trás rapidamente e desvencilhou-se dele.

-Hîr nín, Legolas.[Meu Senhor, Legolas.]-A ruiva cumprimentou, ainda olhando parao anão que a encarava confuso.

-Maewado i Naug. Boe i nadh egeno.[Despeça-se do anã de você em outro lugar.]-Legolas se encontrava um pouco distante, atrás da Elfa, Kili quando percebeu o Elfo ficou sério. Eles se encararem por alguns segundos e ambos afastaram-se, o anão andou para o bote, mas parou e deu meia volta, foi até Tauriel e lhe entregou a runa que sua mão havia lhe dado.

-Guarde-a, como uma promessa.-Kili sussurrou chegando perto do rosto da ruiva, ela sorriu para ele. O anão deu um último olhar desafiador para Legolas e entrou no bote e todos os anões partiram para a Montanha.

Tauriel foi para o lado de Legolas, que agora estava prestando atenção numa discussão entre os homens, ela só ouvia relances da conversa, ouvia a voz de Bard dizendo que eles tinham que ficar juntos e não voltarem-se uns contra os outros, de qualquer forma ela não importava-se muito com isso agora, ainda olhava a runa que estava em sua mão, as palavras de Kili ecoavam em sua mente. Ela não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste pela declaração de Kili, de qualquer forma ela estava estava feliz naquele momento, se não pudessem ficar juntos ao menos ele estava seguro, por hora.

-Já parou de sonhar com seu anão?-Ela fez cara feia para Legolas que ainda estava olhando para o grupo de homens conversando.-Por que temos coisas mais importantes para fazer no momento.

-Como o que por exemplo?-Ela perguntou cinicamente, já estava ficando cansada do ciúmes de Legolas.

-Não sei se percebeu, mas tem pessoas sofrendo aqui, pessoas que devemos ajudar.-O Elfo olhou sério para ela, que corou instintivamente, envergonhando-se de seu egoísmo.-Bem, tenho assuntos a tratar com Bard, pelo visto ele que vai estar comandando isso aqui, faça algo de útil também.-Ele disse friamente e foi até Bard, Tauriel surpreendia-se de como Thranduil e o filho eram parecidos, ás vezes pelo menos. A ruiva avistou as filhas de Bard e acenou, as meninas correram até ela sorrindo. Legolas olhava Tauriel de longe conversando com as meninas, ele repreendia a si mesmo por ser tão grosso com ela ultimamente, mas não conseguia conter sua raiva e seu ciúmes, foi ingenuo de achar que aquilo acabaria quando ela salvasse o anão, essa relação entre os dois ainda estava longe de terminar e ainda tinha seu pai, Tauriel estava preocupada com ele, mais que o normal, Legolas desejava gostar de alguém que não fosse assim tão cobiçada por outros.

-Para onde irão?-Legolas perguntou a Bard que estava conversando com um homem, mas logo voltou sua atenção ao príncipe.

-Só existe um lugar.-Bard olhou para a Montanha Solitária.

-A montanha. Você é um gênio Senhor.-O homem que estava discutindo com a senhora tempos atrás disse para Bard.-Podemos nos refugiar no interior da montanha. Deve cheirar a dragão, mas as mulheres podem limpar. É seguro, quente e limpo, depósitos cheios de roupas, comida...e algum ouro.-O homem falava como um rato, sorrindo. Legolas logo deduziu que ele não passava de um aproveitador barato.

-O ouro daquela montanha é amaldiçoado. Pegaremos apenas o que nos foi prometido, o suficiente para reconstruirmos nossas vidas.-Bard logo o cortou, pegou um punhado de lenha do chão e deu para o homem carregar e levar para o outro lado do pequeno acampamento que os homens faziam, ele foi a contragosto.

-A noticia da morte de Smaug irá espalhar-se pelas terras.-O Elfo disse a Bard.

-Sim.-O outro respondeu vagamente.

-Outros irão olhar para a montanha agora.-Legolas olhou para a montanha, Bard fez o mesmo.-Pela sua riqueza, pela sua posição.

-O que você sabe?

-Nada ao certo. É mais o que eu temo que possa acontecer.-Legolas respondeu sério.

-Então o que acha que pode acontecer?

-Já soube dos orcs que atacaram sua casa ontem a noite sim?-Bard assentiu.-Temo que eles não estejam sozinhos e se eles não estiverem podemos esperar guerra e sofrimento para os próximos dias.

-Guerra?-Bard olhava ao redor, havia desespero em seus olhos.-Essas pessoas acabaram de perder tudo, casa, família, trabalho...tudo. Eles não irão aguentar mais dor do que podem carregar.

-Eu proponho um acordo.-O Elfo disse simplesmente, não que ele não se importasse com o sofrimento dos homens, mas como Elfo e príncipe da Floresta Verde, ele também tinha seu dever a cumprir.

-Estou ouvindo.-O homem cruzou os braços e olhou sério para o Elfo.

-Se prometer ficar ao nosso lado contra Thrórin e os anões, eu em nome do reino da Floresta e de meu pai o rei Thranduil iremos protegê-los e ajudá-los no que precisarem, até que consiga reerguer a sua cidade novamente.

-Mas Thórin nos prometeu ouro e diversas riquezas que viriam da montanha e prometeu nos ajudar, principalmente em questões comerciais.-Bard disse rapidamente, ele era um homem de palavra, não iria trair Thórin, nem por toda riqueza do Mundo. Legolas soltou um pequeno riso.

-Engana-se você, em acreditar na palavra de um anão, ainda mais Thórin Escudo de Carvalho, mas faça como quiser, minha proposta estará de pé de qualquer forma. Espero que escolha bem, antes que seu tempo termine.-O príncipe o cumprimentou e saiu dali indo procurar Tauriel, Bard ainda o olhava pedindo a todos os deuses que Thórin realmente honrasse a sua palavra. Legolas viu a Elfa ainda conversando animadamente com as meninas, quando ela percebeu que ele a olhava, o Elfo fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ela se aproximasse dele, a ruiva trocou mais algumas palavras com a duas meninas e foi até ele.

-O que foi?

-Ontem a noite, o orc que eu persegui na Cidade do Lago, eu sei quem é ele.-A Elfa olhou para ele como se perguntasse "e?..."- Bolg, a prole de Azog, o Profano. Não tinha o reconhecido antes quando perseguiam os anões na entrada do castelo, mas lutamos de perto e pude reconhecê-lo.-Ele explicou.-Os orcs que matamos exibiam uma marca diferente, que eu não via há muito tempo. A marca de Gundabad.

-Gundabad?-Tauriel disse num sussurro.

-Uma fortaleza orc no limite norte das Montanhas Nebulosas.-Ele respondeu sério a ela.

-Hîr nín, Legolas. Celin 'winiath o adar lín. Cân i hi danwenidh na le[Meu senhor Legolas… Trago notícias de seu pai. Vocês precisam voltar imediatamente].-Um Elfo acabara de chegar a cavalo, atrás dos dois Elfos. Tauriel o reconheceu sendo um dos mesmos que levaram o rei algumas horas atrás.

-Ele está bem?-O Elfo assentiu.-Então diga a meu ada que não irei, tenho que resolver outros assuntos importantes, mais importantes do que ele no momento.-O príncipe falou confiante.

-Legolas...é uma ordem de seu rei.-Tauriel falou a ele, no fundo ela também queria ir para junto de Thranduil, saber como ele estava, não confiou muito no Elfo da guarda, apesar dele confirmar que seu rei passava bem, ela precisava ver com seus próprios olhos.

-Naw aran nín, mal ú-gân innas nín.[Sim, ele é meu rei.…Mas ele não comanda meu coração.]-Legolas olhava profundamente para ela, Tauriel sabia que aquilo tinha dois significados para ele, foram as mesmas palavras que ele disse a ela na noite do beijo.-Eu tenho que ir para o Norte, caso eu esteja certo eu tenho que voltar a tempo de avisar todos, é o meu dever como príncipe.

-Mas você não pode ir sozinho, por favor.-Tauriel suplicou, Legolas sabia que ela queria ir para o castelo e não queria que ela se sentisse culpada por não acompanhá-lo até Gundabad.

-Eu vou agora, não posso perder mais tempo.-Ela parecia angustiada.-Mas eu quero que você volte ao castelo e fique atenta as assuntos do reino por mim e...também no meu pai, eu sei que ele vai querer tentar voltar logo ao comando, mas mesmo para um Elfo, um ferimento daquele tamanho causa danos, ele irá precisar de pelo menos um ou dois dias para recuperar-se totalmente, não deixe que ele faça nenhuma besteira.-Ele tentou fazer-se o mais convincente que pode.

-O que eu posso fazer? Sou apenas uma Capitã da Guarda, se o rei me ordenar algo eu tenho que cumprir.-Ela disse meio brava, mais com seus pensamentos do que com o Elfo em sua frente.

-Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. Ele irá te escutar.-O príncipe disse seriamente, Tauriel ficou sem palavras e apenas assentiu. Legolas montou em seu cavalo branco que estava perto dali e saiu galopando, era muito complicado amar alguém como Tauriel, ela preocupava-se com todos em sua volta e mesmo que se ela fosse com ele até o norte de nada adiantaria já que seus pensamentos iriam estar no rei a todo instante, preocupada. Seria melhor que ela fosse de uma vez vê-lo, ao menos o castelo não estaria sem comando na ausência de seu ada, confiava em Tauriel para dar a ela tal responsabilidade, por ora o príncipe esperava que seu pai não fizesse nada de ruim com ela enquanto ele estivesse fora.

-x-x-

Thranduil sentiu quando alguém soltou sua mão, ele escutava algumas vozes ao seu redor mas não conseguia distinguir quem ou sobre o que falavam, sentia uma dor aguda em sua barriga, havia um cheiro de ferrugem forte no ar. Ele notou quando o tiraram do lugar e foi colado em outro, tentou abrir os olhos e viu um vulgo em sua frente, um vulgo de cabelos vermelhos que se fundiam com toda a luz alaranjada que estava ao redor, tudo estava embaçado, desistiu de tentar ver onde estava. Por algum tempo percebeu o galope, seu corpo ia para frente e para trás repetidas vezes, odiou não ter controle sobre ele, quando deu-se por si tudo era escuridão. Ele lembrava-se de alguns flashes, de quando o levantaram novamente e o deitaram em algo, do teto bem arquitetado dos corredores de seu castelo e finalmente no teto do próprio dossel de sua cama. Não sentia mais dor, apesar de saber que estava sangrando, tudo estava amortecido para ele, via alguns Elfos por cima dele, pareciam estar tratando de sua ferida, Thranduil balbuciava algumas coisas que nem mesmo ele tinha noção do que seria. O curandeiro começa a perceber que o rei tentava falar algumas coisas.

-M-minha...-O rei Élfico começou a se contorcer.

-O que ele está dizendo?-O outro curandeiro perguntou.

-Não entendi direito, ele está febril de qualquer forma, está delirando.-O mais velho respondeu.-Vamos fechar logo a ferida, já tirei o máximo de estilhaços de que pude, ele não pode ficar com essa febre alta por muito tempo.-O elfo mais jovem assentiu e começou a ajudar.

-ONDE!..ONDE ELA ESTÁ!-Thanduil gritou debatendo-se mais.

-Segurem ele! Não consigo costurar assim.-O curandeiro ordenou a dois guardas que estavam dentro do quarto vigiando o rei. O Elfo começou a costurar, levou alguns minutos, depois de feito colocou algumas plantas medicinais em cima da ferida fechada e fez com que o rei se acalma-se.

-Minha...T-tauriel...-Thranduil falou num sussurro e adormeceu, mas que foi ouvido pelos curandeiros atentos a ele.

-A Capitã da Guarda?-Questionou o mais jovem.

-Onde ela está?-O velho curandeiro perguntou aos guardas.

-Ela ainda ficou na cidade, junto com o príncipe Legolas.-Respondeu um deles.

Thranduil abriu os olhos e a claridade fez com que ele desejasse não ter feito, já era de manhã como ele pode constar, sentiu uma dor forte em seu abdome, sentou-se de vagar e encostou na cabeceira da cama, puxou um pouco a blusa para cima e viu um grande curativo, agora já enfaixado, "ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava." ajeitou a blusa e deitou-se novamente, gemendo de dor, não era acostumado a senti-la. Olhou ao redor, não lembrava de quase nada, apenas dos olhos de Tauriel e de seu toque, e alguns flashes de como ele tinha chego ali, mas nada muito lúcido. Olhou para seu anel, ele era de um cinza, bem claro, desejava saber onde estava Tauriel, porém estava muito fraco para usar magia agora, sentia-se inútil naquela cama, adoentado. Haviam tantas coisas com que ele precisava preocupar-se agora, seu reino, Tauriel, Legolas, Thórin e sua companhia, suas preciosas gemas, sem contar aquele dragão estúpido, que com certeza ainda estava por ai,"Quando eu me levantar dessa cama eu mato aquele arqueiro inútil." Thranduil ainda não acreditava que aquele homem tivesse errado a flecha, o Elfo conseguiu ganhar tempo para o homem e mesmo assim nada, o que o levou em troca de agradecimento? Um pedaço de madeira cravado em seu corpo, ele começava a se perguntar quando a sorte estaria ao seu lado novamente. Ouviu a porta abrir e sentou-se rapidamente, arrependeu-se por isso, tamanha a dor que sentiu.

-Meu Senhor, desculpe entrar sem avisar, não sabia que estava acordado.-Ele abaixou a cabeça em respeito.

-Tudo bem Amrod, porém estou com uma dor muito forte no meu abdome, por quê?-O rei perguntou ao curandeiro mais velho de seu reino.

-Haviam muitos estilhaços de madeira no ferimento meu Senhor, nem todos puderam ser tirados e combinando com o tempo que a sua ferida ficou exposta, creio que possa ter pegado algum tipo de infecção, mas não se preocupe.-Ele apressou-se em dizer quando viu a expressão do rei.-Será simples e rápido tratar, em três dias no máximo o Senhor já está bem.

-Ótimo, há algo que faça aliviar a dor?-Ele perguntou sério.

-Sim, sim, foi por isso mesmo que eu vim.-O Elfo se aproximou da cama.-Tome este chá, é feito com folhas de Fingolfín í Palantír, irá ajudar.-Ele entregou a xícara ao rei, que bebeu um gole e lutou para não fazer uma cara feia na frente do curandeiro.

-Onde estão Tauriel e Legolas?-O curandeiro achou curioso o rei estar perguntando pela Elfa novamente, mas nada disse sobre isso.

-Os guardas que o trouxeram disse que eles ficaram na Cidade de Lago.

-Mande alguém ir chamá-los então e me deixe sozinho.-Mesmo doente ele ainda tentava ser autoritário.

-Claro meu Senhor.-Amrod o reverenciou e saiu do quarto.

Quando o Elfo saiu do quarto rapidamente Thranduil deixou a xícara de chá em cima do criado mudo, aquilo era simplesmente horrível. Ele recostou sua cabeça na cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos, estava cansado, os últimos dias tinham sido cheios para ele e duvidava muito que seu descanso estaria próximo, ele sentia que muitas coisas ainda estavam para acontecer, coisas boas e ruins. Ele não soube dizer quanto tempo tinha ficado assim, absorto em pensamentos, ouviu batidas na porta, ele endireitou-se.

-Entre.-Era um dos Elfos da guarda.

-Meu rei, Tauriel está aqui..-Ele falava receoso -Entretanto...Legolas não veio conosco, ele disse que tinha assuntos mais importantes a serem tratados, ele foi para o norte.

-Norte?-O guarda assentiu.-Pois bem, mandem chamar Tauriel.-Ele assentiu novamente e saiu no quarto.

-x-x-

Tauriel chegou ao seu quarto, parecia que fazia anos que ela não entrava ali, tudo que queria agora era um bom banho quente e tirar todo aquele sangue seco do rei que estava pelo seu corpo. A Elfa se dirigiu até o banheiro e despiu-se, iria mandar lavar as vestes mas achou melhor jogar fora, não queria nenhuma lembrança daquela noite, parecia estranho, mas ela realmente tinha ficado abalada pelo que tinha acontecido com Thranduil, já viu muitos colegas da guarda feridos, mortos e até mesmo ela tinha algumas cicatrizes, mas aquilo com ele, foi diferente, ela sentiu medo de perdê-lo, vê-lo morrer em seus braços. Eela sentia-se confusa em relação a ele, Tauriel sabia que gostava de Kili, talvez até o amasse, mas com certeza estava havendo algo entre ela e o rei, o jeito que ela a olhara ontem na cidade, o toque dela em sua cicatriz, a Elfa ainda não sabia como teve coragem de ter tido aquele momento com ele, pareciam tão íntimos, olhou para a runa de Kili que ela tinha deixado sobre a pia, culpou-se por estar tendo esses pensamentos sobre Thranduil. Ela bufou e afundou-se um pouco mais na banheira. Ela escuta batidas na porta e levantou-se em súbito, se enrola numa toalha, quando ouve mais batidas.

-Só um minuto!Estou saindo do banho!.-Ela falou brava, será que não poderia ter nem um minuto de paz naquele castelo? Tauriel vai até a porta e abre apenas um pouco, revelando apenas seu rosto e um pouco do peito para quem estava do lado de fora.

-O Rei desejava vê-la, imediatamente.-Ela concorda e fecha a porta atrás de si. Sim, aquele seria mais um dia daqueles. Se veste com o primeiro vestido que encontra, era um verdade escuro, ele era justo ao corpo, tinha as mangas longas e usou um corpete marrom por cima, estava do quarto, o guarda estava esperando por ela e a escoltou até os aposentos do rei. Chegando la o guarda bate na porta, alguns segundos depois ouviram a resposta do rei e entraram. Ela admirou-se, nunca tinha estado ali, o quarto do rei era significativamente maior que o dela, havia uma grande lareira em um dos cantos do quarto era adornada em arabescos de prata, havia um tapete de pelo de urso branco, semelhante ao que tinha no quarto de Legolas, duas poltronas e um sofá de couro estavam em frente a lareira, na outra extremidade, perto da varanda estava uma pequena mesa para no máximo duas pessoas, mas grande o suficiente para que o rei pudesse fazer suas refeições sem sair do quarto o que raramente acontecia já que ele sempre estava na mesa junto com seus mais estimáveis súditos, poucos tinham a honra de compartilhar a mesa com o rei, apenas Elfos do alto escalão. No teto um grande lustre de cristais dava luxo ao local, em outro canto haviam duas portas de deslizar entreabertas, pelo que ela pode perceber parecia ser o closet do rei, o quarto tinha uma elevação fazendo com que ela precisasse subir dois degraus para chegar até a cama do rei, se ela achava a sua própria grande a dele nem se comparava, a madeira era branca e tinha a mesma decoração que a lareira, de prata. O dossel era da mesma madeira e suas cortinas eram cinza claro e bordadas com várias galhadas, árvores e flores pelo que ela pode perceber antes de sua vistoria ser interrompida por ele

-Deixe-nos a sós.-Tauriel só ouviu a porta fechar-se atrás de si.-Aproxime-se.-Ela subiu os degraus e ficou ao lado da cama, mas não suficientemente perto para encostar na mesma.

-Vejo que está vivo. Fico feliz por isso.-A Elfa disse simplesmente, notou também que o rei não usava suas vestes habituais, estava apenas com uma camisa branca, bem solta, sem coroa ou nada que o adornasse, estava apenas com seu anel que ela já conhecia.

-Graças a você, obrigado por ter voltado.-Ele falou com sinceridade.-Para onde Legolas foi exatamente?

-Para Gundabad, ele acha que pode existir algum mal naquele lugar e que isso tenha relação com a comitiva dos anões, os orcs que os caçavam vinham de lá. De qualquer forma ele só esta tentando nos proteger, se algo sair errado ele poderá nos avisar antes.-O rei ouvia tudo atentamente e assentiu.

-Por que você não foi junto, posso saber?-Aquilo a desarmou, como ela ia explicar que só tinha voltado para vê-lo?

-O Senhor...ordenou que eu voltasse, estava apenas seguindo ordens.-Ela ficou em posição de sentido.

-Se você realmente seguisse minhas ordens Tauriel eu não estaria nessa cama e nada disse teria acontecido.-Ele disse sorrindo ironicamente, era verdade, ele estava naquele estado por sua causa sentiu culpa.-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem e logo irei sair dessa cama.-Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, a ruiva estava quase mordendo sua língua para não abrir a boca, Thranduil achou graça na atitude dela, era realmente uma Elfa muito curiosa.-Tudo bem, você pode perguntar o que quiser.-Ele a incentivou.

-Como conseguiu me encontrar? E por que ontem a noite eu consegui ver o que você estava sentindo? Não funciona só com você? E por que ele brilha mais numa hora do que em outra, como agora por exemplo.-Ela levantou o pulso e indicou a pedra que estava verde escuro, porém com um brilho intenso.-E por que voc...

-Calma.-Ele a cortou.-São muitas perguntas, acho que vou reconsiderar o que eu disse, você fala demais.-Ele riu da cara de brava que ela fez.-Bem, eu te encontrei pelo anel obviamente, e ele fica com esse brilho intenso apenas quando as duas pedras estão próximas uma da outra.-Ele mostrou seu anel também, tinha o mesmo brilho.-E...você apenas conseguiu ver o que eu estava sentindo porque eu estava fora de mim, eu sempre tenho que estar muito bem concentrado para canalizar a minha magia nesse anel e digamos que eu não pude fazer isso muito bem com uma madeira cravada no meu corpo e jorrando sangue.-Ele falou cinicamente, a lembrança disso fez ela arrepiar-se.-Mas não fique feliz, isso nunca mais irá acontecer, eu te garanto.

-Entendo...por que falou que Bard não tinha conseguido matar Smaug?-A Elfa ainda não estava satisfeita.

-Por que ele não conseguiu.-Ele parecia estar começando a ficar irritado, mas a ruiva não ligou.

-Olha eu vi ele caindo sabe, acho que você pode não ter visto muito bem já que estava semi morto.

-Você já matou algum dragão?-Ela negou.-Exato, eu já, várias vezes, então não se sei do que esto eu falando.-Ele falou irritado e bravo ao mesmo tempo. Cruzou os braços e deu um gemido de dor.

-Você está bem?-Ela aproximou-se preocupada.

-Sim, é só uma dor no abdome, o curandeiro disse que pode ser decorrência de uma infecção, nada grave, melhora que seu tomar o medicamento correto.-Ela sentou-se na beira da cama ao lado dele, olhou o criado mudo e viu uma xícara de chá, cheia ainda.

-E você não deveria tomar isso ai?-Ela apontou para xícara.

-Você já experimentou esse negócio? Tem gosto de xixi de goblin, eu sou o rei, deveriam inventar ao com o gosto melhor!-O Elfo disse emburrado, ela riu um pouco dele, nunca o tinha visto assim, tão normal. Ele deu outro gemido.

-Onde é a dor?

-Aqui.-Ele apontou para o baixo ventre de seu abdome.

-Ás vezes melhora se você massagear, faça movimentos para cima e para baixo, assim.-Ela demonstrou em sua própria barriga, por cima do vestido.

-Hmm, entendi. Pode fazer então.-Ele disse simplesmente e ajeitou-se na cama.

-O que? Não, eu disse para você fazer em si mesmo.-Ela levantou-se da cama indignada.-E aliás cuidar dos feridos é trabalho para os curandeiros e não a uma Capitã da Guarda.

-Mas eu prefiro que você faça.-Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.-E também, é uma ordem.-Ele continuou ajeitando-se e colocou os braços atrás da nuca, como se fosse um travesseiro, o sorriso ainda estava lá e só fez com que Tauriel ficasse mais irritada.

-Okay...-Ela chegou mais perto do rei e levantou sua blusa com cuidado, até a altura do umbigo, sua pele era alva e lisa, não tinha uma visão muito ampla de todo seu abdome, mas o que viu fez a Elfa constatar que era bem defino, nada exagerado, apenas na média certa. O rei a observava satisfeito consigo mesmo, ele sempre cuidou de seu corpo, agora com Tauriel ali parada olhando para ele, ficou feliz em tê-lo feito.

-Gosta do que vê?-Ele perguntou marotamente a despertando do seu transe.

-É claro que não.-A ruiva bufou o que só fez Thranduil alargar mais o sorriso. Pouco tempo depois da Elfa começar a fazer os movimentos ele sentiu um alivio imediato, fechou os olhos e relaxou. Ela tomava cuidado para não chegar perto do curativo

-Você tem mãos boas.-O comentário fez a Tauriel corar e agradeceu mentalmente por ele estar de olhos fechados.

-Ótimo, talvez eu devesse largar a guarda e virar massagista oficial do rei.-Ela disse com ironia.

-Não seria uma má ideia.-Ele abrir os olhos e piscou levemente para ela, Tauriel fechou a cara.-Você fica bonita assim.

-Assim como?-Ela não se permitiu olhar nos olhos dele.

-Fingindo que não me quer.-Sua voz era séria e confiante, olhou para ele totalmente indignada.

-O que? Onde foi que você bateu com a cabeça?!.-A Elfa estava tão brava e surpreendida que não prestou atenção aonde massageava mais e tocou em algo rígido, instantaneamente ela olhou para onde sua mão estava e percebeu o erro que cometera, o rei estava visivelmente excitado, conseguia ver o contorno de seu membro por baixo da calça, ela olhou para o Elfo que também olhava para sua própria calça e depois para ela. A ruiva ficou totalmente corada, dos pés a cabeça, ela tentou tirar sua mão e sair logo daquele quarto, porém Thranduil foi mais rápido que ela e num movimento só a pegou pelo pulso e a puxou para a cama, ela caiu ao seu lado e o Elfo subiu por cima dela, a impedindo de escapar, o movimento repentino e o esforço fizeram doer seu ferimento, mas ele não se importou, ter Tauriel ali e agora valeria qualquer dor.

-Você diz que não me quer, mas não é o que seu corpo diz.-Ele falava a centímetros dela.-Você fica nervosa na minha presença mas nunca desvia o olhar e eu sei que já pensou várias vezes em nós dois, como no dia que quase nos beijamos no rio ou mesmo ontem.-Ele afastou seu próprio cabelo, que caia sobre ela, para o lado e roçou seus lábios nos dela.-Eu sei que me quer, não reprima seus desejos, apenas siga-os.-O rei sussurrou antes de beijá-la, ele passou a língua nos lábios dela umedecendo-os e pedindo passagem, ela demorou um pouco mas começou a entreabrir os lábios lentamente, o Elfo explorou cada centímetro da boca da ruiva e deu um gemido rouco quando ela mordiscou seu lábio inferior, aquilo só fez com que ele deixasse o beijo antes romântico, agora apaixonado e cheio de desejo. Thanduil colocou uma das mãos na nunca da Elfa e apertou com força seu cabelo, o beijo era rápido e voraz, Tauriel tinha uma das mãos no pescoço do rei e a outra nas costas do mesmo, forçando-o para baixo, para que ficassem mais próximos, ele buscou um pouco de folego e desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela, dando mordidas e chupões ele escutou alguns suspiros de prazer dela, o que só o fez ficar mais excitado e com o desejo intenso de possuí-la, com a mão que estava livre ele puxou a saia do vestido para cima, deslizou sua mão pela perna macia de Tauriel, começou a subir seu trajeto até metade da coxa e foi parado por ela. A Elfa olhava para ele surpresa e confusa, não conseguia acreditar que realmente estava entre os beijos e amassos com o rei, na sua própria cama, ela o empurrou com toda força que tinha e num pulo saiu para fora da cama.

-Eu tenho que ir.-Ela falou com pressa e saiu correndo do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si, sem dar chances ao Elfo de falar.

Thranduil ainda olhava para a porta, bufou e afundou-se nos travesseiros, olhou para a própria calça, praguejando.

-É, não foi dessa vez.-Ele disse para si mesmo mal humorado, de súbito sua dor voltou e ele gemeu de desconforto, ficou um tempo parado tentando se controlar e não imaginar ele possuindo Tauriel de todas as maneiras possíveis, não funcionou. Contudo, seu humor melhorou quando lembrou-se do gosto dos lábios dela ainda em sua boca, ele riu do próprio pensamento, "Você ainda será minha."

* * *

Ada=Pai

Depois desse capítulo. R.I.P Leggy u.ú

watch?v=2F51_qpEe7Y  
Achei a música desse vídeo a cara desse casal .

O que dizer desse casal que mal conheço mas já considero pakas? (dizem que foi um beijo do rosto, sei não heim, esses olhares...)  
. /715d22830cdc83c73699cd63522448ff/tumblr_njjf3iJQow1tznct1o1_

Comentem plss


	12. Capítulo 12 - O Passado de Thranduil

A Terra-Média, personagens e história pertencem à J. R. R. Tolkien. Só estou me divertindo um pouco mudando o desenrolar da história.

Alguns avisos antes: A maioria das coisas que tirei para esse capítulo e o próximo foi em pesquisar pela internet, descobri que praticamente todo Mundo é parente de todo Mundo, coisa que infelizmente não aparece nos filmes u.ú E sim Galadriel é mesmo sogra de Elrond, louco né? Pois é também achei. E como Elrond descende de um Elfo fodão, que só irei falar no próximo capítulo, apenas a linhagem dele de meios Elfos podem escolher entre a vida mortal e imortal, como Arwen fez para ficar com Aragorn ;) Enfim, acho que era só isso, boa leitura.

* * *

Já era noite quando Thranduil encontrava-se em sua escrivaninha revendo algumas estratégias de guerra, o rei sabia que logo mais iria precisar do melhor plano possível para entrar em Erebor, a guerra era eminente, não contra a comitiva dos anões, mas contra o que ele esperava que viesse, a muitos séculos ele não travava uma batalha como a qual estava por vir, pelo visto a sua hora chegará. O Elfo deixou as táticas de guerra de lado e pegou um pergaminho em branco, começou a escrever algumas linhas, tinha a caligrafia bonita e firme, com traços alongados, não escreveu mais do que dez linhas, releu o pergaminho. Satisfeito, o rei procurou um papel de carta entre as gavetas da mesa, embrulhou o pedaço de pergaminho dentro da carta, lacrou e escreveu o nome do destinatário, quando Thranduil tentou levantar-se da cadeira uma dor aguda atingiu seu abdômen, era como se uma faca o perfurasse, ele instintivamente pousou a mão do lugar da ferida. O Elfo olhou para o criado mudo, ao lado de sua cama, o xícara de chá ainda estava ali, ele nem a tocara depois de Tauriel tê-lo deixado sozinho, provavelmente o gosto estaria pior do que antes, de dentro do quarto o rei chamou um dos guardas que guardavam a entrada de seu quarto, o Elfo adentrou ao quarto do rei com hesitação, Thranduil fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse da escrivaninha onde ele se encontrava ainda sentando e com dor.

-Preciso que entregue isso a algum mensageiro e o mande levar até seu destinatário.-O rei deu a carta para o Elfo que franziu o cenho lendo o nome de quem estava na carta, Thranduil não o culpou, era um Elfo novo e provavelmente não conhecia para quem a carta seria enviada.-Ela vive em Lórien junto a Senhora Galadriel, estando lá será fácil encontrá-la, mande para que a entregue somente nas mãos dela e de ninguém mais.-O guarda assentiu sério.-Antes de entregar a carta mande chamar Amrod até mim, isso é tudo.-O Elfo assentiu mais uma vez e saiu do quarto. Thranduil levantou-se dessa vez e mesmo com dor andou até sua cama e sentou-se, apenas um dia havia se passado e não aguentava mais ficar naquela monotonia de seu quarto, ainda mais sozinho, ele teve que constatou com pesar. Ele agiu por instinto quando beijou Tauriel e quase a possuiu ali mesmo, sem pensar em nada, o que ele faria de realmente tivesse acontecido algo mais entre eles, e depois? O Elfo sabia que a queria, mas nunca pensou em como seria se ela também o quisesse, ele nunca poderia assumir um relacionamento com Tauriel, pelo menos não algo público. Nem mesmo Thranduil sabia se queria algo sério com a Elfa, o rei já poderia admitir que a queria e que estava apaixonado, talvez até a amasse, mas talvez tudo fosse apenas desejo, tudo no calor do momento, ele pensou que se a tivesse logo, com o tempo poderia enjoar dela e acabar se livrando de todos os problemas que essa paixonite de adolescente causaram a ele, _ **"Sim, isso seria um bom plano afinal."**_. Ficou um tempo olhando para os próprios pés e pensando no assunto, quando levantou-se rapidamente assustado com o estrondo da porta de seu quarto abrindo, Amrod passou por ela com um olhar preocupado, Thranduil sentiu sua ferida latejar em decorrência ao movimento súbito, encostou-se na cama procurando apoio.

-Por que você fez isso?-Thranduil disse com a voz cortante e lançou um olhar feroz para o curandeiro.

-M-me perdoe meu rei, disseram que o senhor havia me chamado...pensei que não estivesse bem.-O Elfo falou timidamente, ele não ousou encarar o rei nos olhos.

-É claro que não estou bem!-O Elfo falava alto, já estava perdendo a paciência.-Estou o dia todo sentido dor, não posso nem sair desse quarto ou melhor dessa cama. EU pareço feliz Amrod?-O curandeiro olhou para ele e negou com a cabeça rapidamente.-POR QUE EU NÃO ESTOU!-Thranduil gritou com ele, fazendo com que até os guardas que estavam do lado de fora ouvissem, ficaram assustados. O rei sabia que estava começando a descontar seus próprios problemas no pobre Elfo em sua frente, mas ele não pode resistir, aquela ferida, junto com os problemas da guerra e ainda a fuga de Tauriel de seu quarto mais cedo o deixaram muito irritado. Thranduil começa a andar de um lado para o outro, lentamente com uma de suas mãos pressionando o abdômen, ele estava resmungando algo sobre dar incompetentes como Amrod de presente para orcs e que não era possível que em seu pleno reinado ainda não descobrissem como curar algo tão simples, o rei falava mais consigo mesmo do que com o próprio Amrod e não viu quando este que ainda estava perto da porta a entreabriu e sussurrou algo para um dos guardas que estava do lado de fora, o curandeiro voltou sua atenção ao rei que ainda praguejava sua falta de sorte.

-Meu Senhor, nossa medicina é avançada, porém não há nada de magia em sua ferida, não é nada que possamos curar com algum encantamento, como o senhor mesmo disse é algo simples e que se parar para pensar dois ou três dias são um tempo de cura considerados rápidos.-O Elfo tentava falar da melhor forma possível para seu rei.

-Mas não são rápidos o bastante para um rei.-Ele falou com firmeza.-Tenho muitas coisas a fazer e esse castelo já deve estar virando um caos sem as minhas ordens.

-Na verdade meu rei, a Capitã da Guarda, Tauriel, está dando ordens ao castelo enquanto o meu senhor se recupera.-Amrod falou meio incerto, não imaginava qual seria a reação do rei.

-Com a permissão de quem?-Thranduil perguntou friamente com os olhos estreitados.

Sem dar tempo para o curandeiro responder Tauriel adentra de estrondo o quarto, da mesma forma que Amrod anteriormente, estava ofegante e com o olhar assustado. O rei dessa vez não se assusta, mas começava a ficar mais irritado ainda com seus súditos.

-Falando no diabo...-Ele tinha a voz presunçosa.-Não sabia que meu quarto tinha virado bordel, para qualquer um entrar e sair a hora que quiser.-Um sorriso sarcástico pairava em seus lábios. A ruiva ficou séria da mesma hora, ignorou o comentário do rei e voltou-se para Amrod.

-Mandou que me chamasse com urgência, achei que fosse algo realmente...grave.-Ela encarou Thranduil com firmeza, este ainda olhava para ela indignado tamanha sua ousadia em ignorá-lo na frente de outro Elfo, ele não estava acostumado em receber esse tipo de tratamento de qualquer um que fosse, súditos ou não, sempre intimidará qualquer um, começava a achar que estava ficando frouxo com seus castigos, outrora se qualquer Elfo o tratasse dessa maneira já estaria sendo levado para a cela, mas não, ele apenas a encarou da mesma forma, um sorriso de canto surgiu em meio a sua expressão séria quando lembrou-se de como a Elfa ficara em seus braços naquela manhã, ela rapidamente desviou o olhar para Amrod, esperando uma resposta.

-Bem...-Na verdade nem o próprio Amrod sabia o que dizer a Elfa, a tinha chamado ali para ajudá-lo a conter o rei, talvez fazê-lo entender que ainda estava debilitado para sair por ai pelo castelo dando ordens, o Elfo tinha uma pequena dúvida de que poderia haver uma ligação entre Tauriel e o rei, quando o próprio chamara o nome da Elfa várias vezes na noite anterior e sua suspeita só se confirmou quando o rei Élfico deixou que ela passasse dessa situação de ignorá-lo sem nenhuma consequência aparente.-O rei está fraco ainda para assumir novamente os assuntos no reino, eu o aconselho para que descanse um pouco mais antes de tudo...-O Elfo tentava medir bem sua palavra, e falava baixo mesmo sabendo que Thranduil prestava atenção na conversa.-Eu receio que vossa majestade precise de outro alguém para ajudá-lo a...entender.-Amord disse as últimas palavras num sussurro.

-Apesar de eu me encontrar impossibilitado fazer algumas coisas, eu ainda posso ouvir.-Tauriel e o curandeiro olharam imediatamente para o rei, que estava alguns degrau acimas deles, perto da cama. Ele estava totalmente mau humorado pelo que a Elfa pode notar, ela olhou novamente para o curandeiro ao seu lado e este a olhava pedinte, como se implorasse por sua ajuda, então a ruiva entendeu tudo, ele apenas a chamará ali para com que convencesse o rei a seguir as instruções do médicas do curandeiro, mas o que realmente a intrigou foi o por quê de Amord achar que ela fosse a melhor opção entre todos do castelo para essa tarefa, precisava lembrar de questionar isso com o elfo curandeiro mais tarde, quando estivessem a sós, temia que seu beijo com Thranduil tivesse sido notado de alguma forma fora daquelas quatro paredes em que se encontravam.

Thranduil começou a descer os poucos degraus da escada, a fim de chegar até a poltrona em frente a lareira, entretanto outra pontada atingiu seu abdômen, ele tropeçou no último degrau, Tauriel correu rapidamente ao seu auxilio o segurou pelos braços, tetando ajudá-lo.

-Se afaste! Eu não preciso da ajude de alguém como você.-O Elfo bravejou contra ela, fazendo Tauriel recurar, havia magoa em seu olhar, que Thranduil reconhecera facilmente ele não esboçou nenhuma reação sobre isso. Deu as costas para ela e sentou-se em sua poltrona. Tauriel ainda olhava para onde o rei estava, atordoada pela repentina falta se sensibilidade dele, uma hora ele a beija e em outra a trata como se ela não fosse nada. Ela se recompõe, respirou profundamente e volta seu olhar para onde o rei estava sentando.

-Desculpe, isso não irá mais acontecer Senhor.-Ela deu um sorriso falso mesmo Thranduil estando sentado em frente a lareira e de costas para ela, seu tom era frio.

-Ótimo.-O Elfo disse em seu tom costumeiro.

O clima estava tenso no quarto entre os dois, Amord percebeu, e o pequeno silêncio que houve entre os três fez com que ele tivesse a deixa para sair daquela situação embaraçosa.

-Se me permitir meu rei...irei até a cozinha para buscar o seu chá, tenho certeza que com ele o senhor irá sentir-se melhor.-O rei fez apenas um gesto com a mão para que o curandeiro saísse logo, o último som escutado no ar foi quando as portas se bateram com a saída do Elfo e então o silêncio pairou por todo o lugar, foi quando o fogo da lareira começou a crepitar que Tauriel decidiu quebrar aquela tortura.

-Já que não necessitam mais a minha presença aqui também irei me retirar, com licença.-Ela caminhava até a porta sem sequer ter tido o consentimento de Thranduil para sair de sua presença.

-Espere.-Ele falou com firmeza.-Venha até aqui.-Tauriel revirou os olhos mas obedeceu a ordem dele, andou até a poltrona dando a volta nela e se colocando em frente ao rei, os dois encaravam-se travando uma batalha silenciosa com o olhar, Thranduil internamente achou aquilo engraçado, mas não esboçou reação alguma com os olhares acusadores que Tauriel lançava para ele. O Elfo sorri sedutoramente para ela, e por um momento a ruiva abaixa a guarda, desconcertada.

-Preciso de que ajude-me a me vestir.-Ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso com o espanto estampado do rosto da Elfa.-Não se preocupe, não terá que me ver nu, pelo menos não... ainda.-O sorrido antes sedutor agora se tornara levemente maléfico, o que combinou bem com a sobrancelha arqueada que o rei exibia.

-Pelo que me consta, meu senhor.-Sua voz era carregada de ironia.-Você não precisa da ajuda de alguém como eu.-Thranduil desmanchou o sorriso, revirou os olhos e bufou.

-Tauriel...entenda, apenas falei de tal forma para que Amord não desconfiasse de nada, já achei curioso ele ter te chamado aqui agora, não sei o que aconteceu quando me trouxeram de volta ao castelo ontem a noite ou quando estive inconsciente, mas algo o deixou curioso.-Tauriel teve que concordar com aquilo, o curandeiro sabia de alguma coisa.-E ver uma Elfa como você tendo algum tipo de...afeição com seu rei...-O elfo tentou escolher a melhor palavra possível mas falhara indubitavelmente.-...não seria de bom tom para nenhum de nós dois.-Ele estava certo, Tauriel sentia-se uma idiota agora por ter ficado magoada com as palavras dele, mesmo que fossem verdadeiras ele não devia nada a ela, fora apenas um beijo e não passaria disso, era o que a ruiva dizia para si mesma.-Tauriel...Tauriel, a prudencia não é seu forte minha cara.-Ele recebeu uma cara feia da Elfa em resposta ao seu comentário.-Bem, já que estamos entendidos, pode me ajudar agora? Tenho alguns assuntos a tratar em meu reino.

-Mas Amord disse que você precisa de repouso, você estava com uma estaca de madeira cravada na barriga há menos de vinte e quatro horas, será que não poderia ao menos seguir os conselhos de alguém uma vez na vida?-Ela se aproximou mais um pouco dele, se irritava facilmente com a teimosia daquele Elfo.

-Amord é seu rei?-Ele perguntou com simplicidade.

-Não, entretanto...-Ela tentou argumentar, mas foi em vão.

-Correto, eu sou. E como seu rei estou ordenando que siga o que lhe mandam.-Ele falou seriamente, olhando profundamente em seus olhos e isso intimidou Tauriel como poucos poderiam fazer.-Eu sei o que é melhor para mim Tauriel.

-Tudo bem, venha.-Ele levantou-se da poltrona ainda com o semblante sério. A ruiva enroscou seu braço no dele para ajudá-lo, enquanto os dois seguiam para o closet, ele parou no meio do caminho e olhou para o braço dela, a Elfa fez o mesmo.-O que foi?-Ela perguntou sem entender o motivo pelo qual ele parara.

-Eu estou com uma ferida no abdômen Tauriel, e não paraplégico, me solte.-Thranduil respondeu mal humorado enquanto desvencilhava-se do braço da ruiva.-Posso andar sozinho.-E voltou a ir para o closet.

-Não sei onde Legolas estava com a cabeça quando disse que você me ouviria.-Ela resmungou para si própria andando um pouco atrás do rei.

-Ah então foi ele que deixou meu reino aos seus comandos, terei que ter uma conversa com esse garoto.

-Claro que foi ele, quem mais seria?-Ela falou sem paciência com o rei, Thranduil que já estava em frente a porta do closet, retornou e foi até ela calmamente, Tauriel nunca tinha notado como o andar de seu rei era elegante e gracioso, mesmo estando andando com dificuldade. Todos os Elfos tinham uma elegância em si, mas ele era diferente.

-Não sei por que deixo você falar assim comigo.-Ele ficou perigosamente perto dela.-Você tem que parar de fazer isso, ainda mais na presença de outros, ou terei que castigá-la.-Thranduil abaixou-se um pouco na altura da boca de Tauriel e rouçou seus próprios lábios nos dela, ela não esboçou reação alguma, apena ficou paralisada com gesto dele, ele afastou-se e a encarou com "aquele" olhar que ela conhecera a pouco tempo, mas que já estava começando a gostar, aproveitaria mais se o Elfo não a intimidasse tanto quando a olhava de tal maneira.-Espere aqui.-Ele deu as costas a ruiva e fechou a porta do closet atrás de si. A Elfa ainda estava paralisada no lugar onde Thranduil a deixara, Tauriel tocara tocara os próprios lábios, enquanto perdia-se em pensamentos. Se havia certeza no amor que sentia por Kili, o beijo do rei fez com que tudo se quebrasse e que seu Mundo virasse de cabeça para baixo, o que sentia por Kili era algo puro, aquele tipo de amor inocente que pode-se sentir na alma, era agradável. Mas nada era comparado com o que Thranduil a fazia sentir, com ele tudo era difícil, era complicado, não lembrava-se de uma conversa que tiveram que ambos não acabavam se irritando um com outro. Era tudo muito intenso e confuso, com ele, ela era o pior dela mesma, era fogo e quanto mais se aproximava do rei, mais sentia que sua alma estava sendo queimada e consumida por ele. Algo entre os dois havia mudado desde aquela conversa sobre Legolas e a partir de então os sentimentos apenas se intensificaram, tantos os ruins como os bons. Ela foi interrompida de seus pensamentos quando ouviu um _**"Entre."**_ de dentro do closet. Abriu a porta lentamente, o lugar estava mal iluminado, viu seu rei de costas, estava apenas com as calças, seu cabelo longo e platinado caia em cascatas por sua pele alva e definida das costas, ele estava olhando seu reflexo no espelho, quando a viu, virou-se lentamente. O que Tauriel viu a fez perder o folego, o que ela havia constado mais cedo naquela dia era verdade, o peito dele era bem definido, tinha ombros largos o que só o deixava mais encorpado, seu abdômen apesar de estar enfaixado revelava pequenas "gominhos" não muito salientes por toda a área, não havia pelos visíveis aquela distância em que estava e com certeza não chegaria tão perto para descobrir, ela temia não conseguir frear os próprios desejos novamente

-Venha, só preciso que me ajuda a colocar a túnica, não posso levantar muito o braço esquerdo.-Ele indicou a túnica que estava a direta dela, Tauriel apenas assentiu e com o olhar baixo pegou a túnica, postou-se por trás do rei ajudando-a vesti-lá lentamente para não machucá-lo. Depois disso ficou em frente a ele, a fim de abotoar a túnica, mas foi impedida pelo rei que a parou colocando suas mãos em cima das dela.

-Pode deixar o resto comigo.-Thranduil notara que aquela situação a deixou perturbada, talvez ele estivesse forçando demais, sendo rápido demais.

-Tudo bem, eu faço.-Ela falou com firmeza apesar de ainda não conseguir encará-lo nos olhos, ele exitou por um momento mas acabou soltando as mãos dela e deixando que ela prosseguisse. Um a um, a ruiva fechava os botões e aos poucos a pele alva foi sendo escondida pelas grossas camadas de tecido, feito isso ela vai atrás do broche que o rei sempre usava, um em formatado de aranha, todo em prata com uma pedra dourada cravada no meio. Enquanto ajeitava o broche para o Elfo, ela criou coragem para falar.

-Por que me beijou?-Ela perguntou olhando para o peito de Thranduil.

-Tenho certeza de que eu não estava beijando sozinho.-Ele tentou desvencilhar-se da pergunta em vão.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, por que me beijou?-A Elfa perguntou novamente e desse vez olhando diretamente para seus olhos azuis. Ele retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade, Thranduil queria dizer tudo que estava reprimido em seu coração, mas não encontrava as palavras certas, ao invés disso ele começou a brincar com uma das mechas do cabelo de fogo de Tauriel que caiam por seu rosto, ela arrepiou-se quando as pontas dos dedos dele roçaram na pele de sua bochecha. Por um momento momento ela pode ver algo a mais por trás daqueles olhos azuis, algo quente e acolhedor, entretanto foi apenas um momento, o Elfo afastou-se e tudo que ela pode ver agora foram os velhos olhos frios e vazios de sempre, ele levantou o queixo demostrando altivez, foi a primeira vez que Tauriel percebeu o quão mais alto ele era, provavelmente uns três palmos mais alto, a ruiva nunca sentiu-se tão inferior a ele como nesse momento.

-Instinto.-Seu tom não era mais convidativo como outrora.-Não gosto de perder o controle dos meus assuntos.-Ele falou com simplicidade, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do Mundo de se dizer.

-Então é isso que eu sou para você? Um assunto?-Ela estava chocada com ele, não espera que as últimas ações do rei fossem um mero capricho de sua personalidade possessiva.

-Não fale como se eu fosse o vilão dessa história. Se você não tivesse corrido atrás daquele anão NADA disso teria acontecido.-Ele se afastou dela, andando para trás, contava até três mentalmente para não perder a cabeça com ela.-Ou ainda melhor, se você não tivesse beijado Legolas na mesma noite em que eu te trouxe de volta.-Ele voltou a olhar para ela, sua voz saia feroz.

-Primeiro, foi Legolas que me beijou! E segundo que você não deveria estar me espionando pelos corredores deste castelo!-A ruiva estava em chamas, furiosa por tamanha a intromissão dele em sua vida, não poderia acreditar que ela realmente achara que algo estava acontecendo entre eles, algo a mais, sentia-se uma completa idiota.-E terceiro, eu não te devo explicações da minha vida, EU devo escolher quem amar ou não.-Ela falava enquanto aproximava-se dele.

-Eu sou seu rei Tauriel! E você deve fazer o que eu achar melhor para você, acha realmente que teria uma vida feliz com aquele anão?-Ele perguntou num rosnado, tentando conter sua raiva.

-E o que é o melhor para mim? Me deitar todas as noites com você? Me tornar sua meretriz?-Ela surpreendeu o rei com essas palavras, mesmo que o Elfo não deixasse transparecer isso.-Ceder aos seus caprichos só porque você não pode me controlar? É isso que você quer não é? -Thranduil teve que dar um soco no armário que estava ao seu lado para não descontar a fúria que estava na própria Elfa em sua frente, ignorou a dor que sentiu tanto em sua mão como na ferida, ele olhou para Tauriel que ainda o olhava com firmeza e certamente com a mesma raiva que ele estava, foi até ela e a segurou pelos dois braços com um aperto forte.

-Você não entende não é mesmo? Tudo isso é culpa sua, tudo que você me faz sentir.-O aperto nos braços da ruiva começaram a doer, mas ela nada disse.-Tudo que você é, tudo que você se tornou através dos séculos me deixaram assim Tauriel, você me enlouquece, a cada dia mais...-O rei Élfico, falava friamente, mas suas palavras demonstravam outra coisa, o que só deixou a ruiva mais confusa. Um barulho vindo de fora do closet fizeram que com ambos se afastassem rapidamente um do outro, Thranduil se recompoz com o ar de superioridade, enquanto Tauriel apenas olhava para o chão tentando disfarçar o constrangimento, logo apareceu Amord na porta do closet com uma xícara em mãos, olhou curioso para dentro, notou a marca de mão em um dos armários, mas julgando pelo silêncio que estava na sala preferiu fingir que não tinha visto nada.

-Aqui está seu chá meu rei, irá ajudar a passar a dor.-Ele disse com um sorriso bondoso, o rei assenti para ele.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa meu senhor?-Tauriel perguntou levando seu olhar ao Elfo loiro em sua frente.

-Não, pode ir.-Ele falou formalmente a ela, a Ela deixa o closet indo em direção a saída do quarto, mas não antes de lançar um olhar significativo para seu rei.

-x-x-

Quando Tauriel saiu do quarto do rei sentiu que um grande peso caísse de suas costas, aquele dia estava tornando-se terrivelmente tenso para ela, a ruiva caminhava sem rumo pelos corredores de castelo, no caminho alguns Elfos a cumprimentavam mas era como se eles fossem invisíveis para a jovem. Mais cedo ela sentira-se tão culpada por tê-lo beijado e gostado, diga-se de passagem, ela admitia que o rei era um Elfo muito bonito, na verdade muitas das Elfas mais jovens e até mais velhas a invejariam se soubessem que estivera na cama de Thranduil, ao menos por alguns minutos, ele obviamente não era de se ignorar num cortejo, mas Tauriel nunca tinha o visto dessa forma, pelo menos não até o presente momento. Em seus séculos de vida a ruiva não havia tido muitas experiências com o sexo oposto e todas que teve não poderiam nem ser comparadas com o que provou com os beijos do rei, foi algo muito mais maduro, intenso e excitante, nada de coisas infantis, mas agora tudo mudara, ela sentia-se usada por ele, para satisfazer seus prazeres egoístas e egocêntricos. Tauriel não tinha certeza se conseguiria viver naquele reino sobre o comando dele por muito mais tempo depois de tudo que havia acontecido, ela tentaria evitá-lo o máximo que conseguisse. E ainda tinha Kili envolvido em toda essa história e Legolas, nunca gostara de Legolas, sempre o viu como um irmão e quando todo esse conflito acabasse ela teria que falar a verdade a ele, mesmo que isso o magoasse, não poderia dar mais esperanças e quanto a Kili, ela sabia que sentia algo pelo jovem anão, porém depois de tudo não tinha certeza ainda do que, mas queria descobrir de qualquer forma, a Elfa se importava com o anão e desejava vê-lo outra vez, mesmo que tanto o seu povo quanto o dele desaprovassem tal união. Tauriel estava perto do hall de entrada quando avistou um pequeno grupo de guardas reunidos no hall, pareciam conversar sobre algo importante, ela aproximou-se e reconheceu a maioria deles, muitos Elfos da guarda gostavam de Tauriel por ela ser uma boa capitã e simpática com todos, Tauriel não era daquele tipo de chefe que gostava de humilhar seus subordinados, eles a tratavam como uma igual, menos quando a ruiva estivesse na companhia de Legolas, pois todos sabiam da paixão que o príncipe nutria pela Elfa, tal como seu ciúmes.

-Lenwë, o que está acontecendo aqui?-Tauriel se dirigi a um Elfo de olhos castanhos e cabelos longos da mesma cor.

-Ah Tauriel é você.-Lenwë a saldou com um sorriso.-Estávamos comentando que Erestor levou urgentemente uma carta do rei para Lórien, endereçada a alguém chamada Lúthien, EU digo que ela é neta da Senhora Galadriel.-Ele enfatizou o "eu" olhando para seus colegas que o encaravam com mau humor.-Mas meus colegas aqui discordam e dizem que os filhos de Lady Celebrían moram junto com ela e Lord Elrond em Valfenda.

-Sim, Lúthien é neta de Galadriel e a única que não vive em Valfenda.-Tauriel não ligava para as apostas dos guardas, estava mais interessada no conteúdo daquela carta, lembrava-se vagamente de Lúthien, tinha a visto uma ou duas vezes na sua infância no castelo, mas sabia por meio de Legolas que ela e o rei eram próximos.

-Viram meus caros amigos, na próxima confiem nas palavras dos mais velhos.-Lenwë falava vitorioso para os outros guardas que reviravam os olhos para ele.

-Algum de vocês sabe o conteúdo dessa carta?-A ruiva perguntou curiosa.

-Não, ninguém ousaria abrir uma correspondência do rei, ainda mais sendo enviada com tanta urgência.-Foi um Elfo loiro que respondeu dessa vez. Ela concorda com ele e se despediu rapidamente dos guardas, por mais que ela quisesse afastar-se de Thranduil não conseguia conter seus pensamentos curiosos, o que ele poderia querer com a neta de Galadriel com tanta urgência, de uma forma ou de outra ela iria descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-x-x-

Thranduil estava em seu escritório particular, sentia-se melhor depois que tomara aquele chá horrível que Amord receitara e era bom respirar novos ares que não fossem os de seu quarto, sentia-se preso lá com o perfume de Tauriel que parecia estar em cada canto. Mas ali em seu escritório ele sentia-se um pouco mais produtivo, ao menos pensamentos sobre uma certa Elfa ruiva não invadiam sua mente a cada segundo, agora o rei estava concentrado em seu trabalho, queria que o ataque a Erebor fosse rápido e fácil, entrar, pegar o colar e sair, esse era o plano, esperava ao menos que Lexi chegasse o mais rápido possível, apesar de não achar que Smaug estava em condições de lutar, queria estar preparado para qualquer coisa caso o pior acontecesse.

 _Era fim da tarde quando o rei Oropher e seu jovem príncipe Thranduil chegaram ao grande e belo reino de Lórien, era a primeira vez que o príncipe estava viajando com seu pai para fora dos territórios de seu próprio reino, ele estava encantado com a beleza daquele lugar, havia gigantescas árvores brancas e grossas que amanavam luz, o rio que corria perto dali davam um som agradável e calmo naquele lugar, era um recanto de paz. Logo a frente descendo a escadaria que era a entrada do grande palácio branco ele avistou dois Elfos de mãos dadas, julgando por suas vestes e postura Thranduil deduziu que fossem os reis dali, Senhora Galadriel e Senhor Celeborn, pelo que seu pai havia lhe dito. Oropher faz um gesto para Thranduil descer do cavalo, o rei vai a frente sendo seguido por seu filho, quando chegaram ao pé da escada reverenciam os outros dois Elfos, enquanto Oropher fazia algo exagerado, Thranduil se reduziu a fazer um pequeno e curto gesto com a cabeça, para ele não havia lógico em um rei ter que reverenciar outro, ele nunca gostara de ser submetido a ninguém, quando esse pensamento surgiu em sua mente pode notar que a Elfa loira deu um pequeno sorriso para ele, o príncipe estranhou mas manteve-se sério diante dela. Logo depois os quatro Elfos estavam numa uma grande e reluzente sala, onde havia uma mesa grande centralizada no meio da sala com um lustre luxuoso em cima, seu pai e os outros dois Elfos conversavam sobre assuntos que não interessavam o príncipe na época, ele sabia que um dia seria rei, mas falar sobre política o deixavam demasiado entediado. Thranduil estava recostado em uma coluna olhando a vista de fora da sala, enquanto Oropher e os outros discutiam sentados a mesa. A chegada de alguém fez com que o príncipe voltasse sua atenção para os Elfos ao seu redor, quando olhara para trás viu uma Elfa ao lado de Galadriel, olhando para ele com curiosidade, ele voltou a encará-la com uma sobrancelha arqueada e para sua surpresa a jovem fez o mesmo, ela tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios, numa analise mais detalhada Thranduil notara que ela não parecia-se nada como os Elfos que viviam em Lórien, ela deveria ter pelo menos uns treze anos, seus cabelos apesar de loiros era escuros, não emanavam luz como os de Galadriel, ela tinha a pele clara e os olhos castanhos, ele poderia jurar que era uma humana se não fosse pelas orelhas pontiagudas que ela exibia. A Senhora de Lórien percebeu os olhares da neta para Thranduil, assim como os dele para era._

 _-Essa é Lúthien, filha mais velha de Elrond e Celebrían, minha neta.-Ela apresentou a jovem para Oropher e Thranduil, que ainda estava com alguns pensamentos confusos sobre a Elfa.-E meia Elfa como podem ver.-Galadriel concluiu olhando diretamente para o príncipe com um sorriso, este ficou envergonhado quando entendeu que a mais velha poderia ler seus pensamentos. Depois da curta apresentação ambos os adultos voltaram aos seus assuntos. Lúthien que estava do outro lado da sala fez um gesto discreto para que o príncipe a seguisse, Thranduil demorou um pouco, tentando ser o menos notado possível com sua fuga, ninguém da sala percebeu a ausência dos dois jovem Elfos, ninguém, com exceção de Galadriel._

 _Thranduil encontrava-se agora numa espécie de jardim, havia vários caminhos para ir, mas não via sinal de Lúthien em nenhum deles. O Elfo olhava ao redor do lugar quando sem avisar a pequena Elfa surgiu em meio aos arbustos dando um susto em Thranduil._

 _-Você é louca?! Por que fez isso?-Disse o jovem irritado com os risos histéricos daquela Elfa.  
-Você caiu direitinho, homens, sempre são tão distraídos.-Ela tentava conter um pouco do riso._

 _-Eu não sou homem! Sou um ELFO!-Thranduil falou com altivez, fazendo a Elfa cruzar os braços e arquear a sobrancelha para ele._

 _-Então você não tem "aquilo" no meio das pernas?-Ela falou normalmente deixando o príncipe horrorizado pelo assunto que ela abordara, pelo primeira vez em muito tempo o jovem começou a ficar corado._

 _-E...claro...que sim. Mas isso não é um assunto para se falar com uma dama.-Aquela Elfa com certeza não era nem um pouco normal._

 _-Para de ser tão retraído, são só partes do corpo.-Ela riu para ele, e apesar de ter ficado envergonhado Thranduil teve que retribuir o riso, ela era engraçada.-Aproposito eu sou Alexandra, mas pode me chamar de Lexi.-A Elfa disse dado uma piscadela para ele._

 _-Mas sua avó disse que você se chama Lúthien.-Ele disse confuso._

 _-Sim, em Élfico mas a tradução significada Alexandra, enfim, apenas me chame de Lexi._

 _-Tudo bem, eu sou Thranduil, Folha Verde, príncipe da Floresta Verde, filho de Oropher e futur...-Ela tapou a boca dele rapidamente revirando os olhos._

 _-Você fala demais, crédo. Não quero saber seu perfil completo, e além do mais Thranduil é muito grande, vou te chamar de Thrandy.-Ela falava animada pulando e batendo palminhas, feliz pelo novo apelido que criara._

 _-Thrandy é ridículo. E é um insulto abreviar um nome tão forte como o meu, prefiro Thranduil mesmo.-Respondeu ele com firmeza e orgulho de si próprio._

 _-Tudo bem, seu chato.-Disse ela entediada mostrando a língua para o príncipe. Aquela realmente era uma Elfa muito peculiar._

Muitos anos haviam se passado deste de então, fora Lexi que apresentara sua rainha para ele, e Thranduil sempre seria eternamente grato a ela por isso, Lexi o ensinou a amar e ser menos egocêntrico, ela fazia dele alguém melhor, muito embora ele teimava em seguir os conselhos da amiga, mas de qualquer forma ela sempre esteve ao seu lado desde que se conheceram, quando ele precisava Lexi vinha ao seu alcance. No auge de sua juventude os dois passaram algumas décadas viajando pelo mundo e fugindo dos deveres do reino, tanto ele quanto ela, se divertiam muito juntos, mas fora com a morte de seu pai que Thranduil teve que assumir seu posto como novo rei da Floresta Verde e isso os afastou um pouco, mas nada que cartas não pudessem resolver, era fato que ambos tinham novas responsabilidades a cumprir, ela sempre fora muito pressionada por seus pais e por sua avó a decidir logo qual raça escolheria para viver os restos de seus dias, Elfos ou humanos, Thranduil sempre a influenciara a tornar-se Elfa logo, ele nunca admitiu para Lexi mas se um dia ela se tornasse mortal e seus dias se acabassem, ele sentiria falta dela, a loira fora como uma irmã ou irmão que ele nunca teve. E lá estava Lexi em seu casamento e também no nascimento de seu filho Legolas, sempre cativando a todos com sua simpatia, a maioria dos Elfos eram sempre muito reservados, até com os mais conhecidos, mas não Lexi, ela sempre estava conversando com todos, fazendo amigos em todo lugar que passava, despertando a curiosidade de quem quer que fosse, assim como ela despertou a dele, muito diferente do próprio rei Élfico que era frio e impassível na maioria do tempo, pelo menos quando estavam juntos a loira conseguia tirar boas risadas dele. E mesmos nos momentos mais dolorosos de sua vida era a ela quem Thranduil poderia recorrer.

 _O rei estava na Sala das Estrelas, podia ouvir os sons do castelo, seu reino celebrando a morte de sua rainha, era costume dos Elfos fazer um banquete em homenagem aos seus mortos e para a rainha não foi diferente. Ele ficou no salão de festas por um tempo, mas não aguentou, queria ficar sozinho, queria ter seu próprio momento de luto._

 _-Como me encontrou?-Ele perguntou de costas para Elfa._

 _-Você é meio óbvio meu amigo.-Lexi postou-se ao lado do Elfo, ela tinha mudado bastante, seu cabelo era completamente liso caído para trás das costas, sem nada o prendendo, como o de Thranduil, o rosto era em formatado de coração e suas bochechas eram cheias, apesar de ser magra, ela também não era a Elfa mais alta do Mundo e o rei adorava irritá-la lembrando-a disso, mas não hoje, de qualquer forma ela tinha se tornado uma bela Elfa._

 _-O que eu irei fazer sem ela Lexi? Legolas é tão pequeno, ele não entende nada do Mundo em que vivemos e das criaturas obscuras que nele habitam.-O Elfo tinha voz rouca e triste, uma pequena lágrima solitária caia sobre seu rosto, ele não era conhecido por demostrar fraqueza na presença de outros, mas sabia que com Lexi ele poderia ser quem realmente era, e demonstrar o que realmente sentia. Ela pousou uma mão no braço dele, o costumeiro sorriso que ela tinha não estava ali._

 _-Um dia ele entenderá pelo que a mãe dele morreu e sentirá orgulho dela.-Apertou o braço dele afim de dar algum apoio.-E você ficará bem sem ela, está doendo agora, eu sei, e é como se nada pudesse curar essa dor que você sente, bem aqui.-Ela apontou para o próprio coração, o Elfo estava atento as suas palavras.-E isso vai durar por muito tempo...mas um dia você irá acordar e a dor terá desaparecido e tudo que ficará serão as boas lembranças e momentos que vocês tiveram juntos.-Ela deu um sorriso sincero para ele, essa era a Lexi que ele conhecia.-E está esquecendo de uma coisa muito importante._

 _-Do que?-Thranduil perguntou confuso._

 _-De mim é claro.-Ela deu um soquinho leve no braço dele, fingindo estar indignada.-Eu sempre estarei aqui para te ajudar mellon.-Ele sorriu de leve para ela, que retribuiu._

Era engraçado como ela tinha entrado na vida do rei, inesperadamente e mesmo assim conseguira ser tão importante para ele, era fato que estavam afastados por um longo período de tempo, ambos estavam muito ocupados com suas próprias vidas, mas nada que uma boa conversa e algumas garrafas de vinho não trouxessem todas as lembranças boas novamente a tona e seria agradável poder conversar com alguém sobre Tauriel que não fosse ele mesmo. O Elfo pegou-se rindo quando lembrou de como Lexi reagiu quando Galadriel os chamou um dia a Lórien para que os avisasse do casamento arranjado deles, ela quase quebrou toda a sala onde estavam tamanha era sua irritação com a avó, uma semana depois Lexi já estava apresentando várias pretendentes a ele para que os planos de Galadriel fossem por água a baixo. Ela era uma comédia. _**"Espero que você chegue logo Lexi."**_

* * *

"Aquele" olhar aqui: media/uploads/tumblr_n1y6etw8mq1qiohfro4_

Só quem já sofreu por amor sabe o que o esses dois estão sentindo, I know u.ú


	13. Capítulo 13 - Nova Hóspede

Thranduil estava em seu escritório, passara a noite lá, o sol já entrava por uma pequena janela que havia no lugar, uma das poucas que haviam no castelo já que sua maioria era subterrâneo, apenas os lugares mais prestigiados ficavam nos andares mais altos. Pelo que o rei pode notar já era perto do meio dia, ele estava esperando ansioso pela chegada de Lexi. O Elfo passara a noite inteira em claro e apesar de que sua ferida já estava bem melhor do que antes era como se uma manada de orcs estivesse passado por cima dele, sentia-se cansado. O rei estava prestes a tentar tirar um cochilo na cadeira, quando escuta batidas na porta, que o deixam atento.

-Entre. - Ele endireitou-se na mesa e fez sua melhor pose, confiante como de costume. A porta abriu-se.

-Meu rei, a senhor Lúthien lhe aguarda na sala do trono.- O Elfo falou em posição de sentido. O rei concordou, o guarda fez uma reverencia e saiu do escritório.

Quando Thranduil estava na entrada da sala do trono avistou uma figura loira deitada em seu trono com os olhos fechados, estava com as penas em um lado e a cabeça do outro, em suas mãos em cima da barriga ela carregava um embrulho grande e longo. Ele teve que revirar os olhos para a postura daquela meia Elfa, mal chegará e já achava que estava em casa. Um dos guardas que estava na sala aproximou-se do rei com cautela.

-Meu senhor, eu tentei dizer a ela para sair do trono, mas ela recusou em sair dali, peço desculpas meu rei. - Ele tentava explicar-se enquanto escondia-se do olhar do rei.

-Tudo bem, pode voltar seu posto. -Thranduil respondeu com indiferença, o Elfo assentiu e voltou ao lugar de origem, guardando a entrada da sala.

-Achei que em todo esse tempo vivendo com Galadriel havia lhe dado bons modos. - O rei Élfico falou alto aproximando mais do trono e ficando em frente a ele.

-Você me fez cavalgar a noite e a manhã toda, minha bunda dói, me dê um descanso ao menos. -A loira disse resmungando ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Como foi que chegou aqui tão rápido aliás?-Ele perguntou cruzando os braços. - Só esperava que chegasse ao fim da noite.

-Shadowfax, presente de Gandalf para Galadriel. -Lexi respondeu simplesmente.

-Você roubou aquele cavalo de Galadriel?!-O Elfo perguntou surpreendido.

-É claro que não. -O rei relaxou.-Eu peguei emprestado, é diferente.- Ela agora abria os olhos e olhava travasse para ele, já levantando do trono e indo em direção a Thranduil.

-Você não tem limites sabia? Se ela descobrir que você roubou aquele cavalo dela...e tinha que ser especificamente Shadowfax? Não poderia ser outro?-Thranduil tinha a voz brava, mas não estava irritado com ela de verdade.

-Eu tinha que chegar o mais rápido possível não é?- Lexi respondeu sorrindo e dando um abraço apertado no rei, ele não retribuiu de imediato, olhou acusador para os guardas que estavam na sala, instantaneamente todos viraram os rostos parando de observar aquela cena incomum. Mesmo não querendo demostrar aquele tipo de afeto em frente aos seus súditos ele teve abraça-la de volta, não demorou mais que três segundos para o elfo soltá-la.

-Me siga, vamos conversar em outro lugar.- Ele lançou um olhar significativo para Lexi, que captou com facilidade.

O rei a levou para uma das muitas salas de reuniões que haviam pelo castelo, essa em particular não era muito grande, ele a usava para ter reuniões particulares com os membros mais ilustres do Conselho, ou com viajantes distantes. Dentro a sala era num tom de madeira claro, todos os móveis eram rústicos, aspecto peculiar dos Elfos Silvestres. Havia uma mesa para no máximo quatro pessoas centralmente, a iluminação era meio fosca, o que deixava a sala um pouco escura e aconchegante, do outro lado da sala estavam duas poltronas uma do lado da outra, mas com um metro de distância e em frente a elas uma lareira. Lexi atravessou em frente a ele e logo afundou-se na poltrona, Thranduil fechou a porta atrás de si e também sentou na poltrona do lado.

-Aqui esta. -Ela deu o embrulho para o Elfo, que o deixou sobre seu colo e começou a desembrulha-lo. Era uma longa espada negra, ele a empunhou e tirou-a da bainha para observar melhor, em sua lâmina e no punhal havia algumas manchas vermelhas como sangue, brilhantes. O punho era revestido em couro escuro, havia escrituras em Queya antigo no começo e no final da lâmina que brilhavam conforme o movimento da espada.

-Minha velha amiga, Anglachel, forjada no antigo ferro que caíra dos céus, como estrelas flamejantes que voam sobre a Terra.- Ele a admirava, mergulhando em suas lembranças do passado. -Como conseguiu pegá-la sem que a vissem?-Ele questionou sem tirar o olhar da espada.

-Ela é minha por direito na verdade, foi dada primeiramente a Thingol e passando de geração em geração para o primogênito, até chegar em mim.-Ela apontava para si mesma e recebeu um olhar questionador de Thranduil?-Que foi?

-Essa espada já passou nas mãos de tantos que não seria certo dizer que há um dono para ela.- Ele falava seriamente.

-É claro que ela tem dono, sou eu! Se não quer devolva. -Ela cruzou os braços, indignada com ele.

-Não, eu tempos como estes essa espada é mais o do que bem vinda.

-Nossa, havia mesmo esquecido, você foi ferido. -Lexi levantou-se um pouco da poltrona na direção de Thranduil.-Deixe-me ver.- Antes dele poder ter alguma ação ela já estava levantando sua túnica e apalpando a ferida por cima da faixa.

-Lexi! Pare com isso. - Ele falou com um misto de vergonha e dor, puxando a túnica de volta para seu lugar.

-Está com vergonha do que? Até parece que eu já não te vi pelado. -Ela sentou-se na poltrona mais uma vez sorrindo para o Elfo.

-Por favor, não me lembre desse dia horrível, ainda não a perdoei por isso. -O loiro fechou a cara para ela e deixou a espada do lado da sua poltrona.

-Eu já disse um milhão de vezes que foi sem querer. -Ela fez bico. - E pelo que bem me lembro, você ganhou várias Elfas com aquela exibição.

-Eu não preciso disso para ganhar qualquer uma que seja. - Ele respondeu marotamente com um sorriso nos lábios e recostou-se na cabeceira da poltrona, era bom finalmente ter um momento de paz. Por um momento os dois ficaram em silêncio e o sorriso de Lexi começara a desaparecer aos poucos.

-Então...você me chamou para trazer a espada, para que precisa dela?-A meia Elfa perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-Você sabe por quê. -Ele respondeu a ela seriamente. -Smaug ainda vive.

-E com certeza é você quem vai matá-lo. - Ela devolveu com raiva. - Já não fez o bastante por essa Terra? Aliás, faz séculos que você não vê outro dragão. - Ele a encarava profundamente. - Deixe que outra pessoa o mate Thranduil, ele não é sua responsabilidade, isso é trabalho para os anões. -Lexi falava angustiada.

-Acha que já não pensei nisso Lexi? Mas como pode ver não há muitos matadores de dragão querendo candidatar-se a essa vaga. - O rei sorria presunçosamente, ela continuou séria. -Olhe, Smaug pode estar perto do meu reino também, tenho que proteger o meu povo.

-Não quero ter que me preocupar com você como das outras vezes. - Sua voz era triste e preocupada.

-Não terá, eu irei ficar bem. -O Elfo deu um sorrido encorajador para ela. -Eu sempre fico. -A loira bufou para ele e encostou-se no braço da poltrona com uma das mãos da bochecha.

-Então, você disse na carta que tinha um assunto importante também, sobre o que é?-Ela perguntou sem muito interesse.

-Bem...sobre alguém.- Ele não sabia muito por onde começar. -Uma Elfa.

-Uma Elfa?-Lexi desencostou da poltrona, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Thranduil para ouviu melhor, ela estava com os olhos semicerrados e com um sorriso malicioso formando-se.

-É, eu posso estar tendo alguns...sentimentos por ela.- Quando ele terminou de falar Lexi já estava em pé batendo palminhas, parecia que tinham voltado a infância.

-Thrandy está apaixonado, que lindo!-Ela falou alto, ao mesmo tempo Thranduil já a empurrava para sentar na poltrona novamente.

-Fale baixo. - Ele disse num sussurro enquanto a loira tentava segurar a risada. -E eu não estou apaixonado, Lúthien.-Ela falou o seu nome calmamente para que ela pudesse ouvir bem.

-Ei! Não me chame assim, sabe que eu não gosto. -Lexi já estava sentada e deu um chute leve nas pernas de Thranduil.

-Não sei por que não gosta, é um nome bonito. - O Elfo falou entre risos, só para irritá-la.

-Porque é uma velharia, é o nome da minha tataravó, não combinada comigo. -A meia Elfa revirou os olhos.

-Lexi, você tem mais de dois mil anos, você é velha. -Ele disse de forma óbvio.

-Cala boca. -Ela falou inexpressivamente. -Pare de mudar de assunto, quem é ela?

-Tauriel. -Ele respondeu sem rodeios.

-O que?!-Ela já estava para levantar-se novamente mais foi repreendida com um olhar do rei. -A pequena Tauriel? Ruivinha? Eu não acredito!-Ela estava num misto de surpresa e curiosidade. -Como você pode?-Lexi deu outro chute de leve nele.

-Pode ter certeza que não era a minha intenção. -Ele falou meio irritado lembrando-se de Tauriel.

-Espere, mas isso não é meio estranho?-A loira recebeu um olhar confuso do rei. - Você tê-la visto, crescer, não acha?

-Não, eu não a criei como pai, quero dizer...sempre estive presente, mas ela não vê como pai.-Thranduil agora parara para pensar sobre o assunto, será que era por isso que Tauriel era tão difícil com ele? Com suas investidas. -Ao menos eu acho que não. - Eles se encararam por alguns segundos em silêncio, deram de ombros e sorriram um para o outro.

-Mas ela já sabe as suas intenções com ela?

-Pelo beijo que tivemos ela sabe. -O Elfo deu um sorriso malicioso com a lembrança.- E como sabe.

-Eu não acredito!-Ela deu outro chute nele, dessa vez mais forte.

-Para com isso Lexi! Que coisa mais chata. -O rei resmungou para a loira.

-Certo, você gosta dele, já se beijaram, qual o problema dessa relação então?-A meia Elfa estava eufórica com a noticia.

-Bem, por onde começar...-Thranduil contou tudo para a loiro em sua frente, que escutava com atenção, ora dando altas risadas, ora ficando com os olhos arregalados, eram muitas informações para ela processar. Ele contou desde o dia que tivera a conversa com Tauriel sobre Legolas até a noite passada quando eles tiveram a última discussão, falou sobre Legolas ser apaixonado por Tauriel e sobre a Elfa ser apaixonada pelo anão e vise versa.

-Sério, o que ela tem que tão especial para ter três correndo atrás dela?-Lexi disse entre risos.

-Eu não estou correndo atrás dela para sua informação. -Ele agora cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

-Claro. -Ela falou com ironia. -Em que situação você se encontra _mellon_ , mas você sabe que parte disso é culpa sua.

-Minha?! Tudo isso é culpa dela, se ela não fosse desse jeito, tão irritante, tão incontrolável. Se ela ao menos seguisse as minhas ordens...

-Você não estaria apaixonado por ela. -Lexi concluiu olhando para Thranduil com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ele não a respondeu. -Você afasta ela tentando ser o macho alfa entende?

-Eu não faço isso. -Ele disse indignado.

-Ah você faz sim, sempre quer controlar tudo e todas ao seu redor e pelo que me disse Tauriel tem o espirito livre, ela não pode ser controlada e quanto mais você tenta, mais você a afasta. Você tem que mostrar seus sentimentos verdadeiros à ela e não tratá-la mal como faz.-Lexi falava de forma calma com ele, sua crise de riso já havia passado, agora ela estava serena.

-É exatamente isso que eu não consigo, por mais que eu tente. -O Elfo falou frustrado, estava com uma das mãos segurando o queixo.-Eu não tive uma conversa assim com ela, como eu tenho com você. Ela tem o dom de me deixar irritado, ainda mais quando fala daquele anão ou de...Legolas. -Ele disse com pesar.

-Isso é porque você não está apaixonado por mim, ou está?-Ela chamou a atenção dele com a brincadeira, tentando deixá-lo melhor, o Elfo fez uma cara de nojo para ela, que retribuiu com o mesmo.- Somos melhores amigos, desde de sempre, a cumplicidade vem o tempo e talvez se você não fosse tão possessivo com ela, você não se irritaria tanto.-Lexi o advertiu, o rei revirou os olhos, não era uma criança que precisava levar bronca, mas a meia Elfa parecia não notar.- E quanto a Legolas...se Tauriel decidir ficar com você, ele terá que entender.

-Por mais que eu te odeie Lexi, você sempre fala o que eu tenho que ouvir. -Thranduil disse com sinceridade.

-Você me ama.- A loiro falou sorrindo. -Fico feliz por ter encontrado alguém depois de tanto tempo _toron_.-Tanto Lexi quanto Thranduil tinham perdido alguém quando a rainha morreu, e para ambos a perda fora difícil.

-Certo, já deve estar quase anoitecendo, irei mandar que preparem um quarto para você se arrumar. Afinal temos um banquete essa noite. -Ele piscou para ela, Lexi adorava uma festa.

-Ahh eu quero ficar no seu quarto. -Ela disse animada.

-Nem pensar. -O Elfo respondeu sério.

-Por favor Thranduil, seu quarto é o maior e melhor de todos, só até a noite .-Ela fez cara de choro para ele, que continuava a olhando sério.- Você me fez ficar a noite inteira acordada, minhas costas doem, tudo dói, preciso de um bom descanso.-Lexi o fitava com esperança.

-Tudo bem.-Ele suspirou revirando os olhos por causa da manha que ela estava fazendo.- Só não o destrua por favor.

-Pode deixar-Lexi respondeu sorrindo.

-Sabe onde fica?-Ela assentiu. -Ótimo, leve a espada e deixe lá.- Ele levantou-se, ela o seguiu e pegou a espada do lado da poltrona, deu um aceno para o rei e saiu da sala.

-x-x-

A Elfa ruiva estava sentada em uma das grandes árvores que ficavamlogo ao lado do castelo, ela e Legolas costumavam passar o tempo naquelas árvores, algumas eram tão altas que nem o topo conseguia-se ver. Um relinchar alto chamou a atenção de Tauriel, de longe ela pode enxergar uma cavalo branco e uma criatura loira montada nele, quanto mais o cavalo se aproximava-se mais a Elfa conseguia visualizar quem chegava, a ruiva começava a descer da árvore quando o cavalo passa por baixo desta, quando a Elfa parou o cavalo Tauriel já conseguia ter uma ótima visão dela, apesar daquela Elfa não ser tão alta ou ter olho claros como a maioria dos Elfos, havia algo cativante nela, a ruiva já deduzira quem era, Lúthien, isso por alguma razão incomodou a capitã da guarda. Como já era perto do meio dia provavelmente todos no castelo já deveriam estar reunidos para o almoço, ela não estava com fome, mas decidiu ir mesmo assim para tentar extrair alguma informação de algum dos guardas sobre a nova inquilina. Entrou no castelo por uma das portas laterais e rumou para o salão de refeições, era uma das poucas vezes que ela ouvira diversas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo dentro daquela sala e isso apenas acontecia quando o rei não estava presente nas refeições o que era o caso _**"E eu sei muito bem o motivo.."**_ , ela pensou com raiva, por mais que não achasse certo julgar alguém sem nem ao menos conhecê-la, a ruiva não conseguiu conter um ou dois pensamentos ruins sobre Lúthien. Quando sentou-se a mesa, ficou em silêncio para escutar as pessoas ao seu redor. Um grupo de Elfos falava animadamente sobre o assunto.

-Eu mesmo a vi de perto, com certeza uma das Elfas mais lindas que eu já vi. - Disse um Elfo de cabelos pretos que ela não reconhecera, ele recebeu um tapa da Elfa que estava ao seu lado.-Ai Arian, ela é uma das mais lindas, mas você é a primeira para mim.-Ele falou com um sorriso brincalhão para Arian que em resposta ficou séria.

-Linda e adorável. - Um outro Elfo comentou. -Você viu como ela tratou o rei?-Ele se dirigia ao de cabelos pretos, ele assentiu.

-De que jeito?-Perguntou outra de madeixas castanhas com curiosidade

-Pulou nos braços dele em um abraço, na frente de todos da sala.- Ele disse deixando as duas Elfas de olhos arregalados.- Mas a melhor parte não é essa, e sim que ele retribui, quero dizer, nem com o príncipe Legolas ela demostra afeto em frente a outros.- Elas estavam agora com queixo caído, e Tauriel não pode deixar de lembrar quando ele recusou sua ajuda porque estavam sendo observados pelo curandeiro.

-Então ela é muito esperta. -Comentou uma loira que acabara de chegar, pelo jeito também fazia parte do grupo. –Ah esse nosso rei, me dá até calor de pensar nele. – Sua voz tinha um tom malicioso.

-Tárin!-riu a castanha com falsa desaprovação .- Se alguém te ouve falando essas coisas...

-O que foi? Vai me dizer que vocês não tem curiosidade de saber como é por baixo daquela túnica?-A loira disse sonhadora, a castanha concordou plenamente com ela, enquanto Arian limitava-se apenas a fazer um aceno.

Tauriel sentiu seu próprio rosto queimar. Não era vergonha nem consciência pesada, para sua surpresa. Era fúria. Sentiu trincar os dentes.

-Se ele desse alguma chance para conhecer seus súditos. - Ela referia-se claramente a si mesma. -Aposto que não se arrependeria.

-Nem em seus sonhos Tárin.-Comentou gozador o Elfo de cabelos negros.- Já que pelo visto teremos uma nova rainha.

Tauriel não queria ouvir mais nada, apenas queria gritar para todos naquele salão e principalmente para aquela Elfa loira que ela só veria Thranduil sem roupas apenas em seus mais profundos sonhos, porque era APENAS ela que tinha visto o rei sem algumas peças de roupas e se dependesse da ruiva, seria a única. Ela deixou a mesa de súbito, fazendo um forte estrondo, o grupo de Elfos que estava logo ao lado pararam de rir instantaneamente quando perceberam que era a capitã da guarda que estava bem próxima a eles, uma dos poucos Elfos que tinha contato direito com o próprio rei. Quando Tauriel passou por eles fez questão de encarar cada um com a postura mais confiante e superior que tinha, no momento em que seu olhar caiu sobre Tárin esta arregalou os olhos, a ruiva não pode deixar de dar um sorriso cínico para a Elfa. Andou rumo a fora do salão, seu humor tinha piorado consideravelmente, tudo que ela queria agora era ter Legolas ali para sair do castelo, correr pela floresta, esvaziar um pouco sua mente. Sentia-se sufocada dentro daquele castelo, sem ter tarefas importantes a fazer, aquela calmaria repentina em decorrência ao estado de saúde do rei a deixava inquieta. Se o humor da ruiva já não era dos melhores, só piorou quando ouvira a conversa de dois guardas que estavam de costas a ela, perto da entrada no salão.

-Eu juro, eu mesmo vi quando ela entrou no quarto do rei. - Ele falou confiante.

-Bem, se for verdade logo teremos uma nova rainha, será bom uma presença feminina no comando do reino. - O outro comentou. - Precisamos de um pouco de vida neste lugar.

Dessa vez Tauriel não ia deixar passar, não era possível que todos os Elfos daquele castelo começassem a dar uma de fofoqueiros logo agora.

-O que vocês precisam é deixar de comentar sobre a vida do rei pelas costas dele. - Sua voz era fria como gelo, aprendera alguma coisa com Thranduil afinal. Os dois Elfos olharam para trás imediatamente, surpresos com a Elfa. -Tenho certeza que ele não gostara de saber do que andam dizendo sobre ele no castelo.

-Nos perdoe senhor, não irá mais acontecer. - Ele abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

-Ótimo. -Tauriel saiu sem dizer mais nada, e sem olhar para ninguém, estava decidida, mais cedo fora avisada que haveria um banquete em homenagem a nova hóspede e iria ficar o mais bela possível, já estava sem paciência para ter que aturar outros Elfos falando em como a convidada de Thranduil era linda, então essa noite, tudo seria diferente.

-x-x-

Já estava anoitecendo com Thranduil voltava ao seu quarto para buscar Lexi, quando ele entra nos aposentos o que ele viu não o surpreendeu, estava todo bagunçado, restos de comida em cima do prato na mesa, cobertas no chão e até mesma as roupas que Lexi estava usando quando chegara. Aquilo o intrigou, ele olhou para sua própria cama, conseguia enxergar uma cabeleira loira afundada entre as cobertas e travesseiros, ele andou até a cama e encostou-se no pilar do dossel, cruzou os braços e continuou observando a meia elfa.

-Por favor, me diga que você não está nua na minha cama. - Ele estava com um falso tom de seriedade. - Odiaria ter que queimar os lençóis. -Em resposta ela levantou uma das mostrando o dedo do meio para ele, ela ainda estava escondida por baixo das cobertas.- Que dama, ainda bem que eu não aceitei casar com você quando Galadriel sugeriu, minha vida seria um inferno.-O Elfo falou rindo.

-Primeiro...-Ela colocou sua cabeça para fora.- Fui eu quem não quis casar com você primeiro, segundo sua vida já é um inferno sendo ou não casado comigo.-Ela sentou na cama revelando com o que estava vestida, Lexi estava com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios.- E terceiro, estou usando a sua roupa.

-Eu percebi, pode pegar para você, nunca mais irei usar isso. - Ele respondeu entediado, sentando-se na cama.- Agora, você pode ir para seu quarto e se arrumar, providenciei para que colocassem alguns vestidos a sua disposição.

-Hm, cuidando de mim, que lindo. -Ela sorriu para ele, que revirou os olhos.- Mas como eu vou ir vestida assim senhor rei Élfico?

-Seu quarto é praticamente ao lado do meu, fim do corredor. Não há nenhum guarda, dispensei todos dessa área do castelo para esta noite. –Ele se orgulhara de si mesmo, pensara em tudo.

-Tudo bem então, estou indo. - Ela levantou-se da cama, estava com uma das camisas do rei que ficavam a altura de seus joelhos. - Não olha pra minha bunda.-Lexi disse brincando antes de sair do quarto.

-Com certeza é o que eu menos quero olhar agora!-Thranduil falou alto para que ela pudesse ouvir antes de sair.

Ele deitou-se sobre a cama e olhou o teto do dossel por alguns segundos, seus olhos estavam cansados, entretanto ele tinha compromissos pendentes essa noite, levantou-se indo em direção ao banheiro, lá ele ficou em frente ao espelho e despiu-se, com cuidado tirou a faixa que guardava seu ferimento, o Elfo observou-se, de fato não levara muito tempo para a ferida começar a cicatrizar, ele praticamente já não sentia mais dores. Quando entrou da banheira sentiu seu corpo inteiro relaxar com a água morna, ele sendo quem era tinha uma própria fonte térmica, que abastecia seu banheiro, sendo assim não precisava ficar entrando serviçais toda hora em seu quarto para preparar-lhe um banho, Thranduil não gostava que estranhos entrassem eu seu quarto, mesmo eles sendo seu povo, evitava o máximo possível, apenas quando era realmente necessário. Deitou a cabeça na borda da banheira, fechando os olhos, talvez se ele seguisse o que Lexi disse, tratando Tauriel de uma maneira melhor, mais atencioso e cuidadoso com suas palavras e ações, a relação entre eles ficaria menos tensa. Entretanto Tauriel conseguia mexer com ele de uma forma que ninguém havia feito antes, em um minuto queria matá-la e no outro apenas amarrá-la em sua cama para sempre, tudo era inconstante entre os dois. O pensamento fez com que o rei tivesse imagens muito inapropriadas de Tauriel em sua mente, ele olhou para baixo e soltou uma risada rouca, pensar em Tauriel no banho não era a melhor das ideias. Depois de algum tempo Thranduil olhou para porta do banheiro que estava entre aberta, dali conseguia ter uma visão da sacada, já anoitecera. Relutante ele saiu da banheira. Foi direto para o seu closet e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele escolheu uma túnica cor chumbo, com calças e botas da mesma cor, por cima veste uma capa vinho, apesar de sempre ter sido muito vaidoso, ele não sentia-se bem para preocupar-se tanto como estava sua aparência, de qualquer maneira estava a altura de um rei. Não colocou coroa dessa vez e saiu do quarto apressadamente indo ao encontro de Lexi. No momento que ele ia bater na porta a loira foi mais rápida e já estava saindo do quarto, seu cabelo estava preso num meio coque, com várias madeixas loiras caindo ao seu redor, o cabelo quase sempre liso estava com as pontas encaracoladas, seu vestido era cinza e apesar de ter mangas longas os ombros ficavam a mostra, no centro no vestido havia um bordado grande feito em arabescos e corpo de vestido era um corpete o que deixava os fartos seios de Lexi bem a mostra e foi quase impossível Thranduil não notar. Ela também usava no cabelo uma tiara prata, com uma pedra branca no meio, o desenho de arabescos na tiara eram quase idênticos ao do vestido.

-Está bonita bela dama, se eu não a conhecesse quase diria que és uma princesa. - Ele usou um tom formal e puxou uma de suas mãos para um beijo.

-Oh, obrigada bom senhor. –Lexi entrou na brincadeira. - Não gostaria de me acompanhar pera esse belíssimo banquete?- A loira falava como uma donzela em perigo, o que não combinava nada com Lexi.

-Seria um prazer, minha cara. - Thranduil estendeu o braço esquerdo para Lexi, ela aceitou e ambos foram entre risos e braços dados até o salão de festas.

-x-x-

Tauriel olhava-se no espelho, não sabia o que os outros Elfos do castelo achariam de sua mudança repentina de visual, se da última vez ele se surpreenderam agora provavelmente a reação seria ainda melhor. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma longa trança lateral, com vários fios soltos na parte de frente do rosto, em todo seu cabelo havia algumas rosas brancas embutidas. Seus olhos estavam contornados de preto, levemente, e dava contraste ao seus olhos verdes. O vestido era simples, como ela gostava, ela solto ao corpo, num tecido leve, seu tom ia de branco para bege. Era de alças e decote "v", as costas eram totalmente abertas, fato que a deixava simples, porém atraente. Na cintura do vestido havia algumas rosas brancas bordadas que combinava com as o cabelo também. Apesar de que a Elfa estivesse com raiva de Thranduil por achar que ele pudesse estar envolvido com Lúthien, ela queria estar bonita quando o rei a visse, pelo menos assim ele veria o que perdera. A ruiva descia as escadas que davam até o salão de festas, os corredores até lá estavam vazios para sua sorte, afinal ela ficou a tarde inteira planejando e arrumando-se para esse banquete, a tarde ela fora até as costureiras do castelo sem esperanças de encontrar algo que realmente gostasse e então ela encontrou aquele vestido maravilhoso, quem sabe o destino estivera dando uma pequena ajuda a ela, de qualquer forma Tauriel não tinha do que reclamar. No momento em que chegou no salão notou que este estava cheio, logo que ela entra muitos olharem pousam sobre a ruiva, principalmente vários olhares do sexo aposto e isso só fez com que a Elfa ficasse mais confiante para aquela noite. Momentos depois vários olhares passaram dela para algo que estava atrás dela, ou melhor, alguém, Tauriel vira-se lentamente e vê a cena mas cômica que poderia ver, Thranduil e Lúthien entrando do salão de braços dados, confiantes, belos e pelo que pareciam felizes, já que a loira não parava de sorrir enquanto falava com o rei, Thranduil apesar de não estar como a Elfa ao seu lado parecia que estava contente, ele não emanava a frieza que Tauriel costumava receber dele, os dois realmente, entrando daquela forma pareciam típicos rei e rainha. Todos levantaram-se em sinal de respeito a presença do rei e também da Elfa que o acompanhava. Tauriel por um instante olhava para si mesma, tudo que tinha feito e não chegaria nem aos pés de Lúthien, o que ela estava pensando quando decidira isso? Nem ao menos sangue real a ruiva tinha nas veias, era uma competição injusta afinal. Ela sentou-se em seu lugar de costume na mesa principal, onde o rei sentava-se, o rei ficava a sete lugares de distância dela, na ponta, ele também sentou-se em seu habitual lugar, mas não antes de puxar a cadeira para Lexi, onde deveria ser o lugar de Legolas, no lado direito do rei. Mas o príncipe quase nunca sentava-se ali, preferia ficar ao lado dela, que no caso estava vazio agora. Thraduil levantou-se pedindo a atenção de todos, convidando todos os Elfos a darem as boas vindas a nova hóspede do castelo, todos falaram em uníssono, alguns Elfos mais atrevidos até assoviaram aproveitando o anonimato da multidão, e Tauriel fingia que nem escutara ao rei. Quando o rei Élfico começou a comer todos os outros Elfos o seguiram, alguns já estavam fora de suas mesas, conversando, rindo, bebendo, como sempre faziam. A ruiva revirava a comida em seu prato várias vezes, apesar de não ter comido nada praticamente naquele dia, ela não sentia fome. Sentia sozinha naquele lugar, mesmo tendo alguns colegas da guarda tentando trocar algumas palavras com ela, a Elfa nunca teve tanta vontade de estar longe dali, daquele reino como naquele momento. Apesar de tudo que Tauriel tinha feito para ser notada pelo rei, depois daquele "desfile" que tivera com Lúthien, ela não atreveu-se a encontrar seu olhar uma vez sequer naquele banquete.

-x-x-

Do outro lado da mesa Thraduil não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela ruiva em sua frente, ao mesmo tempo tão longe e tão perto do seu alcance, era frustrante para ele. Nunca a vira tão linda como naquela noite, estava estonteante e no momento em que a vira teve que segurar-se para não correr até ela, a beijar, abraçar e até mesmo pedir desculpas por ter sido tão rude, tê-la em seus braços naquele momento era tudo que o rei desejava. Lexi percebe o olhar dele para Tauriel e pega o guardanapo que estava em cima da mesa.

-Tome, limpa aqui um pouquinho que está sujo de baba. –Ela sorrindo travessamente.

-Eu não estou babando.- Ele parou de olhar Tauriel por um momento, desviado seu olhar para Lexi. – Estou apenas observando. –O Elfo não conseguiu resistir e voltou seu olhar para a ruiva. Ele estava preocupado agora com ela, a Elfa mal tocara em seu prato, não conversava com ninguém, parecia demasiadamente triste.

-Por que não vai falar com ela?- Ela o questionou.

-Eu não posso, depois do jeito que eu a tratei ontem... -O Elfo falava baixo para que ninguém ao redor conseguisse ouvir.

-Entendi...é complicado.- Lexi disse com pesar, enquanto pegava duas taças e as enchia de vinho.- Bem, já que nenhum de nós está fazendo o que queria essa noite, vamos beber.- A loira voltou com seu sorriso entregando uma das taças ao rei.

-O que queria estar fazendo?- Thranduil perguntou enquanto olhava Lexi beber quase a metade da taça de uma vez só.

-Um dia eu te conto _mellon_. - O Elfo olhou para ela com os olhos semicerrados, estava com a taça em mãos ainda.- Bebe logo!.-Ela o incentivou enquanto acabava com o conteúdo de sua própria taça. O rei decidiu deixar sua curiosidade de lado e acompanha-la, quando ele encostou a taça nos lábios Lexi exibia um sorriso maléfico.

As horas se passavam, Lexi e Thranduil continuavam da mesma forma, conversando, bebendo e para a surpresa de alguns que ainda estavam no salão, até rindo. Algum tempo depois que Tauriel já havia saído do salão o rei Élfico decidiu que era melhor parar com as taças de vinho, Lexi já estava meio deitado sobre a mesa, ela com certeza tinha bebido mais do que ele, e por ser meia Elfa sua resistência ao álcool não era tão grande quanto à dele. No salão naquele momento haviam poucos Elfos, entretanto ainda era alguns, então o rei decidiu levar Lexi apenas apoiando ela em seu braço, quando ele a tirou da mesa ouviu algumas reclamações sem sentido da loira, e que não deu muita importância. Quando passaram pela saída do salão, com certa dificuldade ele teve que admitir, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, em apenas um movimento colocou Lexi em seus dois braços, a levando no colo. Com o movimento repentino ela acordou meio zonza.

-Upiii, cavalinho...-Soluço.-Q-qual seu nome cavalinho...vou te dar um nome...-Thranduil olhava para ela tentando segurar a risada, no momento que ela estivesse sobrea com certeza usaria isso contra ela. Ele começou a andar indo eu direção ao quarto de Lexi, no momento em que ele passava por um cruzamento de corredores a última criatura que ele queria que o visse trombara bem em sua frente, Tauriel. Com o baque ele quase deixou com que a loira em seus braços caísse, mas a segurou firme, a Elfa em sua frente afastou-se rapidamente. Novamente Lexi tinha acordado.

-THRANDY!..eu não queria que vocêee ficasse pelado...e-euu juro, euu...-Antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa o rei tampou a boca da meia Elfa. Olhou para Tauriel, ela estava com a boca levemente aberta, quando notou o olhar do rei desviou rapidamente para o chão.

-Ela está um pouco alterada...não sabe bem o que fala.-É claro que ele não precisava dar explicações a Tauriel, afinal ele era o rei, não precisava dar satisfação de sua vida a ninguém. Mas mesmo assim sentiu que precisa dar isso a ela. Tauriel assentiu e um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do lugar.

-Precisa de ajuda com ela?- A ruiva perguntou de forma fria.

-Não.- O Elfo respondeu da mesma maneira, novamente sua postura altiva estava lá. Tauriel assentiu e passou pelo rei indo em direção contraria a que ele estava indo. Ele virou-se para tentar falar com ela, ele não queria que as coisas entre eles terminassem ainda pior do que no dia anterior, mas era tarde de

mais, a Elfa já tinha desaparecido entre os corredores. Thranduil praguejou baixinho para não acordar Lexi novamente, sua falta de sorte naquela noite já tinha passado da conta. O Elfo olha para a loira em seu colo, ela parecia dormir como um bebê, mal soubera da situação que causara, ele riu, seria cômico se não fosse trágico. **_"Preciso de um banho frio para terminar esse dia..."_**

-x-x-

Tauriel estivera a noite toda tentando não olhar para o rei e Lúthien, mas toda hora um acesso de risada da Elfa despertava a atenção da ruiva para o casal, eles eram tudo que Thranduil e ela não era, estavam sempre brigando, discutindo, nunca tiveram um bom momento a sós ou em púbico, o Elfo não gostaria de ser visto tendo algum tipo de aproximação com Tauriel, mas parecia estar adorando toda aquela conversa com a loira em seu lado, até tinha vindo de braços dados com ela para o banquete. E parecia não se importar com as conversas intimas que Lúthien falava em frente a outros Elfos ou de todos os toques dela em seu braço, pareciam íntimos demais para o gosto de Tauriel. A ruiva saiu antes deles, não aguentava mais ficar na mesma sala que ambos, odiava tudo que estava sentindo, tentava lutar contra, pensar em outras coisas, até mesmo em Kili, mas seus pensamentos apenas voltavam para o casal de Elfos, nunca havia sentindo-se assim e já estava odiando. Tantas perguntas passavam por sua mente, por que ele a beijara se obviamente mantinha algum relacionamento com Lúthien, queria respostas dele, ele poderia estar tentando enganar as duas para ficar com ambas? Ou apenas usara a ruiva para satisfazer seus próprios desejos enquanto Lúthien não estivesse lá? A gota da água fora quanto caminhava pelos corredores desertos como costumava fazer e esbarrou com os dois, tentara manter-se firme o máximo que pode, mas o que realmente Tauriel queria fazer era gritar com ele, falar tudo que pensara aquela noite e esclarecer todas as suas dúvidas em relação aos dois. Porque sem sombra de dúvidas alguma coisa estaria havendo entre eles, todos aqueles olhares, toques, tinham que significar alguma coisa. A Elfa já estava em seu quarto naquele momento, olhou para sua pulseira, brilhava num azul muito claro, não sabia que horário da noite era, mas estava decidida, iria até ele e esclareceria tudo entre eles, nem que levasse a noite toda, sem intromissões, sem nada, e de uma vez por todas ela saberia o que estaria acontecendo e tomaria um rumo para sua vida, apenas esperava que Lúthien também não estivesse no quarto, com esse pensamento um frio arrepiou sua espinha, mas ela foi assim mesmo, rumou ao quarto do rei. Chegou no corredor e não havia guardas na porta, achou estranho, ao menos facilitava as coisas para Tauriel, estava em frente a porta, respirou fundo e bateu, nada. Nenhuma resposta. Esperou alguns minutos. Bateu mais uma vez com mais insistência e mesmo assim nada. Sua mão foi em direção ao trinco e segurou, exitou por um momento, e se estivesse acontecendo algo lá dentro que ela certamente não quisesse ver? " ** _Seja corajosa Tauriel."_** Ela girou o trinco e entrou.

* * *

Vestido de Lexi: .  
Cabelo de Lexi: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRbJ9SfWZ3cXtm5VP1x3znyxC2n52_WZOjG30UXM4bGPxHdc0pMEw  
Tiara de Lexi: .

Vestido de Tauriel: . ?w=590  
Cabelo de Tauriel: .

Roupa de Thranduil: . /_cb20131221121846/lotr/images/8/85/Thranduil_design_  
Espada Anglachel: . /_cb20130225105415/lotr/images/4/42/Gurtang-fragment-1_

Curtam a page com fanfics de LOTR e The Hobbit :) pages/Fanfics-O-Hobbit-e-Senhor-dos-An%C3%A9is/720984984678353?ref=bookmarks


	14. Chapter 14

Para quem lê essa fanfic, saiba que ela está postada e terminada no link abaixo e inclusive já está na segunda temporada.

Beijos de luz

ps: Está postada do site social spirit

.br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-o-hobbit-the-desolation-of-thranduil-3105430


End file.
